Ore wa nanra shukrei, ai shiteru
by chibix1
Summary: Yugi is a happy boy until his step father begins to abuse him. The only comfort he has is the gold puzzle given to him before his grandfather left for Egyptmajor Yugi angstRyou angstShonen aiAUvery strong languagelongerbettersummary inside
1. It came from Egypt just for you

NOTE: it is REALLY hard to summarize this fanfic ^_^  
  
Longer Summary: Yugi is a happy boy until his step father begins to abuse him. The only comfort he has is the gold puzzle given to him before his grandfather left for Egypt. Yugi struggles to deal with his horrible home life not to mention the bullying he takes at school. Ryou is a good kid who's fate falls into the hands of a strange gift given to him by his father, soon after his life begins to spin out of control. Both boys are introduced to their 'darker side' but can they change the fate they have been given, or are they destine to suffer for the rest of their lives? (still not a good summary [I think at least] oh well)  
Author's Notes  
  
Chibix here! I don't know why I'm posting this fanfic! I don't even think it's very good! If you like it, be sure to let me know or I might just forget to post the next chapter which is already complete. Depending on how may people like it will effect how long it takes me to post a new chapter (so far I have over 21,000 words on this fanfic done ^_^) I had a few fans from my last fanfic (you know who you are ^_^) and I know they like it!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE or else!  
Here are a few notes about my fanfic. I'm not very good at Japanese but I tried ^_^  
  
/Yami talking to Hikari mentally/  
  
//Hikari talking to Yami mentally//  
***  
  
[Japanese translations]  
The title: Ore wa nanra shukmei...ai shiteru---Whatever my fate may be...I will love you  
  
Ohayoo---Good morning  
  
Demo---But  
  
Jichan---Grandfather  
  
Gomen---I'm sorry  
  
Iie---No  
  
Un---Yes  
  
Dijoubu desu ka?---Are you alright(okay)?  
  
***  
  
I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter One  
  
It came from Egypt just for you.  
Sugoroku stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. He knew having to leave for such a long time would be upsetting to little Yugi but he had no other choice. In this line of work you had to travel when you were needed. They had just discovered a new dig sight in Egypt and Sugoroku had to go and help.  
  
He heard a little bit of commotion behind the door then it opened to reveal Rikoteki who seemed to be very annoyed. Sugoroku ignored him and came in.  
  
"Ohayoo Riko-san. Where is Ketten?" Surgoroku asked inquiring about his daughter.  
  
"At work." Riko said  
  
"Where is my grandson?" Surgoroku said removing his jacket.  
  
"Upstairs." Riko said then he went back into the living room with out another word.  
  
Surgoroku headed towards the stairs and then up to the second floor. He came to a door at the end of the hall way where a light was on. He knocked on the door softly then opened it up. Yugi was sitting at his desk. He looked up right away seeing Sugoroku.  
  
"Jichan!" Yugi yelled hopping off his chair and running over to greet his grandfather. Sugoroku scooped the boy up.  
  
"Oh Yugi! How have you been?" Sugoroku said  
  
"Just fine Jichan. Have you come to take me to your house to play?" Yugi said smiling.  
  
"No Yugi, gomen, that is what I am here to talk to you about." Sugoroku said. He carried Yugi over to the bed and sat down. Yugi sat on his lap and looked up at his Jichan.  
  
"Gomen Yugi, but I am going on a trip." Sugoroku said  
  
"A trip? To where?" Yugi said  
  
"To Egypt. It's very far away and I wont be back for a long time." Sugoroku said  
  
"How long? As long as last time?" Yugi asked. Sugoroku had taken other trips to Egypt and he had only stayed a week or two at most.  
  
"Iie Yugi, I might have to live there for a while." Sugoroku said. Yugi's face turned sad quickly.  
  
"Demo Jichan.." Yugi began.  
  
"I know. I wish I didn't have to go, but they need my help. I'm sorry but I am going to miss your seventh birthday." Sugoroku said. Yugi sniffled a bit.  
  
"That's okay. You wont be gone forever. I will miss you." Yugi said hugging his grandfather.  
  
"I will miss you too Yugi. You will stay here and take care of you mother for me wont you?" Sugoroku said  
  
"Un." Yugi nodded  
  
"Good. Well since I wont be here for your birthday, I brought you a present." Sugoroku said  
  
"Really?" Yugi said returning to smiles.  
  
"Yes, here you go, I know how much you like games and puzzles." Sugoroku said.  
  
Yugi took the neatly wrapped box that his grandfather pulled out of his bag. There was a card on top and Yugi pulled it off. He tried to read it as best as he could.  
  
"H-h-aa-pp-y E-ea-r-r-r-ll-y b-b-b-irth-da-y Yu-gi." He read sounding out the words slowly.  
  
He smiled knowing the words now then he went to opening the present. He tore off a few layers of blue wrapping paper to reveal a golden box underneath. There was a few odd looking symbols on the box along with a symbol that look like an eye. It was so shiny and pretty. Sugoroku helped him remove the lid to the gold box. Inside there were some peculiar looking blocks. Each one was shaped differently and they were all gold and shiny just like the box.  
  
"What is it Jichan?" Yugi asked picking up some of the blocks to look at them.  
  
"It's a puzzle Yugi. It came from Egypt just for you." Sugoroku said.  
  
Yugi found one piece in particular that looked funny. It had a loop on top. Yugi looked through the box more then found a piece that fit onto the piece with the loop. Soon he found a different piece that also connected.  
  
"Look Jichan! They are fitting together!" Yugi said  
  
"Yes Yugi. The puzzle is very hard though, if you forget a piece you might have to start over." Sugoroku said.  
  
Yugi sat with his grandfather for a short while longer trying to put the puzzle together. Soon he came to a dead end. No more of the pieces would fit, so he had to take some off in order to continue. Soon Sugoroku had to leave. He set Yugi down. Yugi put the puzzle back in its box then he placed it on his desk.  
  
"You take care of your puzzle Yugi, I hope you finish it before I return." Sugoroku said  
  
"Un! I will! Its fun!" Yugi said.  
  
He ran up and gave his grandfather a tight squeeze. Sugoroku hugged him then messed up Yugi's wild three colored hair. Yugi followed Sugoroku back down stairs to watch him leave. Sugoroku left the house and got in his car. Yugi looked out the window and watched as his Jichan backed out of the drive way then drove off. Yugi's eyes filled with tears. He didn't know when he would see his grandfather again and he already started to wish that he hadn't left. Yugi cried softly at the window after the car had drove out of sight.  
  
Riko became annoyed.  
  
"What are you cryin' for?" Riko asked from behind Yugi.  
  
"Jichan is going to Egypt. He wont be back for a long time." Yugi said  
  
"Oh give me a break kid. That's nothing to cry about, now get up to your room before I drag you up there. And stop crying before your mom comes home and yells at me about making you cry!" Riko said popping open another beer.  
  
Yugi nodded then wiped his tears and headed back to his room. Riko was his mother's husband. They had gotten married not more then a few months ago. He wasn't very nice, as a matter of fact when ever Yugi was left at home with him, Riko would often yell at him a lot and tell him he wasn't allowed out of his room. This didn't really bother him since he didn't want to be around Riko anyway. Riko would often invite all kinds of people over every weekend and they would make all kinds of noise and sit around the living room watching TV.  
  
Yugi got back to his room and he went right to his desk. He opened the box with the golden puzzle pieces in it. He took it out and began to work on the puzzle. If he could see his Jichan for a while he could at least finish the puzzle and show him when he got back that he was able to get it put together.  
  
However the more pieces he put together the harder it got.  
  
***  
  
Yugi heard the door shut down stairs. Hoping it was his mother he jumped up to go see her. He got out of his room and he was about ready to go down the steps when he heard his mom and Riko talking. He inched over and sat down on the steps to listen.  
  
"Your old man stopped by." Riko said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh yeah? What did he say?" Ketten said.  
  
"I don't know. You little brat talked to him. I guess he is leaving." Riko said  
  
"Leaving? He must have gotten a call about a job. Where is Yugi-chan?" Ketten asked. Yugi was about to get up to come down the stair at that point but Riko had already given an answer.  
  
"Sleeping I guess, why don't you and me go up to the bed room?" Riko asked getting up from the spot on the couch. He walked up to Ketten and put his arms around her. He reached in for a kiss but she stopped him.  
  
"You smell like beer, are you drunk?" She asked.  
  
"I only had a few." Riko said backing up getting mad.  
  
"Whatever, I'm tired I'm going to bed." Ketten said then she went to go up the stairs.  
  
Yugi got up and hid behind the door in his room. Ketten didn't see him then she walked pasted his room and headed to her room. Yugi peeked out timidly to see. He then heard Riko curse loudly from the bottom of the steps. Yugi yelped and hid again hearing loud foot steps coming up the stairs. Soon his mother and Riko were in their room. Since the room was not more then 5 feet from his he could hear them arguing a bit. Yugi sat down on the floor and listened.  
  
"Common Babe, you can't just turn me down like that." He heard Riko say  
  
"Riko, Yugi is in the next room, and you are drunk, now just go to bed." He heard his mother say.  
  
"Damnit, Yugi doesn't matter, he is sleeping! And me have a few beer has never stopped us before!" Riko said raising his voice.?  
  
"I said no, now go to bed! Don't you have to work tomorrow?" Ketten said. Yugi could hear them moving around a lot.  
  
"No I quit my job, damn boss was given me shit. I got my self a new hook up that's gonna pay out more. A few friends set me up to work with them." Riko said  
  
"Whatever, just get off me!" Ketten said raising her voice more.  
  
"Damn full of energy today aren't you?" Riko said  
  
"Damnit Riko, get the hell off me!!" Ketten yelled.  
  
Yugi heard more sounds coming from the room. It sounded as if things were falling over. Then he heard a crash and a small cry. Yugi jumped up to go see is his mom was okay. He opened the door to see Riko had pushed Ketten onto the floor taking a lamp with them.  
  
"Get off my momma!!" Yugi yelled then he ran up and pulled at Riko's shirt.  
  
"Yugi-chan!" Ketten said frightened.  
  
"Damnit Yugi! Why aren't you in bed?!" Riko yelled.  
  
Riko reached up and pushed Yugi away then got up. He grabbed Ketten by the shirt then pulled her to her feet. He shoved her into the wall. Yugi raced up to try and stop him. Riko turned to the boy and slugged him right across the face. Yugi fell backwards onto the floor. He brought his hand to hold the quickly forming bruise. Tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Oi kozo didn't I tell you to stay in your room?!" Riko yelled.  
  
Yugi only nodded with tears rolling down his cheeks. Ketten covered her mouth with one hand. Riko had never actually hit Yugi before. This was the first time it had happened. Ketten got up.  
  
"Yugi-chan!" She said then she scooped up Yugi in her arms. He cried softly but he was more worried about his mother.  
  
"Okasan..dijoubu desu ka?" Yugi said keeping his hand over his cheek.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi-chan. Lets get you in bed okay?" Ketten said. She shot a cold glance at Riko.  
  
"Oh quit babying him, he is just fine." Riko said just as Ketten slammed the door behind her to go take Yugi to bed. She took him to is room and set him down.  
  
"Yugi-chan, put your pajamas on okay? I'm going to get some ice for your cheek." She said.  
  
Yugi could tell she was scared. He did what she said and then he looked over at the gold box on his desk. Ketten returned quickly to the room with an ice pack. She put it on Yugi's cheek where there was a deep bruise already visible.  
  
"Yugi-chan, I'm sorry, Riko didn't mean it." Ketten said shakily. Yugi just nodded his head.  
  
"Look Kasan. Jichan got me a early birthday present!" Yugi said. He sat down at his desk and opened the gold box up. Ketten looked over the puzzle.  
  
"How pretty. So what did your Jichan have to say?" Ketten asked  
  
"He said he was going away to live in Egypt and he wont be back for a long time." Yugi said getting sad once again.  
  
"Oh Yugi-chan, don't cry, maybe we will go visit him someday." She said hugging him. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Now get into bed okay? Its late." Ketten said. She tucked him into bed then shut the light off.  
  
"Goodnight Okasan." Yugi said  
  
"Goodnight Yugi-chan." Ketten said. She shut the door behind her.  
  
Yugi tried to sleep but he couldn't He missed his grandpa and his cheek hurt. The ice was cold and it numbed his face too much. Yugi rolled over to his side and tried to ignore the constant yelling coming from the next room.  
  
To be continued...  
Well there you have it. Doesn't seem like much now but trust me chapter two is much more rated R *hears someone chasing my mom's dog around the house* ummm ^_^;; I got to go! REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER ^_^ okay well my I wont go that far (I will go close to that though)..review anyway!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. You are seven years old today

Chibix: NEXT CHAPTER!! Hope its good and you like. Please review or I wont know what to do with this fanfic -_-  
  
To those who reviewed THANK YOU ^_^ oh and I had a question about couples...this fic is not a yaoi so far its SHONEN AI (how can I say this) I am going to direct it towards Yugi/Yami but it will be..(still don't know how to say this) umm showing the really close bond they have not really yaoi (that just sounds to porno to me ^_^) but yes Yugi/Yami and Ryou/Bakura..but who knows what will be to come in later chapters not yet thought of by my twisted mind  
  
oh and if you are looking for a little humor I just posted a new humorous fanfic (Riko is in it! ^_^) its REALLY crazy and OOC for me since like all my fanfics are dark and well whatever check it out if you want to get away from my dark side...if not then ENJOY THIS FIC ^_^ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts to beg*  
  
I OWN RIKO AND KITTEN HAHAHAHA (but not YuGiOh -_-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TWO  
  
You are seven years old today.  
  
  
  
Things didn't get much better and they started to get worse when Yugi's birthday came. Ketten had to work in the morning but she promised that they would have a birthday party after she got off from work. Until then Yugi had to stay in his room. It wasn't so bad since he sat in his room trying to put his puzzle together the whole time. He wasn't much father then he was the day he got it but he was starting to figure it out.  
  
"Damnit Yugi get your ass down here!" He heard from downstairs.  
  
The voice made him jump a bit but he set the puzzle down and went to go see what was wrong. He got to the bottom of the steps and looked over at Riko who looked pretty pissed off.  
  
"What?" Yugi said meekly.  
  
"You left all you drawing junk down here now pick it up before I throw it away!" Riko said getting up to go to the kitchen. Yugi did as he was told and he put away all his paper and crayons he had taken out earlier.  
  
"Riko-san, I'm hungry." Yugi said a little afraid to say anything.  
  
"You can eat later." Riko said  
  
"But I didn't get anything for breakfast this morning." Yugi protested.  
  
"I said later! Now get your ass up to your room, there are some people coming over and I want you to stay in your room until they leave, I don't want to hear a noise from that room GOT IT?!" Riko yelled.  
  
Yugi nodded then quickly went up to his room. After a while he heard a few cars pull up to the house. Yugi peeked out the window to look. There were some rough looking guys getting out of the cars. One was dressed in a Hawaiian looking type of shirt with khaki pants the other two had on street cloths. The last guy had black pants and a blue muscle shirt. Yugi never knew who the people were who Riko brought over and he knew his mother would get mad if she knew they always came but Riko told him not to say anything so he never did. Yugi could hear the men downstairs. They talked loud and seemed to be upset about something. Yugi crawled out the door to go to the stairs and see.  
  
"Now don't go getting pissed off at me! I had nothing to do with it!" Riko was saying.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit Riko, you were the one who said Krin needed to get picked up, since he was getting in you way!" One of the men yelled.  
  
"Riko was out doing his job okay, I was there! Don't be blaming this shit on him, we will get the money back!" The man in the Hawaiian said.  
  
"What the fuck ever. Riko you better hope that you find the fucking money and the guy who did this or it will be your ass!" The other man yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I got it under control, now where is the shit I sent for?" Riko said  
  
"Right here. You got the greens?" One other man said. Yugi watched as Riko took something in a bag from the man then handed him some money.  
  
"Perfect." Riko said. Just then the door opened and Ketten walked in.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" One of the men said.  
  
"I should be asking you that this is my house!" Ketten said.  
  
"Damnit Ketten you said you wouldn't be home until 4 what the hell are you doing home?" Riko said  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, what the hell are these people here for?" Ketten asked  
  
"Just business woman now stay out of it!" One of the men yelled.  
  
"Riko get these people out of my house!" Ketten yelled.  
  
There was a lot more yelling then after a while Yugi heard the cars pull away. After they were gone Riko and Ketten continued to fight. It wasn't long before Yugi could hear a few loud crashes and some strikes. Yugi got up and ran down the stairs. Riko had already given Ketten a black eye. Yugi jumped over his mother who was on the floor to protect her. She was crying softly.  
  
"Yugi get back in your damn room!" Riko yelled.  
  
"No! Leave my Okasan alone!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"You little shit!" Riko hauled Yugi up and began to drag him to his room. He got to the top of the stair and he shoved Yugi into his room.  
  
"You better stay up here or I'm gonna brake your arm!" Riko yelled. Yugi pushed himself off the ground. He was crying and shaking a bit.  
  
"Okasan!" Yugi cried. Riko got mad and raised his fist. He slammed Yugi in the face again. He beat down Yugi a few more times in the stomach until Yugi's wails were ear piercing.  
  
"Shut up!!" Riko yelled. Dropping Yugi to the floor. Ketten came in now and pleaded for Riko to stop. Yugi only cried more.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Riko yelled.  
  
He went to hit Yugi again but Ketten stopped him. He grabbed her by the hair and shoved her into the dresser. Riko then started to beat on Yugi again. After a while Riko stopped then drug Ketten out of the room. After Riko left the whole house got quiet. Yugi laid on the floor crying. He brought his knees up to his face and snuggled into them as he cried. After a while Yugi couldn't cry anymore so he picked him self off the ground and crawled into bed. It was late afternoon and he laid on the bed shaking a little. He was hungry but he couldn't eat and he was hurt but he could stop the pain, and he was tired, and the only thing he could do was sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ketten pushed open the door to Yugi's room and slipped in. She saw Yugi sleeping on the bed. She set a plate of food down on his desk then an envelope next to it. She came over to the bed and looked over Yugi. His face was bruised again and he looked like he had been crying since it happen. She saddened as she looked at her little boy.  
  
Riko's words suddenly shot into her head  
  
'If you don't do what I say bitch, I will kill that little shit of yours in the worst way possible!' It was the last thing that Riko said before he shut him self up in the bedroom.  
  
Ketten wondered how things got so out of hand in such a short while. It had to be the drugs Ketten had found in Riko's things. Ketten left the room quietly.  
  
***  
  
Yugi got up and looked around his room. He heard someone leave. He noticed some food on his desk and a letter. He wasn't hungry all of a sudden but he was curious about the letter. Yugi picked it up and looked at it. The words 'Yugi Motou' stood out right away. He opened it up to see it was a letter for him.  
  
  
  
Dear Yugi,  
  
Happy birthday! You are seven years old today.  
  
I wish you the best wishes for today. I am  
  
sorry I could not be there with you. I will  
  
make it up to you some how. How is your puzzle  
  
coming? I hope you finish it, I would like to  
  
see it when it is done. I miss you a lot.  
  
Egypt is very hot this time of year! Hope you  
  
are able to write back.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Ojichan  
  
  
  
  
  
It took Yugi a while to sound out all the words but when he was done reading it he smiled. Yugi folded the letter neatly and put in it the box where his puzzle was. Yugi pulled out the puzzle again and worked on it the rest of the day until he was tired again.  
  
***  
  
When Yugi woke up it was very early in the morning and he could hear voices coming from the other room. Yugi slid off the bed and tip toed over to the door to listen.  
  
"I'm sorry Ketten." Riko said  
  
"The hell you are." Ketten said crying  
  
"I needed to clear some shit up, I didn't mean to get out of control like that." Riko said.  
  
"I know you're on drugs Riko. I saw them." Ketten said.  
  
"Why are you snooping around in my stuff!" Riko said becoming angry.  
  
"You're scaring me Riko! Why are you doing this? Can't you see what is going on?!" Ketten pleaded.  
  
"I just think you are trying to get rid of me! You want me out don't you?! Just say it and I'll leave!" Riko yelled.  
  
"No I..I don't want you to leave! I just want you to become the Riko I fell in love with!" Ketten nearly begged. It got quiet. Yugi could just barely hear movement. He got up and went back to his bed to lay down.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later the house got a phone call. Luckily Ketten was home to answer it. Riko had gone out for away after getting pissed off about something. He hadn't changed much and Ketten was becoming more terrified of him everyday. Ketten smiled brightly when she heard the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello Ketten, how are things in Domino City?" Surgoroku said  
  
"Otosan! Things are fine! How is Egypt?" Ketten said  
  
"Very hot. Seem to never drop belong 90 here. So where is my grandson?" Surgoroku said  
  
"He is in his room, working away at that puzzle I suppose. Would you like to speak to him?" Ketten asked.  
  
"I would very much." Surgoroku said. Ketten put the phone down and went up to Yugi's room. She went in quietly. Yugi looked up right away hoping not to see Riko.  
  
"Okasan?" He said meekly.  
  
"There is someone who wants to talk to you Yugi-chan, come here." Ketten said smiling. Yugi wondered what was going on and he followed her down stairs. She picked up the phone and covered up the mouth piece for a second.  
  
"You don't tell him anything about Riko." She warned.  
  
"Un." Yugi nodded. She handed Yugi the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi said  
  
"Yugi! How are you my boy?" Surgoroku said  
  
"Just fine Jichan! I got your letter on my birthday!" Yugi said, then he tried to forget that day all over again.  
  
"That's good Yugi. How is your puzzle coming?" Surgoroku said  
  
"Its hard. I am working on it all the time! I will finish it as soon as I can!" Yugi said.  
  
"That's great. I will send you another letter soon Yugi. You take care okay? I have to go now tell your mother I lover her." Surgoroku said  
  
"Un. Bye Jichan!" Yugi said. He waited until his grandfather hung up then he hung the phone up. Yugi looked up to see a very pissed off Riko standing by him. Yugi gulped as he seen Riko towering above him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Riko yelled.  
  
"Surgoroku called. It was nothing Riko!" Ketten said.  
  
"Bullshit!" Riko yelled  
  
"It was just Jichan! He wanted to talk to me!" Yugi said starting to get scared.  
  
Riko looked funny again. He looked like someone would when they were sleeping and someone scares them awake. The look that came from having a nightmare. Yugi noticed this look would appear when Riko was very mad. Yugi even asked his mother why Riko looked funny like this. She said it was because he was sick and would go to a doctor to help him become him self again. Yugi didn't quite understand what she meant by this, but he thought it had to do with all the pills Riko always had with him.  
  
"I don't want to hear you talk to anyone ever again!! GOT THAT LITTLE SHIT!?!" Riko yelled. Yugi felt tears again and he quickly brushed them away.  
  
"Demo, Jichan.." Yugi began.  
  
"ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME?!?" Riko yelled then he back handed Yugi knocking him backwards into the little table the phone sat on. The leg on the table snapped and the phone was knocked off. Riko gripped onto Yugi shirt.  
  
"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, WORTHLES PIECE OF SHIT!" Riko yelled. Ketten tried to stop him. She was knocked away then kicked a few times.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Riko said then he drug Yugi up to his room.  
  
Riko went to beating on Yugi. Yugi cried out feeling every blow. He felt blood drip from his nose, then he saw stars as Riko's fist connected with Yugi's temple. After Riko stopped Yugi laid there crying.  
  
"Shut up brat!" Riko said firmly.  
  
Yugi didn't listen.  
  
Riko got mad then flipped Yugi's desk onto its side knocking everything to the floor. Yugi winced at the noise. Finally Riko left slamming the door and then Ketten could be heard from downstairs crying then a few loud crashed then more crying. After Yugi calmed down he sat up. He found a tissue to try and stop his nose from bleeding then he went to picking up his puzzle the had been knocked to the floor. Yugi took the gold box and hid it in his closet then he crawled onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The price of friendship

Welcome one and all to the third chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed ANYWAY glad to know I have fans, because this story wouldn't be here with out the reviewer! If your wondering what's in store I have email and junk, gotten a few already love reading them I always replay to them and as MEL and TOKYOGAL already know I give sneek peeks (rather I just let you read whatever I have done) over Yahoo messenger ^_^ OH YEAH I JUST HIT 25,000 WORDS ON THIS FANFIC *jumps for joy* but sadly I am not going to post all of that in one day but I do try and update faithfully every day or two.  
  
ONE MORE THING I would like to welcome the newest semi not quite main characters to this fanfic in this chapter (who is it you ask? READ ON AND FIND OUT ^_^)  
  
I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!! (I can't believe I spelled Ketten's name wrong last chapter! *thinks to myself* BAKA!! *slaps forehead*)  
THREE  
  
The price of friendship  
Years passed slowly and things turned from bad to even worse. Yugi was in eighth grade now and would have to get to school by himself since Riko was usually gone and Ketten was at work. To make sure Yugi wouldn't say anything to his teachers about what was going on Riko would always tell Yugi he would kill Ketten if anyone found out. As a result of this Yugi was afraid to talk to anyone at school. He usually kept to himself and since he was so much smaller then everyone he was picked on all the time.  
  
Yugi got out of bed and got dressed. He was grasping onto his left side which Riko had more then likely cracked a rib the night before. He got in his closet and searched for his puzzle. He slipped the box in his book bag then he went to leave the house. He never usually ate breakfast since there was usually never anything at home to eat. The only real food he got was at school and if some kid would beat him up and take his lunch money then there would be nothing to eat at all. This is why Yugi would try to avoid any confrontation with any bullies until at least lunch was over.  
  
Yugi walked to school quietly. He got the school in sight and also a few kids that were notorious for sending him to the nurse. Yugi clung tight to the straps of his book bag and tried to walk past them unnoticed. He was almost home free when the biggest one stopped him.  
  
"Where do ya's think your goin' shrimp!?" He said. The two kids behind him laughed.  
  
"T-to s-school." Yugi mumbled getting scared.  
  
"Well, you can't pass unless you pay the toll!" The big one said  
  
"Yeah the toll!" One of the two said from behind him.  
  
"I d-don't.." Yugi began.  
  
"Shut up and hand over the money! The price is one lunch money kid!" The big one said shoving Yugi to the ground.  
  
This was all he needed was to give up his lunch money. He had to do it yesterday to which meant that he had gone two days with out eating. Yugi decided to try and get away. He jumped up and ran for the school but the three kids caught up with him and knocked him down.  
  
"Hand it over kid!" The big one yelled.  
  
"No!" Yugi said trying to get away.  
  
The biggest gripped onto Yugi's book bag pulling it off. The other two grabbed onto Yugi's arms to hold him. Yugi closed his eyes so he would have to see their faces. Yugi never looked at the face of the person who hit him. It made it easier to handle the beating. He felt a strike to his left side which was twice as painful since Riko had already turned that spot black and blue. After they had finished the largest boy reached into Yugi's pocket and took his money. Then they left him there to go to school. Yugi laid there for a while until he felt he could sit up with out passing out. He picked up his book bag and limped off to the school.  
  
***  
  
Yugi was thankful he could rest a bit in study hall. The day hadn't gotten much better but at least school was nearly over then he could go home and deal with Riko. Yugi pulled out his golden box with the puzzle in it. He worked on it quietly until the teacher announced he had to leave the room for a minute and everyone needed to behave and be quiet until he got back. As soon as he left everyone started talking. Yugi didn't think anything of it until he noticed someone was watching him. He looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes looking at him. Yugi looked away quickly.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" The boy said getting up from his seat. Another boy with dark colored hair who sat next to him also got up.  
  
"A p-puzzle." Yugi said looking at them.  
  
"A puzzle? What a waist of time. I could think of better things to do then solve a puzzle." The blonde boy said  
  
"I think its fun." Yugi said meekly.  
  
"What's fun? This thing? How stupid. Just a bunch of worthless blocks." The dark haired boy said  
  
"My Jichan got it for me. Its not worthless." Yugi said. The blonde boy picked up one of the pieces from the box. He looked at it seeing what looked like an eye on it.  
  
"Well..." The light haired boy began. He moved over to the window and opened it up. "...now its worthless." The blonde boy said tossing the golden eye puzzle piece out the window and into the river.  
  
Yugi got up and ran to stop him but it was too late. Yugi watched as the piece sank and disappeared to the bottom of the river. He backed away from the window letting his head hang. Tears formed in his eyes. Now he would never be able to solve the puzzle.  
  
***  
  
After school Yugi put his things in his locker then shut the door and headed to go home. He usually waited a little while to leave so he wouldn't be bothered by any of the kids. He left the now empty school and tried to hurry since if he was late Riko would be furious, however he didn't make it very far. Yugi noticed a few kids to one side of the building. Then he noticed they were fighting. Yugi looked on as the two boys were over powered by a much bigger kid, who looked to be in high school. It was then that Yugi noticed who the two boys were. They were the ones in study hall today. Yugi impulsively ran to them. He put himself between the two boys and the much larger kid who was about ready to attack them.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Yugi said holding out his arms to stop the huge boy.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" The huge kid laughed. Yugi cringed at the deep yell but he stood his ground.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way!" The huge kid yelled.  
  
"No! What your doing is wrong! Leave them alone!" Yugi yelled surprised at his own voice.  
  
"What are you doing?! Do you want to get beat up?!" The blonde said from the floor.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Yugi said in response.  
  
The huge kid began to get mad then he easily knocked Yugi down. Yugi sat up quickly seeing the muscle bound kid coming at him. He scooted away but the kid grabbed him and started to throw punches at him. The two boys the attack was intended for watched as Yugi huddled on the floor and the huge boy through punches at him.  
  
"Kuso!" The light haired boy said not able to watch any more. He jumped up and went to help Yugi.  
  
"Wait! What are you going to do!?" The darker haired boy said getting up.  
  
"I can't just sit here and watch!" The blonde said.  
  
The dark haired boy some what agreed then went to help. The blonde jumped right on the huge boy and knocked him away from Yugi. The dark haired kid helped take the huge kid to the ground The big kid was taken by surprise but he fought back right away. After a few minutes he had managed to beat the two off him. Then he left leaving the three boys alone. The blonde boy was the first to get up. He walked slowly over to Yugi who was curled up on the ground with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" The blonde said. Yugi weakly looked up  
  
"Un." He said quietly.  
  
"Why did you do that?" The blonde said with a touch of anger in his voice. Yugi winced at this and was quiet for a little bit.  
  
"I..didn't w-want you to get h-hurt." Yugi managed holding back tears.  
  
"Are you crazy? That kid was three times your size! You didn't have anything to do with this fight, why did you help us?" The blonde said  
  
"I kn-know. But I hate to see p-people fight!" Yugi said wiping his face.  
  
"But even after..what I did to you today. You still helped us?" The blonde said.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Yugi said getting up off the floor.  
  
He picked up his book bag then smiled at the two boys. He began his walk home. He knew he was in for it. He was already going to be late no matter how fast he got home now. The two boys watched as Yugi left.  
  
"That kid has some guts." The dark haired boy said. The blonde nodded. Suddenly he took off running towards the school.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" The dark haired boy called out.  
  
"I have to do something!" The blonde yelled. The dark hair boy barely kept up with him as they raced back to the school, he was astonished to see the blonde jump into the river.  
  
"Have you gone crazy!?!" The dark haired boy yelled.  
  
The blonde swam to the bottom and franticly searched around for the golden puzzle piece. He had to surface for air before he finally found what he was looking for. He swam back to where the darker haired boy stood waiting. He stuffed the puzzle piece into his pocket. He and didn't wait around for the dark haired boy to say anything but he took off running towards the direction where Yugi had walked off to. He ran as fast as he could to find Yugi. He had almost given up knowing he wouldn't know which house that he lived in when he spotted the smaller boy about a block ahead of him. He ran faster.  
  
Yugi walked quietly almost limping from the pain all over his body. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him real loud. He jumped a bit not knowing who was behind him He turned to look to see the blonde headed boy running to catch up with him. Yugi stopped in the middle of the side walk to wait for him. The blonde stopped next to Yugi huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath. He rested his hands on his knees bent over a bit to take in air.  
  
"Good thing...I found..you!" He said between deep gasps for air.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you all wet?" Yugi asked looking at him as he caught his breath. He was soaked and his hair was sopping wet  
  
"I wanted to..thank you for helping...us." He said standing up straight still breathing heavy. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the golden puzzle piece. Yugi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Here. This is yours." He said holding it out for Yugi to take.  
  
"You found this..for me?" Yugi said astonished at the blonde.  
  
"I'm sorry..for throwing it in the river. Thank you for helping me, even after what I did to you. I hope you can forgive me. Take it." He said  
  
"Thank you. I forgive you. Don't worry about that." Yugi said taking the puzzle piece back.  
  
"Good. My name in Katsuya Jonouchi." Jonouchi said  
  
"Mutou Yugi." Yugi said holding out his hand. Jonouchi took Yugi's hand and shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Yugi." Jonouchi said  
  
"Nice to meet you too Jonouchi. Friends?" Yugi said meekly.  
  
"Friends." Jonouchi said. Yugi smiled.  
  
"I better be getting home then. I'm already late." Yugi said  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at school then. How's about we sit together at lunch?" Jonouchi said  
  
"I'd like that." Yugi said  
  
"Okay I'll meet you out side the lunch line then. Ja!" Jonouchi said then he waved and headed home.  
  
Yugi watched him leave then he turned his attention to getting home. He was in trouble. He knew this very well. He was nearly 20 minutes late already. He walked along quietly dreading stepping in his house. He was going to be beat again, all because he was late since he helped Jonouchi in that fight.  
  
It was worth it.  
  
Yugi quietly opened the door hoping no one would notice him come in. He quickly went in and headed for the stairs. Before he got to them however he felt a strong hand grab him. He was spun around to face Riko who had that look in his eyes again. Those dark eyes and that wild look was more then enough to scare the hell out a Yugi.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been?" His voice was full of malice.  
  
"At s-school.." Yugi said. Riko wasted no time in dropping Yugi to the floor with one quick punch. Yugi tried to crawl away which only made Riko angrier.  
  
"I'll teach you to be late, you worthless piece of shit!" Riko yelled.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the look on Riko's face. For some reason the blows Riko was sending hurt more then usual. It never came to Yugi's attention that Riko was using some type of whip or belt to hit him with this time. Yugi could never remember Riko having a whip. Maybe it wasn't a whip maybe it was just his imagination. Yugi didn't care he wasn't going to open his eyes to find out anyway. After a very hard blow to the face Yugi went dead weight and was knocked out cold.  
  
He welcomed the sudden quiet rest his battered body fell into.  
  
To be continued...  
I know its not quite the same as in the show but hey its not suppose to be ^_^ anyway yeah that's where I got the chapter from but I changed it to be more...well mine. Hope you like let me know. 


	4. Loyalty

FINALLY I haven't had much luck signing into fanfiction lately (darn computer!!!) and I'm also having some really serious writers block!! anyways I would like to welcome a new character well he was mentioned in the last chapter but not by name WHO IS IT? (who really cares) um just read! ^_^;;  
  
Like a good communist I own nothing!  
FOUR  
  
Loyalty  
When Yugi woke up it was late. For some reason his left eye wouldn't open. Yugi weakly looked around to see where he was. He finally realized he was in his room on the floor. He slowly pushed his throbbing body off the ground. He staggered to walk since he felt so weak. Some how he made it to the door. He stumbled out and into the bathroom across the hall. Trying to be as quiet as he could he shut the door softly behind him. He didn't bother to turn on a light and he barely made it to the toilet before he was sick.  
  
Yugi vaguely wondered how he could be throwing up when he hadn't eaten anything in two days. After he was sure his stomach was steady enough he got up took look in the mirror. He was too weak to stand so he had to hold him self up with the sink. His face was bruised and his eye was swollen shut. He had a few cuts around his jaw line and he couldn't breath out of his nose. There was blood from his nose to the bottom of his chin. His face felt puffy and it was really hurting. Suddenly he heard footsteps out side the bathroom. He froze in place fearing that Riko had caught him out of his room. The door opened slowly. Yugi shut his eyes expecting to get hurt again.  
  
"Yugi-chan." He heard a soft voice from the door.  
  
"Okasan." Yugi said looking up right away. She looked just as bad as him. Yugi's eyes filled up with tears right away.  
  
"Oh Yugi!" She said then she rushed over to Yugi to hug him.  
  
She put her arms around him firmly. This was enough to send pain through Yugi's entire body. The touch was agonizing. He choked back a cry. She immediately let go of him. He dropped to his knees in tears. Ketten sat down next to him and rubbed his back to ease him.  
  
"Let me see." Ketten whispered. Yugi sat up and leaned back at Ketten looked him over. She lifted up his shirt to reveal deep welts on his chest stomach and back. She was crying now.  
  
"Okasan.." Yugi began. The pain from his body throbbed harder.  
  
"What is it?" She said trying to stop crying.  
  
"I don't feel well." Yugi said.  
  
"Lets get you into bed." Ketten said helping him up. Half way to Yugi's room he passed out and Ketten had to struggle to get him in bed with out making any noise. She laid him down on the bed then left the room.  
  
***  
  
Yugi didn't wake up until morning. He looked around the room wondering what was going on. He tried to sit up but every muscle in his body protested it. He pulled himself out of bed and over to his desk where there was a note sitting there.  
Yugi,  
  
I called you off school and  
  
told them you were sick. You  
  
need rest. Riko said it was  
  
okay don't worry just get  
  
better. Put ice on you eye.  
  
Love,  
  
Okasan  
Yugi frowned. He was supposed to meet Jonouchi at lunch today. This was great. He makes a friend then has to skip out of meeting him as planed. Yugi hoped Jonouchi wouldn't get mad. Yugi decided that there was nothing he could do about it anyway and plus every bruise on his body was calling for his body to rest. He limped over to his bed and laid down again.  
  
***  
  
Jonouchi looked up at the door. The address was right so this must have been the right house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Yugi sat up in his bed. Someone was knocking at the door. Yugi slipped out of bed to go peek out of the window. He had been home from school for three days and he still felt like crap. At least his eye was not swollen shut anymore. He lifted the blind quietly and took a peek. After seeing who it was he went straight for the door. Riko was gone and if he came back and Jonouchi was here there would be trouble. Yugi got down stairs to the front door then he relaxed and tried to look sick (which wasn't hard since he looked like hell anyways, he had not eaten much for nearly five days and he was pale weak, and shaky.) Yugi opened the door.  
  
"Jonouch-kun..what are you doing here?" Yugi said surprised at how rough his voice really was.  
  
"You were gone from school for three days, I heard you were sick so I brought you your homework." Jonouchi said smiling.  
  
"Come on in." Yugi said stepping back. Jonouchi came in and set Yugi's books down. Yugi wandered over to the couch and sat down curling up to keep warm since the house was chilly.  
  
"You don't look so good, you got the flu? What happen to your eye?" Jonouchi said looking over Yugi. He was pale his left eye was blood shot, and he looked thinner then usual.  
  
"I'm okay, it's just an infection." Yugi lied. He leaned over and rested his head on the arm of the sofa and instantly fell right to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Yugi." He heard softly.  
  
"Yugi hey wake up." He heard again. Yugi woke slowly to see Jonouchi in front of him.  
  
"Jonouchi? What are you doing here?" Yugi said a little confused.  
  
"You fell asleep. Here I made you some soup, you look starved." Jonouchi said.  
  
He helped Yugi up to the table where there was a nice steaming bowl of soup. Yugi hesitantly picked up the spoon to eat. He looked around the room to see what time it was then seeing he had time Yugi began to spoon the soup into his mouth. Jonouchi watch as Yugi gulped it down. He must have been hungry.  
  
"Whoa, slow down their, your going to upset your stomach eating so fast." Jonouchi said. Yugi ignored him, and finished off the last of the soup and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"When was the last time you ate anything?" Jonouchi said  
  
"I don't know." Yugi said. The soup sat happily in his stomach.  
  
"You must have been real sick, are you feeling better?" Jonouchi said  
  
"Yes. I will be back to school on Monday." Yugi said (since it was Friday)  
  
"That's good. I will be leaving then. I hope you feel better." Jonouchi said  
  
"I do. Thank you Jonouchi." Yugi said getting up to see him out the door.  
  
Once he was gone Yugi quickly cleaned up the bowl and put it away. Then he took his homework and went up stairs to his room. He could feel the soup sloshing around in his stomach which made him tired again. He went back to sleep with a smile now that his stomach was full.  
  
***  
  
Come Monday Yugi's left eye was almost normal and he was feeling much better. Riko didn't give him an easy weekend though, but at least he could go to school again. Yugi walked to school quietly. He went inside and headed to his locker, however, he didn't make it there safely. Before he knew it he was slammed into a locker real hard. Yugi slid to the floor then looked up to see a large kid towering above him. The kid grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground and pressed him into the locker.  
  
"Got any money for me today?!" The kid howled. Yugi was quiet, and he began to shake.  
  
"No." Yugi said weakly.  
  
"You little piece of shit!" The boy yelled. The words were like needles stabbing Yugi's mind. He looked away. He slammed Yugi into the locker again.  
  
"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!!" He yelled.  
  
Yugi shook wildly. He still refused to open his eyes. By now there was a crowd of kids surrounding them to watch. Yugi felt like he was in a side show. He whimpered as he felt a few blows to his stomach. The kid dropped him and he fell to his knees clutching his stomach.  
  
"Hey leave him alone!" Yugi heard. He looked up right away. He seen Jonouchi pushing through the crowd then he stepped in front of Yugi.  
  
"Leave him alone." Jonouchi repeated.  
  
"And you're the one who is going to make me?!" The kid laughed.  
  
"Yes." Jonouchi said. It was true the kid was bigger then Yugi but he was the same size as Jonouchi.  
  
"Jonouch-kun." Yugi said looking at Jonouchi who was ready to fight.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi just stay back." Jonouchi said.  
  
The other kid attacked first. Jonouchi dodged and shoved the kid into the ground. He got up right away. Yugi got up from the floor and watched as Jonouchi and the other kid fought. Just then a teacher broke up the fight. Soon Jonouchi and the other kid were both sent to the office. Yugi followed know that Jonouchi would get in trouble. He stepped into the office where Jonouchi was getting yelled at from the principle. The angry man looked up.  
  
"What do you want? Class is started now go!" The principle said firmly  
  
"Excuse me sir. Jonouchi was just sticking up for me. That kid was going to beat me up and Jonouchi stopped him. It's not his fault. Please don't punish him." Yugi said meekly  
  
"Is this true Katsuya?" The principle said.  
  
"Yes." Jonouchi said  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this Katsuya?" The principle said  
  
"With all do respect sir, would you have believed me if I tried?" Jonouchi said  
  
"Katsuya don't push your luck, now get to class and be good. Here is a late pass for you both." The principle said. Jonouchi nodded then left with Yugi. The two walked down the hall towards class.  
  
"Arigatou Jonouch-kun." Yugi said timidly.  
  
"No need to thank me Yugi, that's what friends is for." Jonouchi said  
  
"I've never really had a friend before." Yugi said  
  
"Well neither have I really." Jonouchi said.  
  
***  
  
Jonouchi and Yugi sat together at lunch. Yugi sat across form Jonouchi with his tray. Yugi who was starving like always gulped down his hamburger and fries that he got from the lunch line. Jonouchi watched him wondering if he ever ate anything when he wasn't at school. Soon the kid that was with Jonouchi the other day sat down next to them.  
  
"Yo Jonouchi. Hey aren't you that kid from the other day?" He said turning to Yugi.  
  
"Un." Yugi said with a mouth full. Jonouchi laughed.  
  
"This is Motou Yugi. Yugi, this is Hiroto Honda." Jonouchi said. Yugi swallowed his mouthful and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Honda." Yugi said smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Yugi." Honda said. Yugi went back to eating. The two watched him eat.  
  
"Man for a little guy you sure can eat." Jonouchi said. Yugi only smiled with a mouthful again.  
  
"Bottomless pit?" Honda said  
  
"Sa..Yugi you want to go to the arcade after school or something." Jonouchi said. Yugi looked up from his food.  
  
"I can't. I have to be home by 3:30, or I'll get in trouble." Yugi said.  
  
"Maybe some other time then." Jonouchi said. Yugi thought about this for a while. Riko was usually gone on Friday and Saturday.  
  
"I might be able to go after four in the evening on Friday." Yugi said  
  
"Cool. We'll go then. You coming Honda?" Jonouchi said.  
  
"Sure." Honda said.  
  
***  
  
After school Yugi and Jonouchi walked together until they had to part their separate ways. Jonouchi waved and Yugi smiled then headed to his house.  
  
He entered his house with a smile. The first one he has had coming home in a long time. He walked in and the first thing he noticed was how smoky it was. He waved his hand to fan the smoke away. It had a horrible smell. Like it was sweet but terribly unpleasant.  
  
"Is that you ya little shit?" Riko's voice was heard coming from the kitchen. He came out with some type of hand rolled smoke in his hand that was lit. Marijuana. Yugi only nodded.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling for?" Riko muttered. Yugi quickly wiped the smile off his face and headed for his room. Riko stumbled over to stop him.  
  
"DAMNIT I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!" Riko yelled grabbing Yugi buy his book bag.  
  
"N-nothing!" Yugi said falling to the ground. He turned over to see Riko's wicked face. On impulse he shut his eyes tight so he wouldn't see Riko.  
  
"Bullshit! What the hell is going on?!" Riko said after grabbing Yugi by the shirt and back handing him a few times making his nose bleed. He kept sending painful blows onto Yugi for some time. After a while he dropped Yugi to the floor.  
  
"Now tell me." Riko said. Yugi huddled in a ball on the floor. He was crying loudly.  
  
"TELL ME!!" Riko yelled. Yugi flinched at the yell and cried more.  
  
"I..m-made a f-friend...at s-s-school." Yugi managed. Riko laughed  
  
"You made a friend..at school? How cute! Well guess what?" Riku grabbed Yugi off the floor and slammed him into the wall. He held him a few feet off the ground by his shirt with one hand. Yugi clutched onto Riko's wrists tightly. Tears rolled down his face.  
  
"If your little friend ever finds out about what goes on here....I'll kill him. Then you." Riko said. He took a puff of his smoke, then blew it in Yugi's face. Yugi gagged a bit. Riko dropped him then left the room. Yugi drug his body up to his room for the night.  
  
To be continued...  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. He just looked corrupt

Well I'm here again with the next chapter. I know you all want to see Yami get in the action well what can I say -_-.....just remember this is a very long fanfic anyway oodles and oodles of new character in this chapter...well only two important ones really but anyway review and all that deposit at least 7 reviews and I might be happy and update fast ON WITH THE SHOW err CHAPTER!  
  
I don't own it I swear  
  
FIVE  
  
(Change seen)  
  
He just looked corrupt  
  
***  
  
Boy was it good to be home. He couldn't wait to show his son what he had for him. As soon as he saw it he knew he just had to get it. He got his things out of his car and headed for his house. When inside he was greeted by his wife and son.  
  
"Good to see you!" He greeted them.  
  
"Otosan!" His son smiled happily.  
  
"We missed you so much." His wife said.  
  
"I missed you both as well, just let me unpack real quick, then I have something for you." He said turning to his son.  
  
"What is it?" The boy said happily.  
  
"Just be patient my boy." He said as he removed his shoes.  
  
After a short while he had all his things put away and he was settled back in his home. He pulled out the gift wrapped lightly in the tissue paper he had packed it in for the trip home. He headed out to the living room to find his son.  
  
"Ryou! Please come here." He called to his son.  
  
"Yes?" Ryou said coming into the living room.  
  
"Here you go. I got it in Egypt. Its very old." He said handing the gift over.  
  
"Thank you!" Ryou said then he began to pull off the tissue paper.  
  
He uncovered a large gold ring. In the center there was a triangle with an Egyptian eye symbol on it. There also were five cones hanging from the ring. Ryou smiled looking it over.  
  
"Its pretty." Ryou said holding it up.  
  
"When I seen it I knew it was for you." He said  
  
"You did?" Ryou asked a little perplexed.  
  
"Yes I don't know why but somehow, it was like it was calling me to get it for you." He said.  
  
Ryou took it up to his room and set it on his night stand. He was getting ready to do his homework when he looked over at the ring. There was some sort of strange energy coming from it. He tried to ignore it. He found himself drawing his eyes to look at the ring every few minutes. There was just something about it he couldn't place his finger on.  
  
After a long while he finally got his homework done. Ryou put his books away then went to leave the room. He stopped and turned back to look at the ring. It was just a ring. Nothing more. Then why was it preoccupying his thoughts? He walked back to the night stand and picked up the ring. The shiny gold surface reflected in his eye. He set it down and went to one of his drawers and opened it to look for something. He pulled out a thin leather strap and returned to the Ring. He tied it to the ring then slipped it around his neck. The ring hung just below his heart. Ryou smiled. It felt correct. Soon the ring began to glow and Ryou didn't know what was going on. There was a bright flash of light that blinded him. He covered his face to shield his eyes.  
  
When the light calmed down he slowly opened his eyes. As they adjusted a figure focused in front of him. It looked just like him. Only his eyes were...different. His hair also seemed a little unrulier.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryou asked a little confused and somewhat scared.  
  
"I will ask all the questions got it!? Now where am I?" He demanded.  
  
"My room." Ryou said not liking this boy attitude.  
  
"Kuso.." The boy cursed. He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Ryou stopped him.  
  
"What is it?!" He snapped. Ryou jumped a bit.  
  
"Uh..um..Where are you going?" Ryou asked'  
  
"I'm leaving. I have business to take care of, got a problem with that?" The boy spat.  
  
"Well..I...no..it's just..You can't just go walking out of here." Ryou said  
  
"Why not?!" He snapped again.  
  
"You just appeared from no where. My parents are going to freak if they see someone who looks like me just walking out especially if I am still here." Ryou said.  
  
His twin grumbled. He was right. There was no way he could just walk around anywhere. He would be noticed, and captured, then punished, or killed. He looked back towards Ryou. There was one thing he knew he could do.  
  
"You are right, but there is a way to fix this problem." He boy said.  
  
Ryou looked confused. Suddenly the boy was gone after a flash of light. Ryou looked around confused. The look alike had left just as fast as he appeared. Ryou wondered if it was just a dream. Yes a dream. That is what it was. His mind playing tricks on him. Ryou turned to leave then suddenly..  
  
***  
  
Ryou's father watched as he came from his room.  
  
"Where are you going Ryou?" He asked  
  
"Out." Was his response.  
  
"But its late, you have school tomorrow." He said  
  
"I don't care." They boy said  
  
"Ryou I don't like that tone." His father said. The boy shot a cold look at him.  
  
"My name is Bakura." He said then left slamming the door with out another word.  
  
***  
  
Ryou woke up the next morning bright and early. He blinked wondering what had happen. The last thing he remembered was talking to that boy who looked like him. He shrugged then got up to get ready for school. He came downstairs to eat breakfast. He sat down at the table and waited. His father came in the kitchen and sat down. His mother sat his breakfast down then she sat down. They were both glaring at him. He got nervous a bit.  
  
"Ryou." His father said in an angry tone. Ryou looked up worried not know what he had done wrong.  
  
"Yes?" He said  
  
"We are very disappointed in you. The way you acted last night was unacceptable. I won't have you acting like that anymore got it?" His father said.  
  
"What did I do?" Ryou said confused.  
  
"Don't give me that Ryou, you know very well what you did and I wont have it!" His father scolded. Ryou looked down at the table.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said still not knowing what was going on.  
  
"I hope you are, making me and your mother worry about you like that. Now eat so you can get to school!" He said.  
  
"Hai." Ryou said.  
  
***  
  
Several weeks had passed and things seemed to be getting stranger. Ryou's parents seemed to be mad at him for something or other everyday now and he still didn't understand why. He also seemed to loose track of numerous hours. He couldn't really remember what he had done and where he was. It was all very strange and it almost seemed that he was going insane. Ryou sat in his room looking at his ring he stared at the eye almost as if it was looking right back at him.  
  
"Ryou! Come here!" He heard from in the living room.  
  
Great. He was in trouble again. What did he do this time? He couldn't remember doing anything wrong as always, but that never seemed to matter. He left his room just after putting the leather strap around him neck letting the ring hang at his chest. He came out seeing his father and mother sitting waiting for him.  
  
"Ryou, we have to talk." His father said. Ryou didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Your school called." His mother said  
  
"You skipped school yesterday. Again! What the hell are you thinking!?" His father said getting frustrated. Ryou frowned.  
  
"Where were you?" His mother asked  
  
"I.." Ryou began. He suddenly found the ground very interesting.  
  
"Ryou, don't give me that. You know where you went! You have been giving me that ridicules excuse that you never know where you are, or what you were doing! I'm sick of it!" His father yelled.  
  
"Ryou you are scaring us! Sometimes you act like a completely different person! Please if there is something wrong tell us! We want to help you!" His mother pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry! I wish I could tell you what is wrong! I just don't know! I don't know anything anymore!..." He dropped to his knees holding back tears. "...I think I'm going crazy!" Ryou said gripping his knees. His mother got up to comfort him.  
  
"...and then there was that boy." Ryou said  
  
"What boy?" His father asked fearing the maybe Ryou WAS going insane.  
  
"I seen him in my room a few weeks ago...then again the other day. He said he was my darker side! He said he was looking for revenge! I feel as if he is in my head always! He never leaves me alone! I'm scared!" Ryou said then he let tears pour out his eyes. His mother held his close.  
  
"Don't worry we will get you help! We will take you to a doctor! Don't worry my child!" His mother cried. His father however only left the room with out a word.  
  
***  
  
They waited patiently in the waiting room. Ryou was already about to cry. He had been thinking about things since he had told his parents about that boy. Was his crazy? Ryou didn't know but his mother promised that she would get him help. His father had taken things rather bad. He wouldn't speak to Ryou much and he refused to come to the doctors visit. It was like his father didn't want to deal with him. Ryou looked up as a receptionist stepped out holding a clip board.  
  
"Ryou Bakura?" She said  
  
"Common." His mother said standing up. They walked back to the office where they waited for the doctor to see them. The doctor stepped in and his mother quickly stood up to shake his hand. He sat down in front of Ryou.  
  
"You must be Ryou my name is Dr. Kaiketsu. Glad to meet you. Now I just need to ask a few questions is that okay?" Ryou blankly stared at the floor nodding his head.  
  
"Okay, age?" He asked  
  
"Thirteen." Ryou said  
  
"How has school grades been going for you?" He asked  
  
"I have A's and B's" Ryou said  
  
"What about the kids at your school? Do you get picked on?" He asked  
  
"No." Ryou said  
  
"I heard you have been absent with out your parents approval. Do you like school?" He said  
  
"Yes. I like school." Ryou said  
  
"Then where did you go instead?" He asked  
  
"I don't know." Ryou said  
  
"You don't know or you don't remember?" He said  
  
"I don't remember." Ryou said  
  
"Tell me what you do remember." He said  
  
"I left my house to go to school. Then I found myself at home again and school was over." Ryou said.  
  
"You have no idea where you were for those seven or eight hours?" He said  
  
"No." Ryou said  
  
"So tell me about this boy that you have talked to." He said.  
  
"I've only seen him twice." Ryou said  
  
"What did he look like?" He said  
  
"Like me. Only different." Ryou said  
  
"How?" He said  
  
"He just looked..corrupt. His eyes were cold. Maybe a little older." Ryou said  
  
"Did he tell you his name?" He said  
  
"Bakura. He said he was my dark side. He referred to himself as my 'yami'." Ryou said. The doctor was taking down notes.  
  
"Do you know where this person is right now?" He asked  
  
"Yes. Right here." Ryou said tapping his finger on his chest.  
  
"He is in you? May we speak with him?" He asked  
  
"But.." Ryou protested.  
  
"Please Ryou. We would like to talk to him." The Doctor said  
  
"I've never tried to get him to come out." Ryou said  
  
"Try for us. Can you do that?" The doctor asked  
  
"Hai." Ryou said getting scared.  
  
He closed his eyes and searched his mind for the boy who was his dark half. Soon he found himself standing in some strange place. It looked like a temple. There were two doors one was silver the other looked like stone.  
  
"What do you want?" A voice came from behind him. Ryou turned around to look at his dark side.  
  
"They wish to speak with you." Ryou said  
  
"What if I don't want to speak with them?" His dark side said  
  
"They want to know who you are..." Ryou said "...I want to know who you are." Ryou said.  
  
"You don't need to know anything about me!" He spat. Ryou was quiet.  
  
"Who are these people who wish to see me?" His dark said  
  
"Just a doctor. And my mother." Ryou said.  
  
"Very well I will amuse them." His dark said.  
  
***  
  
Back in the doctor's office they watched as Ryou blanked out. It was only a minute or two then his eyes shot open. He looked different. His eyes were as cold as ice and his face was hardened. An evil grin appeared on his face, and his appear to be older. His mother and Dr. Kaiketsu were stunned among other things. The wicked dark eyes scanned the room.  
  
"I am here. What do you want from me?" His cruel voice stated.  
  
"Ryou?" His mother said fearing this new look on her son's face.  
  
"I am not Ryou." He said  
  
"Can you give us your name?" The doctor said  
  
"You may call be Bakura, and do not talk to me as if I were a child!" He spat  
  
"Okay Bakura, where did you come from?" The doctor said  
  
"The land of endless sand." Bakura said.  
  
"Where is that at?" The doctor said.  
  
"Figure it out for your self." Bakura said  
  
"Alright Bakura. Why are you here? And who are you?" The doctor said  
  
"I am not here by choice. I was sealed away by the pharaoh more then five thousand years ago. And when I find him I will kill him!" Bakura said angrily.  
  
"What do you want with Ryou?" The doctor said.  
  
"Want with him? I am bonded to him! I am his dark side he is my light. Believe me when I say I would rid myself of my light side if I had a choice. He is only a boy. A tool to help me find the pharaoh. Worthless trash I must drag with me." Bakura said coldly. His mother began to cry at the harsh words.  
  
"Bakura, is there anyway you can let Ryou live in peace. He only.." The doctor started  
  
"I told you. Ryou and I are to halves of the same person. I will not sit idle. I live my life alone. I go where I want when I want, and I do not bow to your wishes. I have no master now." Bakura said with that he left, leaving a bewildered Ryou in his place.  
  
Ryou looked up then he began to shake. He hunched over in his seat and began to cry. The doctor asked to speak with his mother alone for a minute after which a diagnosis was speculated on. Multiple personality disorder. What a scary thought.  
  
It couldn't be possible.  
  
To be continued...  
  
There you have it yeah I know totally jumped off course but hey Ryou is an important character you know and trust me Yami will get here soon okay he is coming don't worry well got to go! review please! next chapter will be fun I swear oh the chapter name for it is "Fun, games, milkshakes, and blood." ^_^ cya  
  
Oh and for those of you who have never read my other story feel free to check it out it complete its angst just like this one oh and don't forget to review! 


	6. Fun, games, milkshakes, and blood

I don't really have anything to say here um...thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
I don't own Yugioh...or tekken...or anything ^_^;;;  
  
SIX  
  
Fun, games, milkshakes, and blood  
  
School was finally over for the weekend. Yugi got out of class as fast as he could to go meet Jonouchi at his locker. They had been walking home together for the past week. Today they were supposed to go to the arcade, that is if Yugi could some how sneak out after Riko left.  
  
Yugi walked home with Jonouchi until they had to part ways. Then Yugi headed to his house hoping that Riko was in a good mood. This rarely ever happened so Yugi didn't count on it. He stepped in the door and quickly went to his room. He didn't see Riko but he knew he was there. Relieved that he got to his room with out a confrontation he pulled out his puzzle then put his book bag away He sat down on his bed to work on it. It was well over half way down and he was happy knowing he would finish it very soon.  
  
It was almost five o'clock. Yugi was getting nervous that maybe Riko wouldn't leave. Yugi tried not to worry about it and he continued working on the puzzle. Soon he heard some movement down stairs then he went to peek out the door. He seen the front door slam then he heard a car pull out and drive away. This would be his chance. He shakily stepped out of his room then headed down the steps. The farther he got from his room the harder it seemed for him to breathe and walk normally. He knew Riko was gone, and he knew he was safe at the moment, but his body shook knowing that this would be considered suicide if Riko would have still been there. Yugi made it to the bottom of the steps then left the house.  
  
***  
  
Yugi looked around amongst the many kids running around the arcade. He wandered in amazed at all the neat looking games. He didn't have any money what so ever but he was happy to watch other kids play them. It wasn't long before he heard his name being called.  
  
"Yugi! Hey! Didn't think you were going to make it!" Jonouchi said running over to greet him.  
  
"Hello Jonouch-kun." Yugi said smiling.  
  
"Common there is this really cool game I want you to play with me!" Jonouchi said  
  
"But I don't have any money." Yugi said sadly.  
  
"That's okay, I'll take care of it." Jonouchi said pulling Yugi over to the game. Yugi went on for a while playing games with his friend. After a while Honda showed up and the three of them hung out.  
  
***  
  
"Great game!" Yugi said winning his fifth straight game over Jonouchi.  
  
"Man Jou, he really killed you that time." Honda said watching them  
  
"Man! Yugi, are you absolutely SURE you haven't ever played Tekken?" Jonouchi said  
  
"Yes." Yugi said.  
  
"I didn't even get one hit on you!" Jonouchi said. Yugi only shrugged.  
  
"I'm hungry lets go get a burger." Honda said  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jonouchi said. Yugi looked over at the clock. It was after seven.  
  
"I should be getting home." Yugi said.  
  
"Aw common, I'll buy you a milk shake, lets go!" Jonouchi said tugging on Yugi's arm.  
  
"Oh alright." Yugi said. The three of them walked across the street where there was a burger place namely 'Burger World'.  
  
***  
  
Yugi happily slugged down his shake after eating a cheese burger in record time. Jonouchi and Honda were still teasing him about how fast he ate. It was almost as if every bite would be the last bite he would get. Yugi smiled slurping up the chocolate banana with whip cream milk shake. He finished shortly then sat back in the booth.  
  
"Thank you Jonouch-kun!" Yugi said. Jonouchi only waved his hand signaling that it wasn't a problem since his mouth was full.  
  
"I stole the money out of my pop's wallet. He'll never miss it, besides he said if I needed money that he would lend me some." Jonouchi said after finishing his food.  
  
"Wouldn't he get mad if he found out you didn't ask for it?" Yugi said.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think your pops would get mad?" Jonouchi said. Yugi quieted.  
  
"I don't know my real dad." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry." Jonouchi said  
  
"But if I ever tried that with my step dad.." Yugi stopped knowing what would happen. He shivered. "...he would be very mad." Yugi said after a long pause. Mad was an understatement. Enraged would be more like it..or murderous. Yugi looked out the window and was quiet for a long time. He saw that it was dark now, then he felt the sudden feeling that he needed to go home NOW. Yugi got up from his seat.  
  
"I have to be going now." He said holding back his fear. Yugi didn't really give them much time to say anything but 'See ya.' As he walked off. He walked down the street as fast as he could. For some reason he felt as if he was in trouble.  
  
This was also a huge understatement.  
  
***  
  
Yugi got his house in sight and froze. There was a car in the drive way. Riko's car. Be begun to shake knowing that he was in trouble. He walked slower now not wanted to go home. He wanted to turn and run. Run back to the burger place...back to school...away for his house...ANYWHERE. He knew that if he did he would put his mom in danger. He walked on. Finally he made it to the door. He opened the door slowly then stepped inside. He was using all his courage to hold back the tears that insisted on forming in his eyes.  
  
He didn't see Riko and he was hoping with all him might that maybe Riko had just come home and went right to his room not caring if Yugi was home or not. He had no such luck. He had just made it to the second step when he heard a murderous voice from behind him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Riko said quietly.  
  
The voice was like nothing Yugi had heard come from Riko before. It was brutal but soft. Yugi's whole body shook not wanting to be here. He wanted to be ANYWHERE but here. Tears slid down his eyes. Yugi didn't answer.  
  
"Well?" Riko said. He heard Riko get up from the couch.  
  
"I..I..I.." Yugi couldn't speak. His voice refused to sound out.  
  
"Where..the fuck..have you been!?" Each word slipped out sounding more painful. Yugi wouldn't turn to look at him.  
  
"I w-w-was.." Yugi said. He was so scared he felt dizzy, then sick. He could taste sour burger and he felt the shake he had so happily eaten curdle in his stomach.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Riko said cruelly yet ever so sweetly. He said it as if it would be...fun.  
  
Yugi's eye went wide. On sudden impulse he ran. He got to the steps then didn't know where to go. He shot to his room then slammed the door behind him and tried to hold the door shut while he locked it. Riko had slammed his body into the door sending Yugi flying backwards. The force was so great the door knob ripped right off the door. It swung open to reveal Riko standing in the door way with clenched fists. The look on Yugi's face was pure terror. He scooted backwards bumping into the bed. He got up and slid away from then bed then he was up against the desk. Riko stepped forward.  
  
He suddenly grabbed for Yugi's arm but Yugi moved causing Riko to only grab his sleeve. Yugi pulled away still letting his shirt slip off. He ran for the door in another effort to get away. He only made it to the steps.  
  
Riko had dived to the floor gripping Yugi's ankle causing him to fall forwards and nearly down the steps. Riko stood and drug him to the middle of the hall. This is where Yugi thought would be that last place he would be alive. Yugi waited covering his face with his arms not wanting to see Riko. He was more afraid to see the look on Riko's face then to get hit, no matter how hard, or with what. Riko grabbed him by his hair, then pulled him to a semi standing position. This is when he felt the fists few blows. Yugi cried out in pain. Riko still had a hold of his hair. Yugi desperately clung to Riko's wrists trying to get loose.  
  
Riko finally dropped him. Yugi fell to the floor. He again tried to scoot away but Riko stopped him by grabbing him and holding him to the ground. He felt Riko sit on his pelvis. Now there was no way to get away.  
  
"Where were you?" Riko said. Yugi shook frantically. He was breathing in deep gasps almost hyperventilating. He still wouldn't open his eyes.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU!?!?!" Riko yelled. The voice shook Yugi more. He cried. He cried hard. Mostly because he just wanted Riko to hurry up and kill him. It would be better that way. At least he wouldn't have to be scared any more.  
  
"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!!" Riko yelled again sending tremors through Yugi's small body.  
  
"I-I-I.." Yugi paused for a deep breath as he choked on his tears. "..w-w- we-nt.." Another breath and a sob. "..t-t-to th-th-the.." Another gasp for air and a whimper "..a-ar-ar-ca-ca-de." Yugi sobbed.  
  
He was crying so hard he was choking on each breath. Suddenly he saw stars. Riko had let out an on slot of massive punches to Yugi's face. He used both fists and it was nearly enough to break Yugi's neck at the force of each impact. Blood gushed from Yugi's nose then mouth. Then Yugi felt Riko get off of him. He heard Riko storm off. Yugi tried to open his eyes but it seemed they wouldn't open. Then he realized they were open he just couldn't see. His eye sight came back to him just before Riko returned with the leg of a chair. Yugi closed his eyes. This would all be over shortly. He only felt the first dozen blows, then he drifted off into a bloody sleep.  
  
***  
  
Yugi's eye lids slit open. He could barely see. It was dark. He could hear someone talking to him though it sounded very far away. He shut his eyes and slid them open again trying to focus on the figure in front of him. Soon the face slid into some kind of focus. He was too weak to move. He couldn't very much as move his head let alone anything else except his eyes.  
  
"Yugi..!" His mother cried. He had come home to find him on the floor in a small pool of blood. She lifted him off the ground and cradled him a little not wanting to hurt his battered body.  
  
"Oka.." The words left him. He couldn't move his jaw. It hung open a bit.  
  
"Shh. Just lay still." She lifted him off the ground then took him in his room. After laying him down she sat next to him. Soon his body began to throb violently. Tears made there way to his eyes. He was too weak to stop them so they pored out uncontrollably, the bad thing was with every sob came pain.  
  
"Yugi-chan, onegai! Don't cry! You're hurting your self!" She said bring more tears to her eyes.  
  
"I cannn helll iiuh." Yugi sobbed. It was funny the way it came out since he couldn't move his jaw at all and he couldn't breath out of his nose on top of that. He cried more.  
  
"Shhh...onegai Yugi...onegei...Shh." She said dusting his hair from his eyes. She began to sing to him.  
  
"She's got eyes of the bluest skies and if they thought of rain I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain.  
  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide and pray from the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by..  
  
whoa oh oh oh sweet child of mine.. whoa oh whoa oh sweet love of mine.. where do we go now, where do we go, where do we go now, where do we go now?,.. sweet child sweet child of mine.."  
  
She sang softly. Yugi had fallen asleep by then.  
  
***  
  
"I didn't ask for this!" Ryou said nearly in tears.  
  
"Neither did I!" His father shouted.  
  
"Please, let Ryou alone!" His mother pleaded. Ryou didn't care at least he was talking (rather yelling) to him.  
  
"Ryou huh? Are you sure this isn't Bakura we are talking to!?" His father yelled.  
  
Ryou looked down at the floor. Then he clutched onto his ring. His father looked down at the ring. He suddenly wished he never had bought it. It was silly to think that an inanimate object could be the cause of his son's sudden insanity but then again the day he got it was when this whole thing started. He sneered then grabbed onto the leather strap yanking it harshly snapping the rope like nothing. Ryou's eyes went wide at the sudden jerk to his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He said franticly.  
  
His father took off out the door then he ran a block before stopping. Ryou had taken off after him. He caught up just in time to see his father toss the ring into the river. Ryou stopped and looked on as the ring was gone from sight. His father only turned to leave. Ryou dropped to his knees. It was like a sign that his father held up that said he no longer cared for him anymore.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Review please please please! ^_^ 


	7. It's a leap of faith

I have a few questions maybe someone can help me with.  
  
One: since fanfiction has changed I haven't been able to put more then one space in between my paragraphs and its really making me mad so I know there is a way to do it but how??  
  
Two: Yes I have watched a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh in Japanese since I own three box sets but I really don't know who that lady is who is always at the game shop? She has short reddish hair and WHO IS SHE??? She looks to be in he 20s maybe. Does she live there? Does she work at the Game shop? WHAT IS HER NAME!? They never really say anything about her! Any help would be great! Its driving me cazy!!!  
  
On with the show okay this chapter has *drum roll please* A NEW CHARACTER. Can you guess who it is???? I can't ^_^ well read and see!  
  
I don't own yugioh! Or the song Leap of faith!  
  
SEVEN  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
Yugi had awoken to the yelling coming from the next room. He laid there quietly, not knowing how long he had been asleep, listening to the screams, He hated the screaming. He would often wake up to screaming and it would always scare him. Screaming meant fighting, and fighting meant someone would get hurt. He couldn't stand it. Soon it got quiet. Yugi only stared at the ceiling for a long time. There wasn't much else he could do. His jaw felt better he could move it now but it hurt more then anything. After a few more hours of rest and mental composure Yugi got up the strength to move. First he moved his neck to make sure it wasn't broke then he rolled to the side, however in mid roll he realized how sore he really was when his body throbbed massively. It brought tears to his eyes.  
  
He slid off the bed nearly loosing consciousness among the pain that washed over him. He was tired of laying down so he sat at his desk. He was doing everything he could from passing out from the pain. Yugi looked to see that his puzzle was still out. He weakly opened the lid and pulled out the pieces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One less call to answer,   
  
feeling full of despair,   
  
don't think I can get through it,   
  
just one last prayer.   
  
~~~  
  
And it's a leap of faith,  
  
when you believe there's someone out there,   
  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,   
  
and when I call out to you,   
  
will you be right there,   
  
right there.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Only four pieces left. Won't Jichan be happy. I can't wait to show him. If I live that long." Yugi mumbled to himself. He took one piece and snapped it into place, then took the next piece and snapped it into place. He took the second to last piece and snapped it into place.  
  
"Well, Jichan..I'm glad I was able to finish it." Yugi said picking up the last piece.  
  
He looked at the golden piece that had the Egyptian eye on it.  
  
"I wish for this puzzle to give me strength...and to be happy...and have friends...someone to be there...next to me...forever." Yugi said with tears in his eyes then he snapped it into place completing the puzzle.  
  
Yugi smiled ignoring the pain it caused his face. The puzzle began to glow. Yugi was amazed and then scared. He stood up and watched as the puzzle began to rumble a bit the light blinded him. He shielded his eyes and backed up. When the light dissipated he lowered his eyes and they focused on a figure in front of him. The person in front of him looked just like...himself. Yugi stared in astonishment. The boy in front of him looked slowly around the room then back at Yugi.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice was firm and demanding. Yugi shook a little scared by his voice.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer me?" The boys said in a more demanding voice.  
  
"Motou..Yugi." He barely managed. Yugi shook more. He was scared out of his mind  
  
The boy in front only frowned. It seemed his presents was causing a disturbance already. Yugi thought he heard footsteps and looked towards the door. The boy saw his chance to leave. He new he had to give this Yugi child the time he needed to comprehend what was going on. He knew the kid was frightened by him. Yugi turned and his match was gone. Yugi stepped towards the puzzle and picked it up. He looked it over wondering what was going on. Then he heard it. The loud voice from the other side of his door. Yugi gasped then hid the puzzle under his bed. He got up and turned around to see the door swing open There was Riko. Yugi lowered his head. He just wanted it to be over with. Riko approached him quickly.  
  
Yugi was still shaking like crazy.  
  
"Who were you talking to?!" Riko yelled.  
  
"M-M-My-s-self." Yugi stuttered not knowing what to say.  
  
Riko didn't care what the answer was. He only dropped Yugi to the floor then began his assault on the boy. This one lasted longer then the last. He suddenly felt a huge amount of pain in his side. Yugi realized Riko have resorted to kicking him now. He felt ribs crack then he took a few hits to the stomach causing him to spit up blood. Riko liked the look of this and kicked harder. Yugi coked out more blood and it splattered out. Riko then aimed for the head. He kicked a few times. Yugi became dizzy and he felt nauseous. Riko then with all his might sent a kick right to Yugi's temple knocking him out cold.  
  
***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Searching for the answer,   
  
nobody seems to care,   
  
Oh how I wish that you were here,   
  
beside me,   
  
to wipe away my tears.   
  
~~~  
  
*And it's a leap of faith,   
  
when you believe there's someone out there,   
  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,   
  
and when I call out to you,   
  
will you be right there,   
  
right there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Yugi woke up feeling worse then before. He stared straight ahead. All he could see was the puzzle under his bed. He reached for it. It was so shiny. He scooted closer wanting to hold it. It seemed to get farther away. He began to cry. He just wished Riko would have killed him. Maybe then he could stop feeling all this pain.  
  
There was no way around it. Who cared anymore. Yugi placed his hand on the puzzle and drug it to meet his face then he let his body relax. A warm feeling washed over him. For some reason he didn't feel alone anymore. Suddenly the puzzle began to glow. Yugi ignored it. He didn't care he hurt too much.  
  
"Oh Ra." He heard from above him.  
  
Yugi was to weak to do anything. He couldn't even open his eyes this time. He did however feel someone turn him over. Yugi's mirror self picked him up, surprised at the child's weight. It was as if he had been starved often. The boy now noticed how badly beaten this child was. His nose was broken, his head was bleeding, and he also had at least three broken ribs. There were deep welts all over his body, some so bad they bled. Then he noticed scars which indicated this thing happened often. He laid Yugi on the bed.  
  
Yugi winced feeling pain run through him twice over. The boy didn't know who did this or why and he was sure that such an innocent boy didn't deserve such a beating. Yugi began to cry, which hurt. He was also using up what little energy he had.  
  
"Shh. Save your energy. I'm here with you. Do not worry." The boy said rubbing Yugi's arm where it would send no pain then he reached up and gently wiped his face of tears and blood. Yugi calmed down right away. For some reason he trusted the boy. He soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Little one." Yugi heard a soft voice. He opened his eyes enough to see his look alike beside him.  
  
"You must stay awake. You have a bad head injury." Yugi complied and tried to stay awake. Yugi began to wonder if he was dreaming. It HAD to be a dream. Everything seemed too unreal. Yugi had to know.  
  
"A-a-re y-ou..real?" Yugi managed with a horse voice. Yugi then thought it was funny to even ask. The boy softly chuckled.  
  
"That depends on what you think is real." He said  
  
"W-where d-id you c-c-ome f-rom?" Yugi was finding it hard to talk and even breath at this point.  
  
"The puzzle." The boy said.  
  
Yugi thought he must have been delirious. Yugi suddenly had to cough. It came out suddenly sending pain through him. Blood surfaced and splattered onto his lips and face. Tears came to Yugi's eyes and he began to cry, which in turn, made the pain increase. Every breath he took sent more pain to him.  
  
"Calm your self. You're making your pain worse." Yugi's double said rubbing his arm to calm him. Yugi tried his best to calm down soon he stopped crying then his breaths slowed down to somewhat normal.  
  
"T-thank y-you" Yugi said softly.  
  
"Just rest." He said. Yugi was quiet. He was beginning to wish that he wasn't just dreaming this. There was no way this could REALLY be happening could there?  
  
"What is your name?" Yugi said.  
  
"You may call me Yami if you would like." He said  
  
"Yami?..Dark?" Yugi questioned  
  
"Yes. I am your dark side. I live and stay with you as my light half. My Hikari. We are now two hearts in the same body." He said  
  
"Why are you here?" Yugi said  
  
"I am here, that's all that should matter." He said  
  
***  
  
Yugi was uncomfortable having to lay down for so long. Yami had stayed by his side this whole time. Yugi was still hoping he wasn't dreaming. This boy that looked so much like him made him feel safe. It was a wonderful feeling. Even when he was with Jonouchi and Honda at school he never felt safe. He was always jumpy and scared. Yugi tried to sit up. It was painful and his sore body denied him any relief from the throbbing. Yami watched as the boy struggled to sit up. He got up and helped him then put a pillow behind his back so he could rest on it. Yugi relaxed wishing his body would just numb its self.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Yami asked  
  
"My...step father." Yugi said hesitating. Yami frowned. This was unacceptable.  
  
"Why?" Yami asked.  
  
"Be-because...I went to go see my friend. I snuck out because I am not allowed out of my room." Yugi said. Yami's eyes shifted to anger.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Yami asked  
  
"For..seven years." Yugi said. Seven years. This was a long time. Longer then any child should have to suffer.  
  
"At first he only did it once in a while...maybe once a week at most, and he would only do it until he knew I was really afraid of him, but lately he hasn't stopped at that, and he had nearly killed me on several occasions." Yugi said bringing tears to his eyes.  
  
"I will not let him do this to you anymore." Yami said quickly.  
  
"But..he is strong, I don't think you would be able to hurt him!" Yugi said getting frightened.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. I will put an end to this." Yami said  
  
"Onegai don't! I couldn't let you do this!" Yugi said shakily. Yami slid his gaze to see Yugi. He looked scared, and he was in tears.  
  
"But he has hurt you so much.." Yami said  
  
"I don't care! He never used to be like this! I don't want you to fight him! I hate fighting!! I just...I don't want to see anyone get hurt! Onegai!!" Yugi pleaded. Yami couldn't bear the look Yugi was giving. Yami gave in.  
  
"Alright. I wont fight him. Stop crying mou hitori no ore." Yami said.  
  
Yugi sniffled and relaxed. Yami watched as Yugi rested into the pillow again. His little Hikari was in so much pain. Not just from getting beat, but his heart was hurt too. All the violence he had seen in those seven years hurt him.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi said after a while.  
  
***  
  
Ryou sat on his bed looking down at the sheets. His mind was floating around the room. He was not well. With everything he had been through he couldn't concentrate. He had to go see Dr. Kaiketsu once a week. They told him he had Multiple Personality Disorder so much he was starting to believe he was crazy. His father wanted to send him away now. Ryou just wished things could return to normal.  
  
The weird thing was he was staring right at the ring that lay on his bed. It had returned to him the night his father had tossed it in the river. It was insane. The ring followed him no matter what. He couldn't get rid of it. Nor could he get rid of the boy who went by the name Bakura. There was a knock at his door. Ryou was quiet. He hid the ring quickly. His mother opened the door.  
  
"Ryou? Its time to take your medication." She said.  
  
"I don't want to." Ryou said  
  
"But the doctor said.." She started.  
  
"I don't care." Ryou said.  
  
She made him take it anyway. There was no way around it. The pills made Ryou feel weird. He never felt normal after taking them, and plus they didn't help control 'his other personality', as the doctor called it, like it was suppose to. His mother left the room at last and he rested now. Bakura appeared in front of him.  
  
"Drugged up again I see." He said with a smirk  
  
"This is all your fault." Ryou said.  
  
Ryou knew the doctor said when he seen Bakura he wasn't real and that it was just a picture in his head that seemed real. He also told Ryou that he needed to ignore this other self he had and just try to live with out talking to him or anything like that.  
  
"My fault is it!? I don't think you should be blaming me!" Bakura snapped. He walked over to the window turning his back on his Hikari. Ryou frowned started to feel the effects of the drug more.  
  
"If you would just get out of my head.." Ryou began.  
  
"Don't you think I would if I could!?" Bakura scolded. Ryou flinched.  
  
"You are just a figment of my imagination." Ryou said mostly to himself. Bakura laughed, he was however tired of everyone telling Ryou that he wasn't real and that he should ignore Bakura.  
  
"Oh am I? What ever those bastards are telling you is a line of bullshit. They tell you I am not real. They are wrong. They tell you I will leave and you will get better. I wish. We can not be separated. Don't you get it?!" Bakura yelled. Ryou began to cry.  
  
"I wish you would just leave me alone!!" Ryou shouted. Bakura became angry.  
  
"Do NOT fuck around with me insignificant boy! Your suffering is a mere scratch compared to my scars. Stop being WEAK!! I would kill you if I could just to get rid of you, YOU TRASH!!" Bakura yelled grabbing onto Ryou's shirt and shaking him violently. Ryou tried to push away becoming frightened.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ryou said terrified. Bakura smiled harshly then shoved him to the ground and went back to the window. Ryou only huddled up on the floor crying. Bakura returned to the ring. The door opened and Ryou mother appeared.  
  
"Ryou! Are you okay?! Who were you talking to!?" She said running over to hold him.  
  
"Bakura! He wants to kill me but he can't!! I'm scared of him! He said I was worthless! I was trash!" Ryou cried.  
  
"Oh my little Ryou! He is not real! Just ignore what you hear!" She said holding him.  
  
"But he said he was real and you are all lying to me! He said he will never leave!" Ryou cried.  
  
"My baby. Just stay quiet! It will get better! I promise!" She said rocking him back and forth.  
  
"I'm scared Okasan! I'm so scared of him!" Ryou cried.  
  
He cried the rest of the night.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N the song is 'Leap of Faith' by Michelle Branch if anyone wanted to know there will be more music in this fic (I think maybe) and the complete list of the songs and lyrics I use will be in the credits when I finish the fanfic yeah like my last one and junk ^_^  
  
Thank you for reading and please review! 


	8. A lot has changed

Having bad writes block sorry it took so long to update I am trying really hard to keep up on this. Anyways this chapter is a step in the wrong direction and I have the power of the sun gods HAHAHAHAHA ^_^;;; (this chapter is very amusing to me for some reason)  
  
EIGHT  
  
A lot has changed  
  
Yugi woke up again and he was alone in his room. He laid there on the bed fearing he had only dreamed that there was a boy who looked like him. He looked over near his left arm and there sat the puzzle which was complete. At least he didn't dream that up. He began to relax more then he realized that it felt as if there really WAS someone there with him even though the room was empty. It was as if he felt the presents within him. This was very strange. He rolled to his side and took the puzzle in his hand to hold it close to him.  
  
Yugi could not tell what day it was. But the amount of time that had passed he guessed it was Sunday. Yugi finally sat up in bed. He swung his feet off the bed slowly to step on the floor. He stood up despite his muscles protesting the movement. He walked over to the window to look outside. It was a nice day out. There were no cars in the driveway meaning Riko was gone. He quietly moved towards the door to go to the bathroom. The spot of his blood was still on the floor from the other day. Yugi shivered remembering then he quickly looked away getting to the bathroom as fast as he could. He looked in the mirror to see his pale face.  
  
Yugi turned on the sink and cupped his hands to gather the water. He brought it to his face then he let the cool water rinse over his face. Now that he was a little refreshed he decided to go and put some clean cloths on.  
  
Yugi sat back down on his bed to rest. His ribs were aching like crazy and he found no position in either sitting laying or standing that would help with the pain. He shifted around uneasily. Yugi picked up the puzzle and clung to it. When ever it was close to him he felt safe. Yugi was surprised to see it start to glow. Yami appeared to the right side of the bed. Yugi suddenly felt happy. Very happy actually to see Yami again. He wasn't dreaming after all.  
  
"Are you feeling better my little one?" Yami said crossing his arms in a relaxing manner.  
  
"A little. My ribs still hurt though." Yugi said placing his hand over his rib cage.  
  
"It will heal after while." Yami said. Yugi nodded. Yami looked around the room then he moved towards the window. He seemed to be in deep thought. Yugi watched his darker half as he gazed out the window.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Yugi said quietly.  
  
"How much different it looks outside. I have been in the puzzle for over 5000 years." Yami said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it looks much different. I think a lot has changed in 5000 years." Yugi said  
  
"I suppose." Yami said  
  
"Why were you sealed in this puzzle?" Yugi said looking over the puzzle. Yami turned his head to look at Yugi.  
  
"It is not important right now." Yami said. Yugi frowned. Yami turned around all the way and leaned on the desk.  
  
"So what has changed?" Yami said curiously.  
  
"Well...I suppose you have never seen a car." Yugi said finding this a little amusing.  
  
"No, what is a..'car'..?" Yami said. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Come here." Yugi said getting up and leading Yami out of his room.  
  
He cautiously went down the steps feeling nervous since he was not in his room. Yami noticed his Hikari's state of mind. Yugi moved to the window and opened the blind. He motioned for Yami to look outside. All they could see at first was the road. Then a car drove past after a while.  
  
"What in the name of Ra was that!?" Yami said as it drove past.  
  
"That was a car. We use them to get to places we want to go." Yugi said.  
  
"Interesting." Yami said.  
  
He looked around the new room. It was way different from what little memories he had of his past. He walked around looking at things then he moved into the kitchen. He looked around at everything.  
  
"What's that?" Yami said pointing.  
  
"That's a stove. We use it to heat food with. I don't remember how to use it." Yugi said  
  
"What's that?" Yami said pointing again.  
  
"That's a refrigerator we use it to keep our food cold so it wont spoil." Yugi said. He moved over to it and opened it up. The light popped on. Yami nearly jumped out of his shoes. Yugi giggled.  
  
"Where is that light coming from?" Yami said moving closer to look at it.  
  
"That's right you don't know what electricity is do you?" Yugi said  
  
"No, what is 'electricity'..?" Yami said nearly climbing in the refrigerator. Luckily there wasn't much inside it but beer and other beverages. Yami discovered it was colder in the refrigerator then out of it. Yugi was very amused. He moved over to the lamp that sat by the table.  
  
"This is electricity." Yugi said turning on the lap. The room brightened. Yami looked around.  
  
"You have the power of the sun gods?" Yami said. Yugi laughed. Yami only looked at him funny.  
  
"I don't know about the sun gods..its just electricity. Like what lightning is made of." Yugi said  
  
"I see." Yami said.  
  
This world was different. Yami began to wander around looking at things. Every room he went to there was an 'electricity' as Yugi had called it. Yugi followed him around as Yami learned about the house. Yami soon found a funny looking switch in the hallway. He flipped it on lighting up the hallway. He jumped a bit and looked around.  
  
"Another electricity?" Yami asked rhetorically. Yugi snickered a bit.  
  
"Well we usually just call it a light. Electricity is just what powers the light." Yugi said.  
  
"Ah." Yami said flipping the switch off. Yami now moved into the bathroom. He looked around. Another very weird room.  
  
"What's this?" Yami said pointing again.  
  
"A toilet." Yugi said  
  
"What is it for?" Yami said. Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Yami frowned.  
  
"Well?" He said impatiently.  
  
"You um.." Yugi began. "..well you.." Yugi said not knowing what to say. "..sit on it." Was the only thing he could come up with. "...when you have to....go." Yugi continued. Yami looked at it funny.  
  
"How strange." Yami said. He moved over to the shower now.  
  
"What's this?" Yami said  
  
"It's a shower. We use it to bathe in." Yugi said. Yami put his hand on the knob and turned it. Water shot out from the spout. He was amazed.  
  
"How does it work?" Yami said shutting the water off then turning it on again.  
  
"Well the water is stored in pipes and something about water pressure, I don't know I'm not a plummer." Yugi said  
  
"Plummer?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Someone who fixes showers and toilets." Yugi explained.  
  
"Oh." Yami said going over to the sink.  
  
He turned the sink on and off a few times. Yugi thought this was amusing. There was still a lot Yami wanted to know about this completely different way of life but he was content with standing in Yugi's room turning the light on and off. Yugi didn't mind he was rather enjoying seeing his darker side playing with something as simple as a light switch. It didn't bother him, as a matter of fact he fell asleep after a short while. It was getting late anyway.  
  
***  
  
Yugi woke up hearing the door slam. It startled him. He sat up and looked around. He got up right away and looked out the window. Riko was home. Yugi slipped back into bed hoping he would just go to his room and forget about Yugi tonight. He shivered under the covers hearing movement from downstairs. Fear was running through him. He shook massively as he heard louder noises from downstairs. Suddenly the puzzle started to glow and Yami was next to him.  
  
"What is wrong? Are you okay?" Yami said concerned. Yami sat on the bed trying to calm Yugi's tremors.  
  
"H-h-he's home!" Yugi said in a scared whisper.  
  
"You're step father?" Yami said growing angry.  
  
"Y-yes!" Yugi said. Yami shot a cold glance at the door. He wanted to stop this person from ever hurting his Hikari again. Yami stood up.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going??" Yugi said fearing that Yami would leave the room. More loud sounds were heard from downstairs.  
  
"I have to go something!" Yami said in a determined voice.  
  
"No! Onegai! Don't fight him! Onegai don't!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"I can't see him hurt you." Yami said. Yugi only cried quietly. Yami returned his gaze to the door. His eyes hardened as he heard someone stumble up the stairs. Yugi jumped up. He ran to Yami to stop him.  
  
"NO! Yami Onegai!! I don't want to see a fight! I am too scared to see a fight!! Onegai! Go back in the puzzle! I beg you!" Yugi pleaded as the steps got closer.  
  
Yami shut his eyes. He didn't want to leave Yugi alone. He didn't want this man to hurt Yugi anymore. He didn't want to scare his hikari either. If Yami stayed he would more then likely has to take on this man in some way shape or form, and this would be painful to Yugi.  
  
"Please...I will be okay I promise! Return before he sees you!" Yugi said dropping to his knees. Yami looked down at the boy.  
  
"I cannot put you in danger little one." Yami said  
  
"But if you stay he will kill me..and my mother!" Yugi cried. It was true..if Yami stayed someone would have to die..Riko..or Yugi and his mother. Yami couldn't take that chance.  
  
"I do not wish to leave you. I will return when it is safe again." Yami said then he reluctantly left to the puzzle. Yugi quickly hid the puzzle. Yugi took a deep sigh of relief. He heard the steps outside of his room. The door easily swung open being there was no door knob. Yugi looked up at Riko.  
  
"What are you doing boy?!" He shouted.  
  
"N-nothing." Yugi said.  
  
"Then who were you talking to?!" He shouted.  
  
"M-my self." Yugi stammered. Riko chuckled.  
  
"Your self huh?" Riko said.  
  
He walked over to Yugi and took a hold of him by the shirt. Yugi only weakly whimpered. He had no will to try and get away. Last time he did that the beating was worse. He only shut his eyes and prepared for the pain that would come soon. Riko smiled a bit.  
  
"Kozo, look at me." Riko said evilly. Yugi froze. He didn't want to look at Riko. He COULDN'T look at Riko!  
  
"Boy you better open your eyes and look at me!!" Riko yelled Yugi shook his head quickly disobeying. Riko promptly swung Yugi into the wall then kneeled now to his eye level.  
  
"Look at me!" He said firmly.  
  
"NO!" Yugi cried.  
  
He didn't care what Riko did to him, he didn't want to see Riko's face. Riko became angry knowing Yugi wasn't going to look at him. He began to send punches into Yugi's face. One after another they landed. Blood gushed out of Yugi's face. Yugi didn't care. As long as he didn't have to see Riko he would be fine.  
  
"Open your eyes." Riko said. Yugi shook his head again. Riko took his hands and cupped Yugi's face to hold it in place.  
  
"Look at me!" Riko said.  
  
"NO!!" Yugi shouted. Riko smiled wickedly.  
  
"I wonder what time your bitch of a mother gets home? It would be horrible if anything were to happen to her, wouldn't it?" Riko said.  
  
Yugi cringed. She would be home soon, and Riko was implying he would hurt her if he didn't obey. Yugi whimpered. He couldn't let Riko hurt her because of him. He slowly opened his eyes then slid his violet pools of sadness to look at Riko. Riko grinned. He new that would do the trick. Yugi's eyes turned to fear times ten seeing Riko.  
  
"Are you scared?" Riko asked looking deep into Yugi horror filled eyes. Yugi couldn't speak. He only nodded. Riko laughed.  
  
"Do you want me to hurt you?" Riko said with one hand placed on Yugi's cheek.  
  
Yugi shook his head no slowly. Tears trickled down moistening Yugi's cheek and Riko's hand. Yugi's heart was racing. It felt as if his heart would explode. Riko raised his fist. Yugi watched Riko's face as rage and cruelty poured from the expression he had.  
  
The on slot of blows to Yugi's body went on. Yugi kept his eyes open the hole time. Soon his hearing lowered and all the noise seemed to be real far away. Soon he could barely hear anything and his vision blurred. He felt his body loose all strength and he collapsed. Riko smiled down at the beaten child. He had found a new way to hurt Yugi. Not just by beating him...but by scaring the hell out of him. Riko left the room leaving Yugi on the floor.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I HAVE THE POWER OF THE SUN GODS!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! ^_^ review please! And thank you! And you're welcome! 


	9. Vitality

Sorry for not updating for so long but the key board on my labtop failed me so my computer was in the shop for a week -_- yes I do have another computer but my new chapter was only on my computer so I couldn't post it I'm sorry about the delay! Anyway here is my next chapter! I like this chapter and then next one because it take a deeper look into Riko's and Ketten's character.  
  
I do not own this I swear!  
  
NINE  
  
Vitality  
  
As soon as Riko had retreated back to his room Yami appeared. He kneeled down next to him. The sight was nearly too much for him seeing the boy beaten on the ground. Yami tried to pick Yugi up to put him on his bed but as he scooped him up Yugi fell into pain. Yami stopped and let him rest on the floor. Yugi's body was way to beat up to be lifted so Yami just bought the pillow and blanket from the bed over to his to make him comfortable.  
  
***  
  
Yugi woke up on the floor. What was funny is he was covered up with his blanket. This seemed odd but Yugi didn't want to complain. He only rested under the soft cloth not wanting to move his hurting body. His eyes fluttered open to see Yami in front of him. Yugi smiled as much as his bruised face would let him.  
  
"Aibou.." Yami spoke softly.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath which in turn hurt. Tears formed and he shut his eyes to clear the. Yami felt sorrow for the boy who was always so badly beaten. He only wished Yugi would let him stop all this madness.  
  
Yugi began to see Riko's face. He shivered and tried to block it from his mind. It was no use though. He squeezed his eyes tighter then began to shake more. Yami saw his distressed state and instantly placed his hand on Yugi's arm gently to calm him.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku...I'm glad you're here." Yugi choked out painfully. Yami nodded at him then brushed Yugi's golden bangs from his face.  
  
"Rest please." Yami said quietly. Yugi didn't argue.  
  
***  
  
Yugi seemed to heal very slow. Three days pasted before Yugi's strength returned, yet he was still in to bad of shape to go to school. Yami stayed next to him every step of the way, returning to his spirit room only when Yugi was resting.  
  
It was also apparent to Yugi that he would never stop seeing Riko's face, that horrible cruel face full of anger and hate. It was enough to keep him awake at night nearly smothered by his own fear.  
  
Thursday morning came and Yugi got up to go to school. He was fatigued but he didn't want to miss anymore school. Yami waited on sitting on the bed for Yugi to gather his book bag. Yugi then dug in his closet for something. Yami looked on curiously. Yugi pulled out a leather rope then proceeded to attach it to the puzzle.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yami said.  
  
"This is so I can keep the puzzle with me." Yugi said then he slipped it over his head. Yugi moved over towards the door.  
  
"I don't think you should leave today." Yami said getting up.  
  
"Don't worry. I will be okay." Yugi said putting his backpack on his back.  
  
"You are still injured. You should be resting." Yami said.  
  
"I am okay. If I can't handle it I will go to the nurse." Yugi said.  
  
Yami gave in. There was no way to convince him other wise. Yami nodded then returned to his puzzle. Yami watched from inside as Yugi walked to school. Things seem to go okay for Yugi for much of the day. During lunch Yugi met up with Jonouchi, who immediately wanted to know why he was absent again.  
  
"I got sick again. Relapse." Yugi shrugged then got in line to get lunch.  
  
"Hey, is that the puzzle?" Jonouchi said pointing to the puzzle that hung at Yugi's chest.  
  
"Un! I finished it on Friday!" Yugi said happily. Jonouchi smiled.  
  
Yugi ate quietly while Honda and Jonouchi joked around. After he finished he pushed his tray away He didn't eat as fast as he usually did for some reason, and it was a good thing since he was starting to feel sick. Yugi began to feel moisture on his forehead. He swallowed the cold lump in his throat and then he felt it turn over in his stomach. Yugi got up slowly then began to move to leave the lunch room.  
  
"Ne Yugi, where are you going?" Jonouchi said watching him as he went to leave.  
  
"I'll be right back." Yugi said slowly trying to smile then he exited the lunch room.  
  
He moved down the empty hallway as fast as he could. Soon the room jarred and he began to stumble. He made it to the bathroom with much difficulties. He found the nearest stall and barely made it to the toilet before his stomach pushed up all the food he had just ate. Yami knowing no one was around appeared next to him.  
  
"Aibou I should take you home right away." He said kneeling next to Yugi and rubbing his back.  
  
"Iie, I cannot leave now. They will have to call Okasan or Riko to come get me. I do not want them to call. I will be okay." Yugi said after swallowing back his sickness. He tried to settle his stomach but soon it denied him that relief and more vomit forced it's way out.  
  
"This is not a good idea Aibou." Yami said not like what Yugi was doing to him self.  
  
"Please go back in the puzzle. I promise I will make it through the day." Yugi said reaching for some toilet paper. Yami lowered his head.  
  
"Very well." Yami said then he returned. Yugi weakly stood up and began his walk back to the lunch room.  
  
***  
  
Yugi did make it though school. Barely. He walked part way home with Jonouchi who had been worried about his since lunch. Yugi's body felt as if it was numb. He couldn't feel his legs as they carried him home. His arms were weak and he could barely hold them up. Even his book bag which was fairly empty felt as if it weighted him down.  
  
"Yugi, maybe you should stay home again tomorrow." Jonouchi's words popped into Yugi's mind.  
  
"Thank you for your concern but I don't want to miss anymore school. I'm falling behind as it is." Yugi said.  
  
"I guess, well just take it easy then, ja!" Jonouchi said then he headed off towards his house.  
  
Yugi did just that for when he got home all he could do was rest. He was way to weak to do anything else. Yami appeared beside Yugi as he rested on the bed. Yugi didn't even bother to take off his shoes or school uniform. Yami sat by him worried.  
  
"I will be fine after some rest." Yugi said knowing Yami was going to say something. Yami nodded and let him sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day at school Yugi felt worse. The rest had not helped at all but Yugi refused to stay home. He managed to make it to lunch where he didn't even bother to get in line since he knew it would make him sick again. At first Jonouchi and Honda didn't say anything, but after a while they began to notice that Yugi seemed far away. Like he was so weak that his mind couldn't stay focused on anything.  
  
"Yugi, you don't look so good. Why don't you go to the nurse?" Jonouchi said. Yugi perked up and shook his head.  
  
"I'm okay." Was all he said.  
  
He only had three classed left. He was sure he could make it the rest of the day. Soon lunch was over and everyone got up to leave. Yugi however didn't seem to notice the bell had rung. Jonouchi turned back knowing Yugi had not got up. Honda stopped wondering what the problem was.  
  
"Oi, Yugi, time to go to class." Jonouchi said giving him a nudge. Yugi lifted his head to look at Jonouchi.  
  
"So ka?..Un." Yugi managed then he stood to follow.  
  
He made it to the hallway okay. Jonouchi and Honda were right next to him, then he got light headed. He slowed down his speed to control his dizziness. His friends slowed to see what was wrong. Yugi then came to a stop as his dizziness increased. The hallway began to spin and Yugi's whole body swayed in place.  
  
"Oi! Yugi dijoubu desu ka?!" Jonouchi said turning to Yugi.  
  
Yugi vision slid out of focus and then the edges faded into white and his hearing decreased. Everything seemed far from him now. The room tilted to its side and Yugi's legs seemed to turn into jelly. Yugi only shut his eyes for a moment but when he opened them the room had turned sideways. It seemed funny to him that the ground had rushed up to meet his face so quickly. His vision now completely faded into white then it grew dark. Yugi could faintly hear a few people calling his name, then his body felt like it was lifted and he was floating but he couldn't tell anymore. His senses were far from him.  
  
Everything was far from him.  
  
Jonouchi quickly was at Yugi's side after seeing him drop like a ton of bricks. He was obviously scared for his small friend. Honda was next to them right away as well. This would have been the time that Yami would appear but since Yugi's collapse a small crowd had formed around the boy, not to mention they presents of the two boys who had befriended Yugi.  
  
"Yugi!" Jonouchi called to him along with Honda.  
  
"Go get the nurse!!" Jonouchi called to Honda.  
  
He immediately complied and got up to find the nurse. Honda pushed his way by the crowd then sped off. Jonouchi lifted up Yugi's head from the floor to hold him. Yugi rested on Jonouchi's leg as he tried to wake him. It was no use.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" Jonouchi gently shook him a bit. Yugi's face weakly submerged deeper into sleep.  
  
Soon the nurse arrived in a hurry. She made her way through the crowd and kneeled next to Yugi. Jonouchi got up leaving Yugi in the nurses hands. Honda appeared next to him after a while. There were so many kids around that it was too crowded. Jonouchi began to get them to back up as did Honda.  
  
"Common! Give him some room to breath!" Jonouchi said  
  
"Yeah, get out of the way!" Honda said backing them up.  
  
Soon the assistant principle arrived to help control the situation. They got Yugi into the nurses office where they could help him more. The nurse quickly informed the assistant principle that he needed to be taken to a real doctor. He left quickly to call for an ambulance. Jonouchi and Honda waited out side the room while the nurse checked Yugi a bit.  
  
It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived. They took Yugi out on a stretcher. Jonouchi quickly asked if he could go with so his friend would be alone at the hospital until his mother got there. The nurse gave him leave saying it would be better for Yugi to have someone with him. The medics quickly gave Yugi an IV then began taking pulse and blood pressure. At the hospital Jonouchi was instructed to wait in the waiting room until they had Yugi stable again.  
  
The doctor looked over Yugi quickly then called for a blood sample and a few tests right away. They gave Yugi oxygen and they hooked up a machine to record his heard beats, then they set him up with something to measure his blood count. Soon they had him in a hospital bed, where the doctor did one more, quick test, before letting Jonouchi in to see him. Yami was beginning to be upset that there was always someone in the room so he could not appear. He settled on keeping an eye on his Aibou from deep inside.  
  
Not too long after the doctor had gotten the results back from the tests he had done. Yugi was suffering from exhaustion, dehydration, and worst of all malnutrition. He had to act quickly to put in a feeding tube that would slowly replenish Yugi's nutrients that he was in dire need of. Yugi's stomach had shrunk to an abnormal size and he could only be fed small amounts at a time. The doctor reassured Jonouchi that Yugi would gain back his strength soon and wake.  
  
***  
  
Jonouchi sat next to the bed with Yugi for some time. It was late afternoon when a figure appeared in the door way. Jonouchi looked up to see a dark eyed man enter the room. He had his hand stuffed in his pockets as he walked.  
  
He also had a very odd look on his face. It was worried yet angry look covered in a calm mask. Jonouchi lowered his eye brows see the man make his way next to the bed. He was some what tall and he had a good muscular build to him, and he was lean and sleek like a tiger. He wore dark clothing, including black suede pants, a dark red muscle shirt and a leather jacket. His eyes were big and jet black, they looked distant from where he was. His hair was a golden shade of dark brown. It was medium in length and it hung on both sides of his face.  
  
He glanced down at the boy that rested in the hospital bed blankly then he shot a glance at the boy who was with him. This must have been the 'friend' Yugi had made at school. He looked back to the bed and looked of Yugi once more. He was pale and sick looking and he was very thin. This didn't seem to bother him in the least bit. Jonouchi watched the man knowing this must be Yugi's step father.  
  
"Poor kid." He muttered blankly. Jonouchi frowned. This guy didn't seem to be very caring about Yugi. Jonouchi turned away from the man to stair at the wall.  
  
"Who are you?" The man said softly.  
  
"Katsuya Jonouchi. I'm a friend from his school." Jonouchi said with out looking up. Riko smirked a bit then returned to his blank stair.  
  
"And what a wonderful friend you are." He said mockingly.  
  
"He passed out in the hall way. The doctor said he has malnutrition." Jonouchi snapped not liking this man.  
  
"Is that so? The little shit.." He began.  
  
"Don't you ever feed him!?" Jonouchi interrupted.  
  
"Don't you think we've tried!?" He snapped back. He had to cover up what was really going on or he would go to jail, and for a long time. He wasn't going to let Yugi win this thing. Jonouchi settled down.  
  
"He never wants to eat?" Jonouchi questioned. He looked down at Yugi who seemed to have noticed the new presents in the room. His eye brows lowered as if he were scared and sweat seemed to bead up on his forehead, though he didn't stir from his sleep.  
  
"Kid doesn't know what he wants." He said crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. It was hard to believe that Yugi wouldn't eat right. It was nearly impossible in face, but Jonouchi decided it wasn't right to accuse anyone of things like that and he dropped it. Riko smirked.  
  
Yugi would pay for this dearly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Be nice and review! ^_^ (next chapter should be up fast this time) 


	10. Mother will miss you

FINALLY! A new chapter at last! My computer has been having a mid life crisis sorry for the delay seems like the only thing that works is my instant messengers. -_- now that I fix my key board the rest of the computer gets jealous and refuses to work...anyway this has to be one of my favorite chapters (along with the last one ^_^) so ENJOY!  
  
PS I got more review for this fic then When Angels Deserve to Die! My other fic! And I'm not even half down with this one yet! ^_^ thank you all you wonderful reviewers!! KEEP UM COMING!  
  
I don't own this please don't sue me it wont be worth it  
  
TEN  
  
Mother will miss you  
  
A woman burst into the hospital room as rushed over to the bed. Riko looked unamused by her sudden appearance. Jonouchi watched as the woman kneeled next to the bed taking Yugi's hand. She looked real upset seeing the boy in the bed. Jonouchi immediately knew she was Yugi mother by her looks. She had golden blonde hair and it was in jagged sharp curls all over her head in long thin chunks. She also had big pools of amethyst for her eye color, just as bright as Yugi did. She was thin and petite and she wore casual cloths.  
  
Riko made his way to the opposite wall directly in front of the bed then he leaned on it putting his foot up on the wall for support. He crossed his arms still and put his head down closing his eyes while he listened to the woman making a huge deal about her son who was still asleep in the bed. After a while Riko started to get annoyed. He pushed off the wall and uncrossed his arms.  
  
"I think its time we leave." He said calmly. Ketten shook her head not wanting to leave her little boy.  
  
"The kid is fine, lets go Ketten." Riko mumbled out between clenched teeth as he tried to keep cool. He certainly couldn't make a seen here.  
  
"I want to stay with him!" She said still holding his hand. Riko grew angry and he wanted to beat her face in right then but he couldn't.  
  
"Ketten I think it would be BEST if you and I left." He said emphasizing the word 'best' with anger.  
  
She still refused. Jonouchi watched as the look on Riko's face seemed to darken. It almost scared him. Riko suddenly let out a sigh then stuffed his hands into his pockets rolling his eyes at the stubborn woman.  
  
"Alright." He mumbled softly.  
  
More time had past and it was now early evening. Riko once again pushed off the wall to persuade Ketten to go home. She had sat next to Yugi not wanting to go home no matter how many evil glanced she got from Riko.  
  
"Lets go Ketten." Riko insisted as he glared at her.  
  
Jonouchi shivered. That man really gave him the creeps. Ketten shook her head. Riko cursed the woman violently in his head. She would be VERY sorry she did this in the long run. He knew this for sure. He once again acted as if it wasn't a big deal and he moved over to the other side of the bed across from Ketten. She looked up at him trying to hold in all her fear. Riko smiled evilly. He crossed his arms and put all his weight on his left foot.  
  
"That's fine Ketten." He said with a hint of cruelty in his voice. Keten's eyes locked onto Riko cold eyes.  
  
"We can stay..." He began.  
  
Riko unfolded his arms and then took a chunk of Yugi golden bangs into his fingers "...we wouldn't want anything to HAPPEN to him..now would we?" Riko glared at her. He began to twist the hair around his index finger over and over, soon he tightened his grip and tugged the hair firmly making Yugi stir in his sleep uneasily. "..That would be horrible wouldn't it?" He finished clearly making his point. Ketten was brushed with fear now. She nodded then stood up from her seat.  
  
"We should go." She fought to keep calm in her voice. Riko smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Riko said still twisting Yugi's hair around his finger 'lovingly'. She gulped at his gesture to the boy then nodded again. He released Yugi's hair from his finger then headed towards the door.  
  
"Mother will miss you." He said with his back to the bed where Yugi slept.  
  
He pasted Ketten slowly, eyes mocking her as he stared her down then he brushed against her in a seductive manor just before exiting the room. Ketten quickly followed. Jonouchi watched the entire seen. Then he changed his mind. Riko didn't creep him out.  
  
Riko scared the hell out of him.  
  
***  
  
Yugi woke some time after. He was feeling dizzy but not so much that he couldn't handle it. He was quite confused not knowing where he was or why he was there. His eyes slid open just a bit, enough from him to see Jonouchi in front of him. He looked at him confused a little.  
  
"Oi, Yugi, your awake! How are you feeling?" Jonouchi said happy to see his friend awake. Yugi's eyes slid shut for a moment then reopened a little. He could reel pain in his stomach but he ignored it.  
  
"Just fine." Yugi weakly said. Jonouchi knew this was a complete and total lie. He chuckled a bit at his friend's answer.  
  
"You really scared us there." Jonouchi said  
  
"Gomen nasai." Yugi managed. Jonouchi shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jonouchi said  
  
"Where am I?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"The hospital." Jonouchi said. Yugi frowned. Riko was going to be furious with him. He didn't want to think about that now he was too mentally tired.  
  
"Riko was here wasn't he?" Yugi said meekly.  
  
"You're step father? Yes he was here..." Jonouchi said receiving a mental picture of Riko "...so was your mother." Jonouchi said. Yugi once again frowned. Jonouchi decided that tell Yugi that his step dad scared him was a bad idea then he decided it was getting late and he should get home.  
  
"I'll be seeing ya Yugi." Jonouchi said. Yugi nodded weakly then smiled a bit at his friend. Jonouchi waved at him then left.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku../ Yugi said mentally  
  
Yami quickly appeared next to him.  
  
"Yes Aibou? I'm here." Yami said kneeling next to him.  
  
"Please don't leave unless you have to." Yugi said slowly then he came to a rest.  
  
Yami's heart melted. He had never felt anything like what he felt for this boy before. He couldn't explain it. Yami stayed next to Yugi for the night, only returning to the puzzle when a nurse came in to check on Yugi, then immediately appearing when the nurse left. He didn't know who he was or what happened so long ago, but he did know that he was with this boy for a reason. He would stay by this boy's side no matter what, even if he didn't get back his memories. Then a thought popped into his mind.  
  
Maybe it would be BEST if he didn't get them back...  
  
***  
  
The next morning Yugi looked refreshed. He had gained enough energy to move now. Yami returned to his puzzle as the nurse came in. She held a clip board and checked over Yugi.  
  
"So how's about we take out that feeding tube?" The nurse said.  
  
Yugi nodded happily looking down at it. It hurt him. He couldn't sleep completely comfortable, in fear that he might rip it out. Yugi shifted weakly in the bed getting nervous about them taking it out. The nurse got the help of a few other nurses and the doctor soon. They readied them selves to remove it. They noticed how scared Yugi had become.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi-chan, it won't hurt." One nurse smiled at him. Yugi nodded only half way believing her.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku!/ Yugi pleaded.  
  
//I am here. Don't be afraid.// Yugi calmed a bit.  
  
After they were done one nurse stayed behind to talk to Yugi.  
  
"Do you think you can keep food down?" She asked Yugi nodded.  
  
"Okay. I will bring you something. The doctor said only liquids until we are sure you are able to keep it down." The nurse said. Yugi sighed and snuggled into his blankets then looked up to the ceiling. The nurse left and Yami reappeared. He stayed with Yugi the rest of the night unless a nurse came in.  
  
***  
  
After a few days Yugi had started to get stronger. He could now get up by him self and walk around. The doctors said he might even be able to go home. Jonouchi came to see Yugi today. He was happy to see him. He sat in his bed with the puzzle around his neck as always. Jonouchi plopped down in the chair by Yugi.  
  
"How's it going Yugi?" Jonouchi smiled see how much better his friend looked.  
  
"Okay. The doctor might let me go home today." Yugi smiled.  
  
"That's good." Jonouchi said Yugi became quiet. He wanted to go home, but he was afraid.  
  
***  
  
Later that day the doctor came in and checked over Yugi again. He seemed quite happy with Yugi's improvements.  
  
"Well Yugi, I think I will be releasing you today." The doctor said  
  
"Really?" Yugi smiled  
  
"Yes let me contact your parents to pick you up." The doctor said. While he was out a nurse emerged to remove his IV. Then left quickly.  
  
Yugi frowned. He didn't want the doctor to talk to Riko. Yugi took a long deep breath and waited. He was hoping his mother would come. Jonouchi sat back in his seat watching Yugi. He was trying to read Yugi's expressions but it was not working well. Happiness? Anxiety? Or was it concern? Jonouchi couldn't tell. Yugi's splash of emotions stopped when the doctor reappeared in the room.  
  
"Well Yugi, you step father will be here shortly. You're cloths are in the bathroom, you may get changed." The doctor said then he left to prepare Yugi's paper work. Yugi tried to look happy though he didn't know hoe good of a job he was doing. Yugi got up and went into the bathroom and changed. He came back out and sat on the bed where Jonouchi was.  
  
"My pops should be here shortly too. Are you going to school tomorrow?" Jonouchi said  
  
"I think so." Yugi said. He waited for Riko nervously. He stayed calm but inside he was shaking.  
  
//I know you're scared.//  
  
/I can't help it. Riko is going to be very mad at me./  
  
//Stay calm. I will not let anyone hurt you.//  
  
/Arigatoo./  
  
//You don't need to thank me. I will always be here to protect you.// Yugi smiled to him self then he realized Jonouchi was talking to him.  
  
"..are you alright?" Jonouchi's voice popped in his head.  
  
"Un. Just a little tired." Yugi said snapping back to reality.  
  
Jonouchi look at him a little funny then suddenly they both noticed a man in the door way. Yugi nearly lost his composure. Riko stepped into the room and looked down at Yugi. His cold eyes burning holes in Yugi's mind. The doctor came in with some short paper work to fill out. Riko thanked the Doctor and filled out the papers then turned to Yugi.  
  
"Lets go kid." He said blankly. Riko had no emotion at all. Yugi gulped and slid off the bed to leave.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Yugi!" Jonouchi said getting ready to leave.  
  
Yugi turned and smiled but that's all he could do since Riko was in such a hurry to leave. They got in the car, Yugi was graced with fear as he put his seat belt on. He sat uneasy as Riko pulled out away from the hospital. It seamed funny. Yugi had been next to Riko for nearly five minutes in the car and Riko had not yelled at him or anything. Riko was still emotionless. Yugi became fidgety. He began to shift around in his seat. Not once did Riko yell. Yugi got up the courage to look up at Riko. His eyes were cold as always but there was something different...something horribly different. Yugi couldn't figure it out.  
  
Finally they pulled into the drive way and Yugi nervously unbuckled the belt and opened the door. Riko slowly moved to get out. When Yugi came around the car he seen Riko standing there waiting for him. Yugi swallowed as Riko's eyes looked him over carefully.  
  
"Well get in the house boy!" Riko said evilly.  
  
Yugi yelped and quickly moved to the house. Riko followed close behind him. Riko shut the door behind him and turned to Yugi.  
  
"Where is Okasan?" Yugi asked meekly. Riko never replied only giving Yugi a cold blank look.  
  
Yugi went to go to his room when Riko grabbed him. The sudden painful clamp down on his arm frightened him. Riko turned Yugi to face him.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Riko demanded taking the puzzle in his free hand.  
  
"M-my..puzzle. Jichan gave it to me." Yugi said trying to stay calm. Riko glared at the puzzle. It looked like it was made of gold. It could be very valuable.  
  
"That looks interesting kid, mind if I borrow it?" Riko said. Yugi's eyes went wide. His puzzle? No! His grandfather gave it to him, and more so his dark side occupied the puzzle! Yugi tried to pull away.  
  
"No, I couldn't give it up. Jichan told me to keep it forever." Yugi said. Riko shoved him to the ground.  
  
"Fine you little shit." Riko said calmly.  
  
"Where is Okasan!?" Yugi whimpered.  
  
"She is not feeling well." Riko said in the most hatful voice he could. Yugi became even more scared.  
  
"Where is she?! I want to see her!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me." Riko said with an icy stare. He then grabbed Yugi from the floor and lifted him up.  
  
"Do you really want to see her?..." He said staring right into Yugi's eyes. His dark black orbs flared with satisfaction from the question. "..Do you absolutely WANT to see her?!" Riko said again with a mockingly calm voice. Yugi was scared. What had he done to his mother? Yugi nodded slowly. Riko quickly dropped him.  
  
"She's in her room. Go ahead take a peek." Riko said crossing his arms, obviously enjoying how he was scaring the hell out of Yugi. Or maybe it was because of what Yugi would see upstairs.  
  
Yugi got up slowly and backed up never turning his back on Riko, while he never took his evil stare off of Yugi. Yugi made it up the stairs where he noticed a trail of blood. Tears came to his eyes as he followed the trail until it stopped at the bedroom next to his. He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it open slowly. The door parted and Yugi closed his eyes. He didn't want to know what was behind the door. With the door now open he looked. His stomach automatically turned on its side and all his breath left him.  
  
"Okasan..!" Yugi cried.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(this isn't too bad of a cliffy is it? ^_^) oh yeah and I know I can't spell and I have horrible grammar and I do my best and I'm sorry but I really could care less, so if it bothers you I will try and fix it when the story is complete maybe hopefully I swear REVIEW PLEASE ^_^ THANK YOU YOU'RE WELCOME! 


	11. Ikite kita noni

Back again with new chapter ^_^ hope you like it! TIMOTHY IS CUTER! AND CANADA IS EVIL! AND I STOLE YUGI'S SHOE HAHAHA ^_^;;;;; (I'm not crazy I swear!) I will have more authors notes at the end of chapter!  
  
HAHAHAHA I OWN IT (by saying that I mean I don't own it really)  
  
ELEVEN  
  
Ikite kita noni  
  
It was like something out of a nightmare. This couldn't possibly be happening. Yugi took a step in the room. It was cold as if death her self was there. He was crying, well more then that he was nearly screaming his pain. He stepped over to the bed where she lay. Blood covered the bed, not to mention the floor and walls. Ketten lay in the bed wrists bound to the bed posts. She was pale and seemingly lifeless. The bloody skin of her chest shown through her ripped shirt reveling deep welts. The soaked sheets silhouetted the rest of her broken body. Yugi, who was more then traumatized by the sight, crawled on the bed.  
  
"Okasan?" He said.  
  
"Okasan?!?!" He repeated through his sobs  
  
"OKASAN!!!!!" He screamed then his put his arms around her letting out his sorrow. He pressed his cheek into her bloody shoulder. He cried. He cried harder the he had ever cried before.  
  
"I'm sorry little one." A voice appeared from behind him at the door way. Yugi gently opened his eyes and turned from his mother's body. Riko stood in the doorway with that same blank look.  
  
"I wanted to kill her when you were here but she wanted it so bad." Riko said as a sick smile appeared on his face. Yugi clung to his mother.  
  
"Now I have to send you to hell with her." Riko said. He took a step towards Yugi. Yugi still sobbing scooted away.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku!!" Yugi choked out. Yami quickly appeared in front of Yugi. Yami shot Riko a disgusted look. He would not let him hurt his other side anymore.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Riko demanded suddenly confused.  
  
"You think this is amusing watching him suffer like this?" Yami said coldly. Riko only smirked.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Riko yelled. Yugi shook at his voice. He looked up at Yami who seemed to be cool and not intimidated at all.  
  
"I will not let you harm him any more." Yami said. Suddenly the room turned dark and they were surrounded by a thick gray fog.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?!" Riko yelled looking around.  
  
"It's no joke. I'm going to ask you two questions. If you answer them truthfully then you will be free but if you answer them untruthfully then you will be punished." Yami said. Yugi was scared. His new surrounding were unbelievable. He clung to his mother tightly.  
  
"Whatever." Riko sneered.  
  
"Deep down inside your true self, did you care for Ketten?" Yami asked firmly  
  
"That slut, HELL NO!" Riko cursed  
  
"Have you ever cared for Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"NEVER! STUPID SHIT! THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO RID MYSELF OF THEM FOREVER!" Riko yelled making Yugi shake as he lay hunched over his mother.  
  
"Wrong answer." Yami said. Yami knew better. Riko wasn't always like this. Something changed him. Something evil.  
  
Yami held up his hand in Riko's direction. Suddenly Riko was overcome by darkness. It engulfed him ripping at his mind then suddenly after a swirl of confusion they were once again, back in the room. Riko fell to the floor unconscious. Yugi was shaking not understanding what was going on. Yami turned to Yugi who was on the bed laying with his mother. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Aibou." Yami spoke softly.  
  
Yugi cried. There wasn't anything else he wanted to do but cry. Yami sat down next to Yugi placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder to calm him. He would have given anything to stop his other half's pain but all he could do was sit by him as he let out all his tears. After a while Yugi has calmed down and only stared in a frightened gaze straight ahead.  
  
"You have to tell someone." Yami spoke after a while. Yugi only nodded. Yugi finally got up from the bed and left the room Yami followed him down stairs where Yugi called the police. After which he turned to Yami again.  
  
"You will have to go back in the puzzle." Yugi said calmly. Yami nodded. He waited until the police were visible then he returned back to the puzzle. Two police knocked at the door. The noise made Yugi jump but he calmed again then opened the door for them.  
  
Both officers were shocked to see Yugi. The boy was covered in blood on his right side. It was matted in his hair and on his face and cloths. The female officer kneeled down next to him to look him over. The male officer mumbled his feelings under his breath.  
  
"Are you hurt?" She said in a soft voice so she wouldn't scare him.  
  
"Iie." Yugi said. The male officer walked around the room a bit looking things over.  
  
"Can you show us where your mother is?" She asked.  
  
Yugi nodded. He didn't want to go back up there but he turned to the steps once again. He began to cry softly as he walked back up the steps. The officers were disgusted at the seen. A blood trail leading into the room where Yugi was leading them.  
  
Yugi slipped the door open and they walked in. Yugi looked around for Riko but he was gone. He became scared. Where could he have gone? Yami had disabled him not more then 20 minutes ago and he was unconscious on the floor. The male officer called for back up right away. The female officer kneeled next to Yugi once again.  
  
"Yugi right?" She said confirming his name. Yugi nodded.  
  
"My name is Suku. Let's go back downs stares." She said.  
  
Yugi nodded. She took him down stairs where she put a blanket around him. Soon the place had all kinds of police. After a while Suku told Yugi they were going to take him to a temporary child placement home. By the time he got to this home it was late. Suku got out and walked Yugi to the door. A lady in a blue house dress opened the door. Yugi was still hugging the blanket that was around him.  
  
"Yugi this is Kina-san. She will be taking care of you for a few days." Suku said. Yugi nodded.  
  
Kina brought him in and quickly went to getting him cleaned up. She drew him a nice hot bath and then set out clean cloths for him. After he was done she showed him to the room where he would stay. Yugi sat down on the bed and drew his knees to his chest.  
  
"Are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" Kina asked  
  
"No thank you." Yugi said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kina asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Okay try and get some rest. If you need anything please let me know. I will see you in the morning." She said then she shut the door softly behind her. Yugi laid down on the bed snuggling into the pillow. Tears slowly formed in his eyes.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi said sniffling. Yami appeared right away. He sat next to Yugi who looked up at him.  
  
"Don't be scared. I'm with you." Yami said laying down and putting his arms around Yugi.  
  
Tears racked Yugi's eyes and clung onto Yami more as vision's of his mother passed his memory. He shook his head trying to forget and he snuggled his face into Yami's chest as he cried softly. Yami held onto Yugi stroking his hair gently. Yami began to softly sing to him to calm him down. Yugi listened to the melody as the tears slowly slid down his cheeks and fell to moisten Yami's shirt.  
  
"Donna toki date  
  
Tatta hitori de  
  
Unmei wasurete  
  
Ikite kita noni  
  
Totsuzen no hikari no naka,  
  
me ga sameru  
  
Mayonaka ni  
  
***  
  
Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte  
  
Kurayami ni hikari wo ute  
  
Imadoki yakusoku nante  
  
Fuan ni saseru dake kana  
  
Negai wo kuchi ni shitai dake sa  
  
Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
  
Kitto umaku iku yo  
  
***  
  
Donna toki datte  
  
Zutto futari de  
  
Donna toki datte  
  
Soba ni iru kara  
  
Kimi to iu hikari ga  
  
watashi o mitsukeru  
  
Mayonaka ni"  
  
Soon Yugi had stopped crying. He rested peacefully on Yami's chest. They stayed in their embrace for the rest of the night. However, Yugi did not sleep. He stayed awaking concentrating on Yami's peaceful breathing trying to stop the visions of his dead mother.  
  
***  
  
The next day Kina checked on Yugi. She knocked on the door and waited for Yugi to say she could come in. Yugi lifted his gaze to the door. Yami had returned to the puzzle and Yugi huddled under the covers.  
  
"Come in." Yugi said. Kina opened the door slowly. She knew Yugi hadn't slept. She could see it in his face.  
  
"Are you hungry today Yugi-chan?" She said. Yugi shook his head. Her face saddened. She felt so bad for him.  
  
"Yugi-chan we have contacted your grandfather. He will be on a plane soon, and he should be here tomorrow afternoon." Kina said. Yugi looked up with a hopeful smile. Kina smiled.  
  
"If you would like you can come out and watch TV. Only if you think you are up to it though. I'll be in the living room if you need anything, anything at all just ask." Kina said. Yugi nodded.  
  
Yugi didn't feel up to leaving the room, and not just because he was depressed. He wasn't used to being able to roam freely around a house. It was new to him and he didn't feel comfortable leaving the comfort of the room even to use the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
It was the next day and Yugi heard a knock at the door. He perked up a little trying to listen to see who it was. He got up from the bed which he hadn't left in nearly fifteen hours. He stood by the door and cracked it open to hear as Kina opened the door. He listened hearing a very familiar voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kina-san." He heard. Yugi pushed the door opened and made his way to the end of the hallway. He peeked around the corner to see what he had hoped for since yesterday. Sugoroku stood in the doorway as Kina let him in.  
  
"Very glad to meet you. I'm so sorry about your daughter's unfortunate death." Kina said. Sugoroku nodded.  
  
"Thank you for all your help in taking care of my grandson, tell me how is he?" Sugoroku said taking off his hat.  
  
"He seems to be severely traumatized by everything that has happened to him. I would go so far as to say he was abused quite regularly. He refuses to leave the room I set up for him. I think he is afraid to for more then one reason. He was also admitted to the hospital for four days, for malnutrition. Has anyone informed you of this?" Kina said  
  
"No, I regret to say that I know very little of what has happened and I feel somewhat responsible for letting something like this go on with out my knowledge. Now where is my grandson?" Sugoroku said. Yugi stepped out from the corner to go greet his Jichan now.  
  
"This way, I'm sure it will do him good to see someone familiar.." She stopped when she turned seeing Yugi had come out on his own.  
  
"Yugi-chan?" She said seeing his cautious expression. It was if he was afraid he was doing something wrong.  
  
"Yugi!" Sugoroku said looking at Yugi who meekly stepped forward. Yugi wouldn't make eye contact with either of them but he slowly came closer to his Jichan.  
  
"Jichan?" He said. Soon his eyes filled with tears. He was slightly shaking but he tried his best to stay calm.  
  
"Yugi, my boy." Sugoroku said stepping forward. He only wanted to hold the obviously scared child in front of him.  
  
"I missed you Jichan!" Yugi finally let out his tears. Sugoroku put his arms around Yugi holding him. Yugi shook more unfamiliar with the love he was getting. The only one he trusted so far was Yami.  
  
"Don't be afraid Yugi. Lets get you home." Sugoroku said. Yugi nodded and pulled away feeling uncomfortable in this new situation.  
  
***  
  
Sugoroku turned the key opening the door to the place they would be living. It didn't look like a normal house. The front of it was a shop. There were glass cases for carrying merchandise. Yugi looked around carefully at everything.  
  
"Do you like it? I always knew that when I came back from Egypt I would open a store and sell all kinds of fun things." Sugoroku said. Yugi was quiet.  
  
"Why don't I show you your room." Sugoroku said knowing Yugi was too nervous to talk to him very much. Yugi followed his Jichan up stairs to the main part or the house where there was a room waiting for him.  
  
"This is your room. Make your self at home. I will be back to check on you in a little while." Sugoroku said then he left the room. Yugi looked around the room a bit. It was nice. It had a sky window and a nice sized bed. Yugi sat his back pack which contained everything he had left. He unpacked it and put it away then he sat down on the bed. Yami appeared next to him.  
  
"Your grandfather seems like a good man." Yami said standing next to the window. Yugi was quiet.  
  
"I know you are nervous, but I'm sure you don't have to be worried here." Yami said.  
  
"Un....I'm just not used to anything around here. I will be okay though." Yugi said.  
  
Soon there came a knock at the door. Yami looked up and quickly returned to the puzzle. Yugi shifted uneasy in his spot on the bed.  
  
"Come in." He said a little afraid. Sugoroku opened the door slowly.  
  
"I made some supper for you. Come out and eat." Sugoroku said smiling.  
  
Yugi looked at him a bit puzzled then he reluctantly got up to leave the room. Sugoroku noticed how jumpy Yugi became when he left the room so he was careful not to speak to loud so he wouldn't scare the fearful boy. Yugi sat down at the table not really knowing what to do. Sugoroku set out a few plates of food.  
  
"Help your self! Don't be shy." Sugoroku said going to get something to drink.  
  
Yugi looked at the food then back up at Sugoroku who still had a smile on his face. Yugi began to think he didn't need to be so afraid. He dug into the food serving him self a plate. Sugoroku sat down and began to eat also. He watched as Yugi ate. The boy sure could eat. Yugi finished his first plate then went for a second. Sugoroku smiled. He knew it would take a while for Yugi to feel safe and it would be hard for him to deal with whatever memories he had locked inside, but Sugoroku would do anything he could to help.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Title "Ikite kita noni" means "Even though I kept going".....The song Yami sang is "Hikari" by Utada Hikaru. Its not the same as "Simple and Clean" even though it has the same beat and melody. "Simple and Clean" does "Hikari" no justice at all. Anyway it is the perfect song I think for Yami and Yugi. I suppose you want the English lyrics to it so here you go. Oh yeah I will post the entire song both in Japanese and English at the very end of the last chapter when ever I finish this fic, along with all the other songs I use  
  
***  
  
No matter what the time  
  
I`m just alone  
  
Destiny forgotten,  
  
Even though I kept going.  
  
Inside of the sudden light I awaken  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
***  
  
Quietly, stand in the exit way,  
  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light  
  
And about the recent promises,  
  
Is it just that I`m so anxious?  
  
A wish that`s wanting to be said, but shall be repressed  
  
I`ll introduce my family,  
  
You`ll surely get along well  
  
***  
  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you`re by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
*** 


	12. The dark one comes out

Back again HAHAHA well I have a lot to say this time. ONE I never said there was anything wrong with Canada. I said it was evil, there is a difference. Bakura is evil and I still think he is cool...so is Marik and they are awesome! Anyway I am going be there in Toronto when Canada takes over MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! *evil grin*  
  
TWO I had an email asking me what everyone call each other on the Japanese show so here is my reply for anyone who has the same questions. No Yugi NEVER actually calls him Yami. And I mean never. NO ONE in the show calls him Yami. Yami is just what the American version named him (why? who knows) and what most authors call him. They do say that he is Yugi's dark half but they don't call him Yami. What do they call him? Well Yugi calls him "Mou hitori no boku" which means "My other self" or "The other me" Kaiba call him Yugi because he doesn't believe that Yami exists or that Yugi is two people (I think he is the only one who doesn't really believe at first but he eventually does). Just about everyone else calls him "Mou hitori no Yugi" Which means "The other Yugi." OR when Yugi is in the spirit room and Yami is in control they just call him Yugi (confusing ne?) And no Yami doesn't ever come out separate from Yugi while other people are around. He only comes out while Yugi is alone. And when he does come out around Yugi he isn't fully in the flesh, meaning he is like a ghost (see through, has no refection in water or a mirror, voice echo's, stuff like that) this is because he can't exist fully with out Yugi and the puzzle. Other wise he only takes over physically leaving Yugi in the spirit room. Okay now about Yugi. Yami only actually called him Yugi a few times and that was before Yugi really understood and knew that Yami was a real person (or spirit rather) living in the puzzle. Yami calls him "Aibou" (partner) or "Mou hitori no ore" which means the same as the one Yugi uses. Oh yeah and Yugi is never referred to as "hikari" in the show by Yami or anyone else either.  
  
Now on to Ryou and Bakura. In the show his name is Bakura not Ryou. Ryou is his last name. We call him Ryou because it is easier to distinguish who we are talking about. And Bakura is just "the dark spirit from the ring" or something like that but I did hear Yami call him "the evil dark duelist" Bakura does say on the show when he first appears and I quote "Bakura? Ore wa Bakura janai." which means "Bakura? I am not Bakura." Since he really doesn't have a name. On the show Bakura calls Ryou "Yadounshi" which means "My host" or "my property" (loving isn't he?) Ryou also calls Bakura "Mou hitori no boku" Well thanks for the questions albctigz I hope this clears things up for everyone if not (or if I left something out) email me or post comments or question in your reviews and I will answer them asap ^_^  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
TWELEVE  
  
The dark one comes out  
  
His violet eyes shot opened quickly. He sat up taking in breaths suddenly as he gripped the sheets that covered him. Pearls of sweat grew on his forehead and he started to shiver. It was sort of unusual since he really hadn't had any nightmares in a long time. He looked around the room quickly as the fear over powered him. Yugi shook him head. It had been nearly a year. There wasn't anything for him to worry about anymore, but the nightmares had come every night now for the past week. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow then laid back down trying to relax again.  
  
"Aibou." Yami appeared. Yugi was quiet.  
  
"Another one?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"What did you see?" Yami asked  
  
"All I remember is their faces." Yugi said as tears came to his eyes remembering the faces he saw that day. Yami sat next to Yugi quietly. Yugi tried to sort out his feeling. He couldn't understand. He had dealt with everything so well up until the nightmares started again.  
  
"I open the door and see her...then I hold her...and he comes...but I never get to see what happens to him. He took her from me...and...I...I never got to say goodbye to her." Yugi said. Yugi's eyelids dropped as he held tears back.  
  
"I'm sure you will meet her again someday." Yami said to reassure him. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Try and get some more rest now." Yami said getting up from the bed to go over to the window. Yugi turned on his side and relaxed as much as he could. Yami stood at the window drifting off into thought.  
  
***  
  
Yugi slipped his book bag over his back and then left his room to go to school. He met Anzu, his friend from school, outside. Sugoroku stood outside sweeping the front door to the shop.  
  
"I'm leaving now Jichan!" Yugi waved as he stepped out.  
  
"See you after school Yugi." Sugoroku said looking up from his work and smiling. The two continued off to school.  
  
When they got to school Yugi quickly went to his class to find Jonouchi. They used the spare time before class to get out a quick game of Duel Monsters.  
  
***  
  
Ryou stepped into his first class of the day. He was really nervous. There were kids all around that he didn't know. He started to seriously hope he wouldn't have an attack of his other consciousness. He really thought he wouldn't be able to handle that right now. He had moved to a new town and started high school in a new school. His father's job had relocated to Domino City and they moved right after Ryou started high school at his old town. Ryou showed his paper stating that he was a new student to the teacher. The teacher nodded then got ready to start class.  
  
"Okay class time to start, but first I would like you to meet our new student. Ryou Bakura." The teacher said.  
  
Ryou took his seat where the teacher had asked him to sit then he got ready to take notes. He couldn't focus on class very much. He noticed his ring had started to glow. Ryou frowned. This couldn't happen on the first day of his new school. He noticed it was also pointing at something. Ryou looked carefully over in that direction. Rather someone Ryou noticed a relatively small young man that the ring pointed to. He lowered his eye brows in confusion the he quickly tucked the ring into his shirt.  
  
After class was over, Ryou began his walk to find his next class. It was hard to find since he had never been to this school before. He walked down the hall a bit lost and not paying attention then he bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Ryou said quickly.  
  
"Its okay, my fault. Hey are you Ryou? You're new right?" The boy said. Ryou now seen who it was. The small kid who his ring had pointed at. Ryou now noticed the puzzle that hung from the kid's neck.  
  
"Hai." Ryou said meekly  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Mutou Yugi. Are you having trouble getting to class?" Yugi said  
  
"Uhh Yeah." Ryou said smiling a little embarrassed.  
  
"What's your next class?" Yugi asked  
  
"History" Ryou said showing Yugi that paper.  
  
"Common I'll take you there." Yugi said. Ryou followed him. Yugi showed him his class which Ryou had strayed away from.  
  
"Arigatoo." Ryou said smiling at Yugi once again.  
  
"Your welcome. If you need any help finding another class I'd be happy to help you." Yugi said smiling back at the sliver haired boy. Yugi walked off to get to his class. Ryou turned to his class room to go in now.  
  
***  
  
School was almost over for the day and Ryou would be glad to get out. Ryou walked out of the school to go home. He was starting to think he wouldn't hear anything from his other self until someone caught up with him.  
  
"Ryou hey!" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Yugi and one of his friends approaching him.  
  
"Yugi-kun!" Ryou waved.  
  
"How was your fist day?" Yugi asked  
  
"Okay I guess. I found all my classes." Ryou smiled. Suddenly Ryou found himself loosing control and Bakura began to take over.  
  
/Onegai don't do this!/ Ryou pleaded.  
  
//Shut up yadounshi!// Bakura snapped back then completely took control and shut off the mental connection that the two shared. He looked up evilly at Yugi. Yugi noticed the sudden change in Ryou right away.  
  
"That's an interesting thing you have there." Bakura said crossing his arms and looking at the puzzle.  
  
"Yes my grandfather gave it to me." Yugi said trying to ignore the rapid difference in his new friend. Bakura smirked.  
  
"How very...wonderful." Bakura said eyeing the puzzle once again.  
  
He moved his chocolate colored eyes to Yugi then to the boy next to him. Jonouchi shifted uneasily not knowing what to think. He looked down at his shorter friend looking for some type of reassurance but Yugi was to busy letting his eyes study this new personality Ryou was sending out.  
  
"So, would you mind letting me take a look at it?" Bakura said. Yugi frowned.  
  
"Well I...never take it off." Yugi explained.  
  
"Sure..." Bakura sneered. "...but it looks just like mine doesn't it?" Bakura said pulling out the ring from his shirt. Yugi looked at it amazed that it really did look like his puzzle. Yugi looked back up at Ryou who was giving him an awful stair.  
  
"Ryou you.." Yugi began.  
  
"My name ISN'T Ryou." Bakura emphasized. Yugi was taken back by this.  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Jonouchi said frowning. Bakura shot an evil glare at him.  
  
//He is right. That is someone else!// Yami jumped into Yugi thoughts.  
  
"My name is Bakura." Bakura said, then the ring began to glow brightly.  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded by darkness and Bakura was gone. Yugi looked around getting scared. Jonouchi was more then freaked out. Suddenly there was some sort of blast with knocked Yugi and Jonouchi down to the ground. Bakura reappeared with an evil smile. He stepped towards the fallen Yugi and extended out his hand to reach for the puzzle. Suddenly the puzzle flashed with light and there was movement. Bakura stepped back shielding his eyes. After the light had dissipated he looked back to see someone getting up. He knew right away it wasn't Yugi. Yami stood up slowly shifting his pools of amethyst eyes to Bakura.  
  
"You are the dark spirit that was sealed inside the ring correct?" Yami said keeping an intense glare on this dark person. Bakura tilted his head back for a quick laugh.  
  
"Maybe I am. You are the one who was sealed inside the puzzle are you not?" Bakura said.  
  
"Maybe I am. What do you want with mou hitori no ore?" Yami said  
  
"Absolutely nothing except the puzzle. I'm sort of a collector. I do believe they are the key to unlocking your memories." Bakura said.  
  
"What do you know of my past?" Yami demanded  
  
"Always so insistent my Pharaoh! Do you really want them back? Do you really need to know your past? There is more to why you are here then you think and I suggest that you figure out what your real purpose is before you go making friends." Bakura said arrogantly.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Yami chanted harshly.  
  
"I'm just advising that you play your role correctly, and think long and hard about what you are really here for. Now I'm not your personal messenger I'm merely a tomb robber who is here not by choice but unwillingly. Neither of us can escape our fate. Mine however will be to exterminate you." Bakura said then he left leaving Ryou in his place and the darkness once again departed. Yami looked down at Ryou who sunk to his knees holding him self trying to grasp his sanity.  
  
"You aren't in any danger." Yami said reassuring the sliver haired boy.  
  
Ryou looked up to see who he thought was Yugi. He's chocolate colored eyes were soaked with fear. Ryou was very much confused. He new Yugi looked different then what was even more surprising was the fact that right before his eyes Yugi changed. Yami left leaving Yugi who looked at Ryou seeing that he was on the floor shaking a bit.  
  
"Ryou! Dijoubu desu ka?!" Yugi said getting down to Ryou's eye level. Ryou nodded slowly. Yugi looked over to Jonouchi who was still on the ground.  
  
"I was hoping...he wouldn't show." Ryou managed. Yugi looked at Ryou listening as he nearly started crying.  
  
"The doctor said he wasn't real..but sometimes I feel I don't believe him." Ryou said shivering.  
  
"Who?" Yugi said not really understanding.  
  
"My other personality. They told me I have Multiple Personality Disorder." Ryou said. Jonouchi looked at Ryou.  
  
//Very untrue. He is the same as you and me Aibou. The ring is just like the puzzle.// Yami interrupted explaining to Yugi what was going on.  
  
"Ryou you do not have Multiple Personality Disorder. I know because the same thing is going on with me." Yugi said. Ryou looked up.  
  
"Say what?" Jonouchi said confused.  
  
"Really?" Ryou said.  
  
"Lets go to the game shop and I'll explain it all to you both." Yugi said.  
  
***  
  
Yugi plopped on his bed as Ryou and Jonouchi sat down. He shifted his gaze to the puzzle trying to think where to begin.  
  
"I got the puzzle when I was nearly seven. My Jichan got it from Egypt. It took me eight years to solve it but I did it. As soon as I got the last piece into place something amazing happened. He appeared." Yugi said. Jonouchi was completely perplexed. Ryou listened carefully.  
  
"At first I thought I was seeing things. At the time I was..." Yugi stopped. Jonouchi understood why but Ryou was unaware.  
  
"...beaten. All the time in fact. It was right after I snuck out of the house to meet Jonouchi at the arcade. I came home and my step father nearly killed me. Afterwards I put the puzzle together and that's when he appeared. He helped me when I was hurt, He protected me when I asked him to and he saved me from Riko. He said he was my yami." Yugi said trying to hold in his feelings.  
  
"Yami? That's what Bakura says he is...my dark half." Ryou said a little surprised at the publication of Yugi's past home life.  
  
"He is my dark half too." Yugi said.  
  
"I don't get it. I haven't seen this Yami guy." Jonouchi said to Yugi.  
  
"He only comes out when we are alone. I didn't think it would be smart to just have him pop out where ever but I guess since I told you about him it wouldn't hurt for him to come out." Yugi said. Jonouchi was starting to freak out a bit. Someone couldn't just appear out of no where could they?  
  
"Well let's see him then." Jonouchi said still not believing it.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku?/  
  
//Yes Aibou?//  
  
/Please come out and meet my friends./  
  
//Are you sure Aibou?//  
  
/Yes I told them about you already/  
  
//Hai//  
  
Jonouchi noticed Yugi looked as if he was spaced out again. Yugi was actually talking to Yami in his mental link. Yugi had often talked to Yami while Jonouchi was around and Jonouchi only figured he was day dreaming since he seemed so spaced out. Yami appeared quickly beside Yugi. Jonouchi nearly went into cardiac arrest. Ryou was amazed. He was also overjoyed that he wasn't the only one with a dark half. Jonouchi got up real close to Yami and poked him with his index finger.  
  
"Wow you are real!" Jonouchi said. Yami only gave him a funny look.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku this is Jonouchi, and this is Ryou." Yugi said. Ryou frowned a little though. He couldn't understand why Yami could be so calm and gentle and his yami was so mean to him.  
  
"Doesn't talk much does he?" Jonouchi said sitting back down.  
  
"What would you like me to say?" Yami said. Jonouchi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.  
  
"Well where did you come from and why are you here now?" Jonouchi said.  
  
"I was sealed in the puzzle.." Yami trailed off. Why WAS he here. He didn't know. There had to be a reason. He started to wonder what his actual purpose was. "...and I don't know why I am here. I have no memories before I was sealed away." Yami said sadly  
  
//So the pharaoh doesn't have any memories. How interesting.// Bakura sprung into Ryou's thoughts  
  
/Do you have any memories of your past?/  
  
//I know enough. That shouldn't matter to you kisama.// Ryou frowned  
  
/I was just wondering. I don't know anything about you./  
  
//LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY!// Bakura snapped then he quickly shut off his mental link. Ryou looked at the ground.  
  
"I have to get going." Ryou said. He waved to his friends then headed out the door.  
  
To be continued...  
  
REVIEW ^_^ 


	13. Fear

I guess this is an update um I don't have much to say like last chapter lesse caeruleus violinist the song was "Sweet Child of Mine" by GUNS~N~ROSES not Sheryl Crow!!!!!! Gun N Roses did it first and best Sheryl Crow sucks!!!!! Okay she doesn't suck she is a good singer but anyway sorry I didn't let you know this sooner I always forget what to put here right when I go to post my chapter ^_^;;; well hope you enjoy the next chapters its not one of my favorites but it will have to do until the next two chapter are up since they are really good chapters!  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
THIRTEEN  
  
Fear  
  
Jonouchi didn't stay much longer he had to get home too. Now that Jonouchi knew about Yami, Yugi would more then likely tell Honda and Anzu about him. He didn't like keeping the secret from his friends anyway and it would be good to get it off his chest. Yami stood by the window in deep thought. His mind still ran over what the other spirit had told him. Exactly what did he mean by 'There is more to why you are here then you think'? Yugi looked up at the darker side who looked to be deeply pondering.  
  
He must have had a propose. Everyone did. Everyone was here for a reason. Yami's however was unclear. He was with Yugi. Maybe to protect him. But was it as simple as that? Or like Bakura said was there more to it then that? Yami frowned. He had a bad feeling about it all. He shifted his gaze to look at Yugi who had his eyes fixed upon Yami.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku..what are you thinking about?" Yugi said solemnly. Yami smiled with downhearted eyes.  
  
"Nothing important Aibou. Don't worry about it." Yami said. Yugi tried to smile but he knew Yami was hiding something. Soon there was a knock at the door. Yami looked at Yugi questioningly.  
  
"I think maybe I should explain it to him first." Yugi said Yami nodded then returned to the puzzle.  
  
"Time to eat." Yugi heard from behind the door.  
  
"Hai." Yugi replied.  
  
***  
  
Ryou stepped in his house. It was empty of course. His father was at work and his mother no longer lived with them. He set his book bag down on the table and went to get something to drink. He got a glass of water the started to look around the kitchen. He had only stayed in this new house for a few days so he wasn't sure where his father had put everything. Soon he came across a bottle of pills. The label was marked with his name. He quickly dumped them out knowing he really didn't need them anymore.  
  
//You know that will only piss off your father.//  
  
/I know but it doesn't matter. Besides they don't help me to get you to leave me alone anyway./ Bakura became mad. He quickly appeared beside Ryou grabbed him and slammed him into the dining room table.  
  
"What was that?!" Bakura hissed. Ryou flinched. He made an effort to get away which cause Bakura to pull him closer and swing him towards the wall.  
  
"G-g-gomen nasai!" Ryou whimpered. Bakura slammed Ryou into the wall.  
  
"Do you want me to hurt you?" Bakura asked holding him to the wall with his hand grasping Ryou's jaw and the other gripping his shoulder. Tears forced their way out of Ryou's eyes. Ryou slowly shook his head as much as Bakura's restraining grip would let him. Bakura leaned in close to Ryou pressing against his slender body. He got right up to his ear.  
  
"I want to hear you cry." Bakura growled.  
  
Suddenly he let go and Ryou nearly collapsed at the sudden loss of support. Bakura went to the counter and took the nearest kitchen blade. Ryou's chocolate eyes widened seeing Bakura coming at him. He was already up against the wall so he couldn't back up, so he decided to shoot off to the side. Bakura had already figured this and caught him. Bakura slid the blade over Ryou cheek. Ryou was shaking by now as the blade traveled down to his neck then his chest. Bakura licked his lips slowly.  
  
"Yadounshi.." Bakura whispered looking into Ryou frightened eyes.  
  
"O-o-onegai don't do this!" Ryou managed.  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks. Bakura placed his hand under Ryou's chin lifting it up a bit then turning it to the right. Ryou didn't know what to think so he only shut his eyes and shivered. Suddenly he felt something hot and wet on his cheek. It slid all the way up to his eye. Ryou's eyes shot open to see Bakura had licked him. Bakura smiled seductively.  
  
"Your tears taste like..." Bakura started then he tilted Ryou's face to the left. "..fear." He said before pressing his tongue to Ryou's other cheek to lick up the other tears.  
  
Bakura now took this chance to press the blade nearly braking skin on Ryou's chest. Ryou's eyes went wide then he struggled to get free but Bakura was holding him to the wall effectively. Ryou now felt the cold tip of the blade push inside ever so slowly. Ryou cried in pain and tried to stop it from going in any farther. A smile grew on Bakura's face. He inched the blade inside Ryou's flesh.  
  
"Do you feel that? Pain? Isn't it delicious?" Bakura said and he pressed against Ryou and only again lapped up the hot salty tears that ran down Ryou's face.  
  
Bakura withdrew the blade and backed up. Ryou reached for the wound. Bakura brought the knife up to his mouth and slipped the blade part way in his mouth pressing his lips to the cold metal. He pulled the blade out licking his lips of the blood afterwards. Ryou looked up at him with his wide eyes  
  
"I-Iti..Itei yo." Ryou said as his hands became covered in blood. Bakura dropped the knife to the floor then took a step towards Ryou. He pushed Ryou against the wall then took a hold of his shirt.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Bakura said softly between bloody lips.  
  
Ryou didn't answer. Bakura looked over the boy. He was so innocent. The boy would easily trust anyone or do nearly anything for someone. He was too naive for his own good maybe. Bakura pressed against him holding his hand to the injury. Ryou cried out as more tears flowed down his cheeks. Bakura presses his palm into the bloody area then slipped his finger to the opening of the wound. Ryou jerked away.  
  
"No please...!" Ryou pleaded weekly.  
  
"You're alright." Bakura said softly, then he pressed harder. Ryou choked back a cry then his legs gave out. Bakura held him up harshly.  
  
"I said you're alright!" Bakura yelled slamming him against the wall.  
  
Bakura now let go of him and he sunk to the floor in tears. Bakura kneeled down next to him looking him over then he took his bloody hand and wiped Ryou's tears. He stood up licking his lips then he stuck his bloody finger in his mouth taking in the mixture of blood and salty tears. Ryou gazed up at him with his blood smeared face.  
  
Bakura stared down at the boy. The sliver haired boy who was his other half. He frowned seeing the boy whimpering on the floor. He left quickly, back into the ring. Ryou cried on the floor for a short while until he got a hold of himself. He finally pushed himself off the floor. He did his best to stop crying as he picked up the blade from the floor. He cleaned it and all the other blood that was on the floor. He decided he wouldn't tell his father about this since he would just say that he was trying to commit suicide or something even though it was Bakura who did this to him. His father would never believe Bakura was real. The biggest reason is that Bakura would never appear in front of him which made Ryou seem crazy in his father's eyes.  
  
Bakura would always hurt him. Whether it was through physical abuse or mental or emotional abuse he would always find a way to hurt him. He said the Ryou was weak. That he was too soft too kind. He also said he loved the fear Ryou would show. Ryou was thankful to know at least the Bakura WAS real and he WASN'T crazy. That was a big relief. Ryou went up to his room now to tend to his wound and change.  
  
***  
  
Yami was waiting for Yugi in the room when he came back upstairs. Yugi began to look through his book bag for whatever homework he had. He pulled out a notebook and began to write down answers to his math problems. Yami was quiet for a long while. He stood at the window as Yugi finished up his homework. Yugi began to wonder if Yami would ever tell him what was wrong. He didn't want to pry if Yami didn't want to talk about it, but it worried him.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku is there something wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami snapped out of his daze to see Yugi looking at him. Yami didn't know what to say. He didn't want to keep anything from his other self and he also didn't want to worry him.  
  
"I don't know why I am here. Or who I am." Yami said after a while. Yugi looked down.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Yugi said sadly.  
  
"I know as long as you have the puzzle I will be here with you. I don't know why or what I am here for. I want to know. What is my purpose to be here, and why was I sealed away for so long? I can't help but feel it was some horrible reason." Yami said.  
  
"What ever the reason may be I trust you. You have helped me so much and now I will help you in anyway I can..no matter what the outcome is..no matter where fate leads us." Yugi said standing up to look at Yami. Yami smiled gently.  
  
"I want my memories back, but I don't want to ever leave you. I want stay by your side...forever. Even if I don't get my memories back." Yami said stepping closer to Yugi.  
  
"I don't want you to leave either. I want to stay by you forever to! We...we can make our own memories together!" Yugi said bringing tears to his eyes. Yami looked down at his aibou who was in tears. He took a hold of him putting his arms around him. Yugi hugged him and snuggled into his strong chest.  
  
***  
  
Ryou rested in bed drifting off to sleep. He relaxed with his hand over the wound that his yami had so lovingly gave him. The ring sat on his dresser glittering in the light that came from the full moon that shown in the window. Bakura appeared in the room after he knew Ryou was sleeping. He walked over and sat down and rested against the frame of the bay window. He looked over his hikari who peacefully rested in bed.  
  
He was so pure, so fragile, and so helpless. Bakura felt torn every night. He would appear a watch his hikari sleep. But it tore him up to know that he could so easily scare the boy and hurt him, and hear his cries saying stop please stop. However he would always continue to hurt him. But why? Why did he hurt him so much? Why did he take pleasure in his fear? To make him tougher. That was the only answer he could come up with. To toughen him up, make him stronger. Make him see what it was like to feel pain to feel suffering. It was an answer but somehow it wasn't satisfying enough, yet he would continue to hurt his hikari.  
  
But why?  
  
Because. That is why. Because. There doesn't need to be any other answer.  
  
Bakura got up from the window seal and moved over to the bed to get a closer look at Ryou. He looked on at the boy. Silver hair. Creamy colored soft skin. Untouched. Pure. Bakura leaned in closer moving his chocolate eyes over the slim blanket covered body. He frowned.  
  
"Ai fukanou." Bakura mumbled. Ryou stirred a bit. Bakura backed up seeing Ryou's eyes move from under their lids.  
  
Ryou's eyes slid open slowly just as Bakura returned to the ring. He just barely caught sight of him as he faded away. Ryou sat up slowly and looked around the room. He always left. He was never there when Ryou woke. He laid back down and closed his eyes. As soon as his body came to a rest and he was asleep Bakura reappeared.  
  
***  
  
Yugi trembled. His body shook like mad. He could see his face in his dream. That horrible cruel face with no mercy. Yugi sat up in bed in a cold sweat. He was just getting used to sleeping through the night again then the nightmares came again. He was over it right? The happenings nearly a year ago were just a memory were they not? Then why was he having the nightmares again? Yugi rolled over and hugged his pillow tightly. He tried to shake the vision out of his mind. There had to be a reason. There just had to. Yami had already appeared feeling that his hikari was in distress. Yugi sat shivering not looking up.  
  
"Aibou." Yami spoke trying to get Yugi's attention. Yugi was quiet for a while. Yami only stood next to the bed giving him time to clear his mind.  
  
"He is still in my mind." Yugi said not looking up.  
  
"It will get easier in time." Yami said trying to console him.  
  
"But I will never forget. No matter how hard I try, I will never ever forget." Yugi said as his eyes studied the wrinkles in the covers. Yami sighed.  
  
"If I could only take away your pain I would. I would give anything to take it away." Yami said. Yugi finally looked up and faintly smiled.  
  
"You are helping me more then enough right now." Yugi said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Review please! I wont post the next chapter until I have 100 reviews!! (well maybe I wouldn't go that far...then again I REALLY want 100 reviews!) 


	14. Everywhere to me

Back again everyone. I do have much to say today.  
  
When I found this site I never knew that things would turn out the way they did. This fan fic has acquired an amazing 114 reviews (I only expected not more then 100) I am so glad so many people enjoy this fic enough to get so many reviews. Thank you. ^_^  
  
Also I have this to say...  
  
A few days ago I was honored by have a fan fic dedicated to me. I would like to say that I never expected it at all and I would really like to thank Linchi for the honor!  
  
Also I have to ask everyone who reads this to PLEASE drop by Linchi's fan fic "Sabishísa to Shí" and check it out if you haven't already and don't forget to leave her a nice review. She is a very good writer and I know you all would enjoy her story and I can't wait till she updates again ^_^ You can easily find her profile in my reviews and my lovely dedication is in the second chapter  
  
THANK YOU LINCHI ^_^  
  
The last thing I have to say is that I do have credits planned for all the songs and reviewers and I have awards to announce too ^_^ now on to the story!  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
FOURTEEN  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou woke up before his clock rang. Alone again as always. He knew Bakura had occupied the window seal for the greater part of the night. Yes it was true Bakura was cruel to him. It was also true Bakura hurt him on occasion. It was also true that Ryou felt safer when Bakura was in the room while he slept then when he wasn't. Ryou shifted his gaze to the empty window seal. Why did he always leave when Ryou awoke? Why would he only stay while Ryou slept? Ryou closes his eyes and tried to come to a rest again. It wasn't working so well so he settled for just relaxing his eyes. Bakura must have mistaken this for sleep since he appeared on the window seal and gazed outside for a while.  
  
Ryou stayed quiet not wanting him to leave. Bakura watched Ryou as he took even breathes. Ryou rolled onto his back keeping his eyes closed and taking a deep breath. Bakura watched this shift in position carefully almost decided to leave again.  
  
"Don't go..please." Ryou sleepily mumbled. It was a simple request wasn't it? Bakura frowned.  
  
"Why should I stay?" Bakura answered.  
  
"Why should you go?" Ryou returned.  
  
Bakura was quiet. He didn't move from his spot on the window seal. Ryou shifted once again snuggling into his pillow and placing his hand over his chest which was still damaged from the day before. Soon there was movement from the outside of Ryou's room. Bakura looked up hearing Ryou's father moving around getting ready for work.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ryou said softly. Bakura looked back to the bed lowering his eye brows.  
  
"That shouldn't matter to you." Bakura said. Ryou saddened.  
  
"But it does matter to me." Ryou said rolling over to face where Bakura was sitting to find that he had returned to his spirit room. Ryou frowned looking at the empty window seal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou closed his eyes. It would be time to get up for school soon. He laid there in bed until his alarm went off screaming for him to get up and get ready. He drug himself off the bed and put on his school uniform. He walked over to the dresser and took the ring and put it around his neck then buttoned up his shirt. He went down stairs to eat after he was ready. His father was at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. He hid behind the unfolded news paper not looking up as Ryou sat down with some orange juice and a bagel.  
  
"Do you enjoy wasting my money?" His father spoke from behind the paper. Ryou stopped spreading the jelly on the bagel and was quiet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryou said.  
  
"Your proscription is in the garbage. Now I have to spend money to get you a new one." His father said.  
  
"I'm not taking them anymore." Ryou said  
  
"And just why is that?" His father said putting the paper down angrily. Ryou looked away from his father. He wouldn't believe him but he had to try.  
  
"Because I'm not insane." Ryou said. His father got even more upset.  
  
"WELL YOU SURE SEEM LIKE IT!" His father shouted. Ryou flinched. He knew his father thought he was crazy. He wasn't crazy though. Bakura was real, but his father would never believe him unless Bakura would come out.  
  
//Mou hitori no boku? Come out! Please!// Bakura had cut the mental link between them. Ryou didn't know what to do or say now.  
  
"But I'm not." Ryou said quietly.  
  
"Oh really? Is that your professional opinion? Because every doctor I've taken you have said differently!" His father shouted.  
  
"Because Bakura is real! And he does talk to me! And I DO see him! And I'm NOT crazy! You would be able to see him too if he would come out, but he doesn't like coming out....in front of anyone!" Ryou shouted as tears forced their way out. His father just stared at him. He stood up suddenly.  
  
"I wont hear anymore of this NONSENCE. Especially from a insane person!" He father said just before storming off to go to work.  
  
He swung the door open then slammed it behind him as he left. Ryou sat in his seat in a blank stare. The bagel which was no longer warm or the jelly which was unsetting didn't register in his mind right then. Bakura appeared next to him after awhile. Ryou was quiet.  
  
"I told you that would piss him off. Baka yadounshi." Bakura spat glancing around the room.  
  
"He doesn't believe me because I have no proof that you are real." Ryou said. Bakura was quiet.  
  
"Can't you just come out while he is here that way he knows you are real?" Ryou said.  
  
"Why should I?" Bakura demanded  
  
"To be nice..." As soon as the word nice came out Ryou wished he hadn't have said it. Bakura quickly took a hold of Ryou's shirt lifting him up out of the chair.  
  
"I wouldn't do it for your father, I wouldn't do it for you, and I especially wouldn't do it to be NICE. GOT IT?!" Bakura spat. Ryou shook his head confirming he understood then Bakura let him go then returned to the ring.  
  
Ryou left the house soon after. He walk on towards school quietly with the ring inside his shirt pressed against his chest. How could he ever think Bakura wasn't real? Hell his father shouted it so much it was like a broken record. Ryou was not even half way to school when it began to rain. He didn't even try to walk under the building's he passed which had canopies. The cold showed soaked his hair and uniform but Ryou was in to deep of thought to notice or care.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat idle in his spirit room and watched as Ryou walked to school in the rain. He was running his mind over everything. Why had he obeyed Ryou? Ryou had no right to request anything of him. He shouldn't have stayed. He should have left like he planned. And why did it matter to Ryou why he was here? That is what really upset him the most. He had already made up his mind that Ryou did not need to know anything about him nor should Ryou ever get in his way. He didn't need Ryou. Ryou was just a pawn in the over all quest to put the king in check. With the edition of the holder of the millennium puzzle Bakura knew that Ryou would question him more.  
  
He still watched as the day went on. Ryou seemed to forget about what happened at home while he was at school and around his new friends. He was still upset about it even though he hid it well. Bakura knew better then to think Ryou would resolve his feeling that fast. The boy was far too sensitive.  
  
Ryou was now with Yugi and his other friends, the blonde that was with them when he took them to the shadow realm and two others one being female. Ryou clung so tightly to these new friendships it was pathetic. Ryou was happy to be invited back to the game shop again to hang out. As soon as school was over the five of them walked to the shop together. Yugi had already decided to introduce his yami to Honda and Anzu when they got to the shop. Yugi set his book bag down and plopped down on the bed. Before he could say anything Jonouchi spoke up.  
  
"So where's that Yami guy?" Jonouchi said resting on Yugi's desk.  
  
"He will come if I ask him to." Yugi said.  
  
He would come if Yugi asked. Ridicules. What kind of behavior was that. Yugi was no different then Ryou. So why did the Pharaoh cooperate with his other self so much. Bakura tried not to think about it anymore. It shouldn't make any difference to him anyway.  
  
"Who will come?" Honda spoke up from beside Jonouchi. Yugi stood up.  
  
"Well I haven't been totally honest with you." Yugi began. Anzu and Honda were informed earlier in the day about Yugi and the announcement he had to make but were very unsure about what it was about.  
  
"It was only when I met Ryou that I knew that hiding it would no longer be any good. We both were given a item.." Yugi cupped the puzzle lifting it off his chest. Ryou unbuttoned his school uniform enough to pull out the ring from inside it.  
  
"They are millennium items from Egypt. I received mine when I was six. I began to put it together and even though it was difficult I finished it last year only to reveal there was a spirit living inside it." Yugi said still holding his puzzle with one hand.  
  
"A spirit?" Anzu questioned.  
  
"Yes he lives inside the puzzle and he and I are connected mentally. Ryou is this true for you too?" Yugi said.  
  
"Un. However I had been talked into believing that none of this was real. My parents did not take well to the fact the I claimed to see this spirit and hear him talk to me." Ryou said.  
  
"I suppose they wouldn't." Honda said still thinking this had to be some kind of joke.  
  
"So Yugi lets see this spirit of yours." Anzu said also unsure if this was a hoax or not.  
  
Before anyone else could speak Yami had appeared to the side of the bed facing everyone. Honda nearly jumped into Jonouchi's arms. Anzu sweat dropped and covered her mouth. Jonouchi fought Honda off him while using a few choice names to call him.  
  
"This is mou hitori no boku. You can call him Yami." Yugi said.  
  
"Hey there." Honda said still in dismay. Yami gave him a friendly gesture. Anzu was unknowingly staring at Yami.  
  
"So how 'bout you Ryou? Will your other self come out." Jonouchi said. Ryou looked up.  
  
"I don't think so he's not very social." Ryou said  
  
"He wont even come out so we can meet him?" Honda said  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Anzu said.  
  
/Will you come out for just../  
  
//I wont.//  
  
/Why not?/  
  
//I have no reason to.//  
  
"I'm sorry he wont come out." Ryou said to the group.  
  
"That's too bad." Anzu said.  
  
"Well he isn't the friendliest..or the nicest for that matter." As soon as the words come out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. Bakura was suddenly beside him staring him down. Ryou froze up not know what he would do. He grabbed Ryou shirt harshly.  
  
"Are you talking?" Bakura whispered into his ear.  
  
Ryou shook his head. He really made Bakura angry and he actually appeared in front of other people which had never happen before. Bakura turned to everyone looking at them then placing his eyes on Yami. Ryou tried to compose him self when Bakura let go of him. He kept his eyes low not looking at anyone.  
  
"Ryou dijoubu desu ka?" Yugi said stepping closer to him. Ryou looked hesitant to answer.  
  
"Un. I'm fine." He said with what looked like a smile still avoiding eye contact with everyone.  
  
"Of course he is okay. Right yadounshi?" Bakura said shooting a glance at Ryou. He only nodded quickly while keeping his smile in tact. Yami crossed his arms. He didn't like what was going on. Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Using fear to control someone isn't the most honorable thing to do." Yami spoke.  
  
"And what do you know of HONOR my trusted PHARAOH." Bakura growled. Yami frowned.  
  
"I know more then you would." Yami said. Bakura laughed once more.  
  
"I do not need honor. I do not need trust. I do not need friendship or loyalty or kindness. Pharaoh neither of us are here for any of these things." Bakura said  
  
"Then why are we here?" Yami replied.  
  
"You should tell me that Pharaoh. I am not the one who sent us here." Bakura said then he turned away and disappeared back into the ring.  
  
Ryou looked away. He wasn't happy about the way his other self acted. Ryou was even a little ashamed of him. He tried to smile at Yugi who was looking on in concern and confusion. Yami stood close by submerged in deep thought. The others in the room were still trying to figure out if this was all some crazy dream.  
  
"I should go. It's getting late." Ryou said finally. Actually he hadn't been there for more then two hours at most. Yugi nodded. Ryou turned to leave. Yami caught him before he reached the door.  
  
"He should not control you." Yami said softly. Ryou tried to smile and nod, but fell short of his goal then quickly left.  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
I have to work a lot after today so I will work my butt off to post again no later then a week from this update on 04/19/03 


	15. Ore wa nanra shukrei, ai shiteru

I had more questions about the Japanese in here so here goes  
  
Ore wa nanra shukrei, ai shiteru=No matter what my fate may be, I will love you  
  
Ai Shiteru=I love you  
  
Mou hitori no boku=the other me or my other self  
  
Aibou=partner  
  
Anyways next chapter came a little late but its here at last I had to work all week with only one day off I suppose it will be like this next week too so I will try for May 7th for the next update but no promises there because it may come sooner or later I'm not sure so be on the look out.  
  
Thanks for the reviews now on with the chapter!  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
FIFTEEN  
  
Ore wa nanra shukrei, ai shiteru  
  
Ryou walked in the house shutting the door behind him. He set his book bag down and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Looking around in the refrigerator he didn't find much more then sandwich meat. His father wouldn't buy anything more then quick meals like that, since he was never home, and always on the go. Ryou made a sandwich and sat down to eat it. It was quiet in the house which wasn't very pleasant since he didn't like being alone. Luckily Bakura appeared next to him.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku?" Ryou said quietly.  
  
"I know you are afraid of being alone." Bakura said leaning against the table. Ryou was quiet.  
  
"You should get used to being alone. No one will be there for you your whole life." Bakura said.  
  
"Were you alone your whole life?" Ryou asked. Bakura shot a glance at him.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Bakura hissed.  
  
"I want to know. Who are you? Where did you live? What was your life like? Please tell me!" Ryou pleaded.  
  
"Shut up! You don't need to know anything about me! EVER!" Bakura shouted. He grabbed Ryou knocking the chair over and making Ryou fall backwards.  
  
"Please don't do this!" Ryou cried  
  
"NEVER ASK ANYTHING ABOUT ME! NEVER!" Bakura shouted pulling Ryou off the floor.  
  
In one quick motion he pulled Ryou right by him throwing him to the ground in the living room. Ryou tumbled to a harsh stop. He looked up seeing Bakura coming at him. Ryou rolled onto this back and tried to scoot away. Bakura got to him before he could get to his feet. He took a hold of Ryou pushing him down to the ground. He sat on top of Ryou's pelvis and took a hold of his shirt.  
  
Ryou's face was pure fear. He didn't want Bakura to do this. He didn't want Bakura to hurt him anymore. Tear grew in his eyes until they over flowed onto his cheeks. He shut his eyes tight trying not to cry but it didn't work. Then he felt Bakura's hands around his neck. The grip got so tight he could no longer breath. Bakura's face was complete rage. Ryou's eyes started to roll back as he weakly gripped Bakura's wrists. Bakura realized this finally and let go of Ryou. He quickly gasped for air which didn't help him from loosing consciousness. Bakura was still for a short time. Ryou's hands dropped down to the floor after his grip on Bakura's wrists let up.  
  
"Yadounshi..?" Bakura said softly.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. Bakura shifted from on top of Ryou to the floor and was quiet. Why did he do these things? Why could he just stay in his spirit room until he absolutely needed to come out. It didn't matter. Bakura Got up off the floor and scooped Ryou up and began to take him to his room.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes slightly at the sudden movement. His eye sight came back into focus slowly and he began to realize that Bakura was carrying him. He tried not to let Bakura know he was awake. He closed his eyes and stayed in the strong embrace for as long as he could. He could hear Bakura's heart beat as he lay his head on Bakura's chest. Soon he felt the bed under him and the embrace was disconnected. Ryou parted his eye lids just enough to see Bakura resting on the window seal. He smiled faintly then came to a rest.  
  
***  
  
She had to act quickly if she was going to help at all. Her workers had questioned her intentions of coming to Domino City to set up in this museum. Her retort was that she was never wrong. They didn't say anything more to her. There were reporters everywhere as soon as she got off the plane. She gracefully answered all the questions that time would permit then she headed off. She had a lot of important things to do.  
  
"Contact Mr. Kaiba I would like to speak with him." She said unlocking her briefcase.  
  
"Hai Miss Isis." Her secretary said then left the room to do so. Isis pulled out a case a took out the card. 4000 attack power and 4000 defense. The GOD OF OBELISK. This card will get him to help for sure.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, it just opened up a few blocks away, lets go check it out." Jonouchi said pushing himself off the desk.  
  
"Sounds good." Yugi said. After Ryou left, Jonouchi brought up the idea they could go to the new card shop. This would be the first time Yami would get to walk around town with Yugi. The five of them headed out of the house and down the street.  
  
"Do you play duel monsters?" Jonouchi said to Yami as they walked on.  
  
"Un, I learned it quick. It was like second nature to me." Yami said. They got to the shop and looked around. Yami looked over the packs of cards trying to figure out which he should get.  
  
"This one looks good." Yugi said beside him taking a pack of cards and looking it over.  
  
"Lets buy it." Yami said. After Yugi paid for it Yami opened it up. He looked at the cards in the pack.  
  
"Chain destruction. Good card! And Busta Blade! Very powerful card." Yami said showing Yugi the cards. Yugi smiled and looked at them all as they stood there by the counter. Yugi pulled out his deck and flipped through it then added the best new cards he just got.  
  
"Our card deck gets more powerful all the time." Yugi said  
  
"You pick good cards Aibou." Yami said. Yugi smiled. They waited until Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu were ready to leave then everyone left. The clerk watched as they left then reached for the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"I have found him sir." The clerk spoke to the person on the phone.  
  
***  
  
"See ya tomorrow Yugi!" Jonouchi said as he left for his house. Honda departed also.  
  
Soon it was time for Anzu to leave since her house was close by. Yami and Yugi walked on through town to go home. They were quiet most of the way. It was nice just to walk together since Yami didn't have to hide him self any longer. Yami stopped in front of the Domino City museum. Yugi looked up and stopped too.  
  
"Doushta mou hitori no boku?" Yugi said seeing Yami looking towards the museum.  
  
Fate takes you where ever it wants. It is like you are blind and lead around in an unfamiliar place. Yami began to walk towards the museum doors. They seemed to scream out to him 'this is where you have to go!' Yugi followed behind wondering what was going on. Yami went inside and looked around. The two of them walked through the museum looking at the newly placed artifacts.  
  
"The museum must have gotten a new display." Yugi said. Yami was quiet. He walked over to a door that was roped off. Yugi was right behind him wondering what he was going to do. Yami stepped pasted the rope and opened the door.  
  
"Doors that are roped off usually mean no one is allowed in with out permission." Yugi tried to explain. Yami didn't listen. He walked down the stairway with Yugi right behind him. He came to a larger room where there were several large stone tablets. Yami walked right up to one.  
  
"What is this??" Yugi said looking at the huge stone tablet. Yugi looked over the tablet carefully.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku is that..?" Yugi began.  
  
"It can't be." Yami said softly.  
  
"But these stones are over 3000 years old!" Yugi said  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." A female voice spoke from behind them. Yami turned quickly.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami demanded.  
  
"The pictures inscribed here are real. My people have sworn to protect these tablets and the kingdom they represent." She said  
  
"Are you telling me this is..?" Yami began.  
  
"The answers you seek will only fully emerge once the seven millennium items have gathered. The person carved into this tablet is you my Pharaoh. I can see the future. My millennium item gives me this power. I can tell you that the darkness is coming. It is unimaginably strong." She explained.  
  
"Enough! Are you a friend or enemy?!" Yami shouted.  
  
"My millennium item is not your enemy. The future is dark. The darkness grown strong. You will understand soon my Pharaoh." She said then she turned to leave.  
  
Yami turned back towards the tablet. So he is this Pharaoh inscribed here. He still couldn't remember his past, and his future was still cloudy. Yami turned towards Yugi. Yugi looked so full of concern. Yami smiled to his other self.  
  
They walked home together in silence once more. Once back inside Yugi's room Yami rested firmly on the bed as Yugi stood by the doorway. Anxiety began to set in. Yami knew that the closer he got to his memories the more difficult things would become. He didn't have the answer to everything.  
  
"Aibou." Yami spoke softly. Yugi looked up with tears in his eyes. Yami got off the bed to stand in front of his lighter half.  
  
"I wont stop you in finding your past. It's your job to discover your self. To know who you are. When you remember I know things will change. I don't want them too, but they will. Wont they?" Yugi said in tears looking up at Yami. There was only one thing Yami knew for sure at this point.  
  
"Ore wa nanra shukrei, ai shiteru." Yami said. He kept his eyes on Yugi. Yugi smile up at his darker side with tears still running down his cheeks.  
  
"Promise?" Yugi said  
  
"Promise." Yami said.  
  
He opened his arms up just as Yugi moved forward putting his arms around Yami's strong waist. Yami closed his arms around Yugi holding him close. Yugi rested his head into Yami's neck.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Yugi said nuzzling Yami's neck.  
  
***  
  
He stood on the deck of the ship sailing towards the town. Isis had already gone there. More then likely to stop him from what he was trying to accomplish. It would happen. He would break free from his fate. He would not succumb to whatever destiny that should be in store for him.  
  
"They have found him Marik-sama." A voice appeared behind him. Marik turned to look upon him.  
  
"Very good Lisid." Marik said. He removed the hood from his head then turned back to look upon the ocean. Lisid turned to leave his master in peace.  
  
"Lisid." Marik spoke quickly  
  
"Hai Marik-sama." Lisid said halting in his tracks.  
  
"The sea is wonderful isn't it?" Marik said.  
  
"Hai, it is." Lisid said looking out into the endless waters.  
  
"It is so free. The water drifts where it does at will. It has no certain future, no expectations. Soon I will be the same way. Living my life the way I will it to be. I will be a ship adrift in the ocean." Marik said leaning over the rails. Lisid nodded.  
  
"If that is what you wish Marik-sama." Lisid said. Marik darken.  
  
"OF COURSE IT IS!" Marik shouted. He voice bellowed with anger. Marik made both hands into fists.  
  
"How dare he take away my life! It is mine only! The only way to free myself is to kill him! And I will do it with this!" Marik growled showing signs of his dark half. He pulled out a card from his cloak. GOD OF RA. A golden animal with the head and wings of a hawk and body of a lion. An evil smile grew upon his face. He began to chuckle wickedly. This would end the Pharaoh's life. The very life he was forced to protect.  
  
Lisid watched his master as he stared at the god card. Marik's lavender eyes traced the over the card several times. Lisid knew the dark person inside was waiting to cause destruction. The boy still had far too much evil in him. Lisid knew one day that evil would surface, and when it did he would be ready. Soon he left his master in peace. Marik stood by the railing for a while more. He put the god card back finally, smiling at how much power it was giving.  
  
||I want them alive|| A voice echoed  
  
"I must have my revenge." Marik said  
  
||So must I. However killing them will be far too easy, you must trust me.||  
  
"Humph, If you say so." Marik said crossing his arm, and smirking.  
  
||Do as you wish if you would like, although I could give you all the power in the world.||  
  
"My other self is not fully convinced that your plan will work." Marik said  
  
||Have you lost faith in my abilities? Would you rather spend the rest of your day protecting the Pharaoh's memories? I could give you power. You could take his place and become the one everyone would worship. You could be the great one.|| The voice echoed.  
  
"It sounds like an offer I shouldn't turn down." Marik smiled evilly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
REVIEW ^_^ 


	16. Change of heart

Wow sorry for the long wait but it seems that too much has been going on here. With in the past two weeks I worked nearly every day except the last three days because of a sprained wrist I also had the flu and I got a new boyfriend and my parents are remodeling the house. As you can tell I've been busy!  
  
Anyway I have a bit of news. My fanfic has been added to an archive recently and I am taking this opportunity to thank SweetSakura for adding me to her archive and also putting me under the recommended section ^_^  
  
Also I will be completely revising this fanfic and changing it into NR17 for the archive only. It will be longer, a little darker maybe, and it will have a lot more Yaoi in it. If you would like to read the rewritten NR17 rated version of this fanfic you can find it at the archive which I will put the link up in my profile. It won't be done for at least a week if not longer I will keep you updated each time I post a new chapter.  
  
On to the fic!  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
SIXTEEN  
  
Change of heart  
  
Everything went in slow motion. The drapes hung neatly over the windows swaying at the cool breeze that slipped into the room. The walls were powder blue like the sky, soft and clean. The blankets on the bed were neatly spread and there was a fresh sent of vanilla cream in the air. Yugi crawled on the bed and sat down. His mother entered slowly with light foot steps and that same beautiful smile she always had. She sat down with the book and flipped to a story. Yugi crawled over to her smiling and resting on the bed.  
  
"Just you and me Yugi-chan." She said putting an arm around him. She began to read the book. Yugi sat with her getting sleepy and hugging her as his eyes got heavy.  
  
"...but there was no where for the princess to go, her price was gone and he would never come back. She began to search for him hoping to find him somewhere in the dark forest. She looked for days. She looked so hard that she too became lost. She could no longer see the light from the outside of the evil dark forest. Soon the darkness swallowed her up but would anyone be there to save her from her fate?.." His mother read on.  
  
Yugi blinked his eyes open feeling something drip on him. He looked up at his mother. Every bit of air that he had was suddenly pushed out of his lungs. He slowly pulled away from his mother. She was covered in blood. She was pale and her eyes were blank. Yugi looked around the room. The blue walls now splashed with red and the white curtains now crimson and wet. The horrid smell of death lingered and the sheets were rancid and soaked with blood. Yugi slid off the bed trying desperately to take in air, or run, or do anything he could.  
  
"The darkness took him." She said in her deathly blank face. Yugi tried to speak. His lips trembled as he only mouthed a few unknown words.  
  
"It swallowed him up. Made him strong. Made him powerful." She mumbled  
  
"Onegai." Yugi pleaded. It had to stop. It wasn't real. It was a dream. It was a nightmare. It had to be. It couldn't be real.  
  
"Let it take you. You can have it my dear. It will take you and show you what its like to be in forever darkness." She said reaching out her blood splattered hand.  
  
"Okasan.." Yugi tried to speak. He reached out for her hand.  
  
"That's right my baby. The darkness will take you. The light half will fade. The dark half will destroy everything. Now my little one..come here." She said opening her arms up to hold him.  
  
"NO!! I wont! You are NOT my mother!" Yugi screamed backing up and squeezing his eyes shut to block out the picture of this fake woman. He backed right into someone. Yugi turned looking up at the...thing.  
  
***  
  
"AIBOU!!" The voice called out.  
  
Yugi's eyes sprung open. He shook like mad under his thin sheet. He franticly looked around the room trying to grasp where he was. No blood. No bloody woman. No anything...except Yami. Yugi's eyes were wide and he was taking sharp deep gasps for air. Yami didn't know what else to do but put his arms around the frightened boy. Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest wanting to hide from the world at this point. He cried for a short time while clinging to Yami as if he was in the middle of the ocean with only a life preserver to hold him up.  
  
"It.....was.." Yugi began still shaking. "...a nightmare?" he panted still unsure of his surroundings.  
  
"Yes Aibou. Just a nightmare." Yami said rubbing Yugi's back to sooth him.  
  
"They are getting worse. It seemed so real, like I was really there." Yugi said taking in Yami's comfort.  
  
"It was only a dream." Yami confirmed. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I feel as if something awful will happen. Something neither of us can control. I want to stop it! There has to be something we can do." Yugi said  
  
"Aibou..." Yami began looking down at Yugi. "...what ever it is we can handle it." Yami continued as he caressed Yugi's back. Yugi's big violet eyes settled on his dark half. They traced over Yami's similar looks.  
  
Yugi's innocents was much deeper then his eye's. Yami brought his hand over Yugi's shoulder and up to feel the tender skin of his face. He ran his fingers over Yugi's cheek then lips. Yugi gazed up and Yami almost questioning his actions.  
  
"You are far to innocent for me Aibou." Yami said. Yugi drew his face into a smile then put his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder and tried to relax. Yami could feel Yugi's soft eyelashes flutter a few times before sleep over took him.  
  
***  
  
Ryou woke up alone. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached to shut the alarm clock off. He got ready for school then headed to the kitchen. His father wasn't in the best of moods as always. The resentment was almost more then Ryou could stand at the moment. The dirty looks and silence weren't helping at all. Things couldn't get much worse. Then again Bakura hadn't shown him self since the afternoon before. Ryou went to gather his school things when he heard the door slam. Off to work. At least he didn't yell at him again.  
  
Ryou put his book bag on then left the house. It was fairly nice out so he didn't wear a jacket over his school uniform. In between his blue uniform and white undershirt he felt the ring move. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out to see what was going on. It was pointing at something. It was also glowing which was unusual. Ryou looked over towards the coast line.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku?/ Ryou called out to his other self.  
  
//What do you want?// Bakura snapped.  
  
/The ring is glowing/ Ryou almost wished he wouldn't have bothered his other self.  
  
//It is?//  
  
/Yes its pointing at something./ Bakura quickly took over sending Ryou to the spirit room. He took a hold of the ring and lifted it up.  
  
"What ever it's pointing at, I will find it." Bakura said dropping Ryou's book bag on the ground and heading off in the direction that the ring pointed.  
  
It was a strong presents. In fact it was so strong that the ring quivered as it picked up what ever dark power Bakura was getting closer too. Soon he came upon the Domino City boating dock. He stood there as a ship pulled up the dock. It was a huge ship but by the looks of it, it was privately owned. Bakura hid behind a few kraits and cargo baskets. He stepped off the ship onto the port. Lisid followed close behind. He removed his hood and pulled out the millennium rod. The ring pointed out the fact that it was a millennium item.  
  
"Lisid you tend to the ship while I'm out. I will be back soon." Marik said.  
  
"Hai Marik-sama." Lisid complied. Bakura took this moment to reveal him self. He jumped out blocking Marik's path just as he turned to leave. Marik stopped in his tracks and Lisid looked ready to defend his master if need be.  
  
"Who are you?!" Marik demanded shifting the staff in Bakura's direction.  
  
"A blood thirst animal from the seventh layer of hell." Bakura mused.  
  
"Interesting." Marik said with his guard still high.  
  
"I was referring to you, dark one." Bakura said. Marik chuckled.  
  
"Tell me now, who are you, and what do you want?" Marik demanded. Bakura opened his unbuttoned shirt and revealed the ring dangling from his neck. It chimed softly as he lifted it from his chest.  
  
"The millennium ring? Now tell me why you seek me out!" Marik ordered.  
  
"Bring the seven together and win a prize..." Bakura smirked. "I demand you give me that item you got there." Bakura finished pointing out the staff.  
  
"This thing? I will not give it up until I have completed my mission." Marik said.  
  
"We'll see." Bakura said as the ring grew in power. Marik immediately raised his power. Soon the darkness grew from them both and the ground rumbled. Bakura took a step back. Marik's power tripled and continued to grow.  
  
"Enough!" Bakura shouted. Fighting him directly wouldn't be a good idea. Marik laughed.  
  
"What's wrong? Change your mind?" Marik said lowering his power but only a little.  
  
"We are fighting for the same thing, we shouldn't be fighting we are allies." Bakura said.  
  
"Don't give me that shit." Marik said crossing his arms. Bakura frowned.  
  
"You want to team up then you do it my way." Marik said  
  
"What would your way be?" Bakura said.  
  
Marik laughed. Their surroundings darkened and the millennium symbol appeared on Marik's forehead. He grasped the staff tightly and pointed it at Bakura. As son as he did Bakura split from Ryou and was knocked down. Ryou stood there confused. He noticed Marik standing there with Lisid right behind him.  
  
"You will do everything I say!" Marik demanded to Bakura who was on the ground.  
  
"What makes you think I would do everything you say?" Bakura sneered as he got off the ground.  
  
"Because we wouldn't want your weak half to get hurt now would we?" Marik said directing his staff to Ryou who was becoming scared. Bakura glanced at Ryou.  
  
"I don't need him anyway." Bakura said crossing his arms. Dark energy grew around them. Marik stood firmly fists at his sides.  
  
"Are you sure?" Marik said turning him palm up and opening his hand. Bakura shifted nervously.  
  
"He just gets in my way." Bakura said calmly trying not to look at his hikari who was at the moment close to tears. Marik half decided to back down until he looked over at Ryou one last time. Marik stood for a moment analyzing the situation.  
  
"You're bluffing." Marik said. Ryou looked up right away.  
  
"I'm not bluffing." Bakura said as calm as he could. It was too late. Marik knew. The dark energy grew more.  
  
"If your not bluffing then you won't mind if I do this." Marik said lifting the staff up. Bakura tensed up as fear over took him. The millennium symbol appeared on Ryou's forehead and his eyes went blank. Marik smirked.  
  
"What did you do!?" Bakura finally snapped.  
  
"He's under my control now. But it shouldn't matter to you, right? He just gets in your way." Marik said.  
  
"Let him go!" Bakura growled.  
  
"No. He belongs to me now." Marik said. Bakura clenched his fists. He took a step at Marik who quickly protected himself by using Ryou as a shield. He lifted up his dark energy even more which over took Ryou.  
  
"Stop it!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"I will do what I want!" Marik returned  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The only thing keeping Bakura from attacking Marik was the fact that the closer he got to Marik the stronger Marik's hold on Ryou got which made Ryou seem more dead, more gone.  
  
"COOPERATE!" Marik shouted.  
  
"Fine." Bakura gave in.  
  
"You will help me kill the Pharaoh. If your try anything stupid, I'll kill him." Marik said with a grin.  
  
Bakura stood silent finding it hard to take his eyes off of Ryou. This was all his fault. He put his light half in danger. It was up to him to keep him from getting hurt. He wasn't doing a very good job. But that's just it, this wasn't just a job. It was something he wanted to do. Why was it so difficult for him to realize how he felt? Why did this sudden urge to protect him from all harm. Hurting him seemed so easy before, but now, nothing else mattered to him but Ryou. Now to keep Ryou safe he would have to do what this creep in front of him wants.  
  
"I will do what you ask as long as you swear to me you will not harm my yadounshi." Bakura said.  
  
"Very well. You may go now, but when I need you I will find you." Marik said. He released Ryou who dropped to the ground. Bakura jumped forward just in time to ketch him. Bakura scooped him up off the ground eyeing Marik and leaving right away.  
  
He knew things would change from here on out.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean he didn't show up?" Anzu said as she sat at the lunch table.  
  
"He hasn't been at school all day. I don't know why he isn't here." Yugi said before taking a drink of his milk.  
  
"That's weird. Why would he miss school he isn't sick or anything." Anzu said. Jonouchi shrugged.  
  
//This doesn't sound good aibou. I don't think Ryou would miss school for no reason.//  
  
/Hai, but what could have happened to him?/  
  
//I'm not sure but we better check into it.//  
  
/Right./  
  
***  
  
Bakura laid Ryou on his bed and then sat down. Ryou had just woken up. He pushed him self to sit up and looked around. Bakura sat at the end of the bed. He was quiet and seemed not to notice Ryou's movement.  
  
"Mo hitori no boku?" Ryou said softly  
  
"Yes?" Bakura said in a quiet voice.  
  
"What happened?" Ryou asked holding his arms close to warm him self.  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it." Bakura said with the same quietness. His new actions were confusing Ryou. He wasn't being his normal angry self.  
  
"Mo hitori no boku...what's the matter?" Ryou said scooting closer almost afraid of what would happen. Bakura stood up. He took a step passed Ryou on the bed to the window.  
  
"He tried to take you away from me, but I wont let him. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Bakura said looking out the window. Ryou stood up from the bed. Did he hear his dark help correctly? He came up behind Bakura to question this new change of heart.  
  
"I don't understand,..you..." Ryou began but was surprised to have Bakura turn to him and put his arms around him. Ryou's eyes went wide at the touch and he didn't know what to do at first.  
  
"You are to good to be my hikari. I know now that I must not let anything happen to you. Please forgive me." Bakura said suddenly. Ryou was quiet for a while. This was new to him. He felt tense and his body wouldn't come to a rest. Bakura rubbed Ryou's back softly then rested his cheek on Ryou's head.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Bakura said softly. A faint smile crawled on Ryou's lips and he finally relaxed into his darker half's arms.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
To be continued... 


	17. The darkness that’s upon you

You would believe how bad my writers block has been then again look how long it took me to up date. I'm sorry I will try not to get writers block anymore I hate it. I hope you like this chapter took my long enough to write it geez. By the way this chapter puts me up to over 40,000 words ^_^ Anyway review and stuff and I will work on getting the next chapter up faster then this one. And as for the NR17 story it's coming along better then this one at least but it wont be done for a while thanks for the reviews  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
SEVENTEEN  
  
The darkness that's upon you  
  
After school was over Yugi decided to head to Ryou's house to see what was going on. He was surprised to see a very annoyed Bakura who answered the door. Bakura sneered right away seeing Ryou's small friend at the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Ryou wasn't at school today and I was worried." Yugi said making his way passed Bakura ignoring his disgruntled attitude.  
  
"It was no big deal, now get out of here." Bakura said walking over to the table to take a drink of his water.  
  
"Where is he?" Yugi asked setting down his book bag.  
  
"I'm right here." Ryou said coming out of his room and into the living room.  
  
"Hey Ryou, what's going on?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I was on my way to school when the ring started to act funny." Ryou said. Bakura sat down listening quietly.  
  
"Really? What happened?" Yugi said.  
  
"Mo hitori no boku took us over there. We found the holder of the millennium staff." Ryou said. Yami came out right away.  
  
"Another millennium item?" Yami asked. Ryou nodded. Bakura was quiet. Marik wanted the Pharaoh dead, and he had no other choice but to help him now.  
  
|Bring the Pharaoh to me. | Marik's voice sprung into Bakura's head. He sneered at the command.  
  
||Why do you need him to come to you.|| Bakura replied.  
  
|Because I have a little something in store for him now don't question me. |  
  
||Get him to come there your own damn self.|| Bakura growled back.  
  
|Have it your way. | Just as he voice left Bakura's mind Ryou dropped to the floor clutching his head in pain. Bakura jumped up and was at Ryou's side.  
  
"Yadounshi? Dijoubu desu ka?!" Bakura said not knowing what to do.  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi shouted arriving next to Ryou on the other side. Ryou's whole body trembled as he shook his head as if he was trying to get free from something attacking his mind. Bakura clenched his fists tight.  
  
||LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!||  
  
|Bring the Pharaoh to me then.| Bakura frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with him??" Yugi said scared for his friend. Yami kneeled next to Yugi trying to see what was going on.  
  
||FINE I WILL BRING HIM THERE JUST LEAVE MY HIKARI ALONE!!!||  
  
|Very good.|  
  
Ryou quickly calmed down nearly collapsing to the ground. Bakura put his arms around Ryou's shoulders to keep him from falling all the way over.  
  
"What...happen?.." Ryou mumbled trying to look up at everyone. Yugi didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Don't worry it wont happen again Yadounshi." Bakura said helping him up. He walked Ryou over to the room to rest then came right back to where Yugi and the Pharaoh were waiting.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Nothing now get out of here." Bakura said.  
  
"Bull shit what is going on?!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Its none of your damn business Pharaoh! Now get out of this damn house!" Bakura yelled. Yami began to get angry. If there was something going on that had to do with the millennium item he deserved to know. The problem wouldn't just solve its self.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Yami yelled.  
  
Yugi didn't know what to do as the two argued back and forth. Something inside him told him to run or hide, but he wasn't a little kid anymore. The two spirits looked as if they would kill each other. They continued to shout at each other. Yugi took a step away. He just wanted them to stop fighting. He hated the yelling he hated the arguing and fighting. Suddenly all he could see in front of him was Riko and Ketten. Yugi shook his head. This couldn't happen. It wasn't real. It was all just a dream, or hallucination or something.  
  
Ryou got up from the bed hearing the shouts and made his way out to the living room. Bakura and Yami were in an all out shouting match with each other. Then he noticed Yugi who looked like an abused puppy who was cornered in the room. Ryou stepped over to him to see if he was all right.  
  
"Yugi-kun? Are you alright?" Ryou asked over the yelling behind him. Yugi suddenly saw what he thought was Riko taking a swing at Ketten.  
  
"NO!!" Yugi shouted as he dropped to his knees, making Yami and Bakura stop in mid shout. Yugi covered his ears and shook his head to keep the yelling out of his mind.  
  
"PLEASE STOP!" He shouted once more.  
  
"Aibou" Yami quickly kneeled next to Yugi to calm him. He tried to place his hand on Yugi's shoulder but Yugi quickly pulled away from the touch.  
  
"No more fighting!" Yugi cried. Bakura was staggered by the small kid's sudden out burst towards them.  
  
"No more...please!" Yugi continued.  
  
"Its okay Aibou. I won't fight anymore." Yami said in the softest voice he could. He finally put his arm around Yugi who leaned against Yami and began to calm down.  
  
|Quit wasting time and get the Pharaoh over here now!|  
  
||Urusai! He will make it there just calm down!|| Bakura frowned. He didn't want to be given orders by this insane freak. He had no choice, however.  
  
"The millennium staff holder is doing this. He is at the pier right now. I think he has one of the pieces that will unlock your memories." Bakura said crossing his arms. Yami looked up from Yugi. Yami helped Yugi stand up as he was still a little shaky.  
  
"We have to go there." Yugi said as calm as he could.  
  
"Aibou." Yami questioned.  
  
"We have to if he has information about your memories." Yugi said firmly. Yami nodded.  
  
Bakura watched as the two left the house. Ryou quietly stood by his darker half. There was something not right about what was going on. Bakura shifted uneasily then made his way back to the bed room. Ryou followed behind him quickly.  
  
"We should help them." Ryou said as Bakura sat down on the bed.  
  
"They will be fine." Bakura said.  
  
"But they might need our help." Ryou continued.  
  
"I'm sure they will be fine, forget about them." Bakura said  
  
"I can't just forget about them they are my friends! If they are in trouble I would want to help in anyway I can!" Ryou shouted. Bakura seemed a little surprised at first.  
  
"I can't let you go help them." Bakura said  
  
"Why not?" Ryou said. Bakura didn't say anything.  
  
"What is it? Are they in danger? You know don't you? Tell me!" Ryou said.  
  
"They are going to see the millennium holder of the staff. He has great power and he is stronger then I am. He tried to kill you. I wont let him do that. No matter what I have to do to stop him. You can't go after them." Bakura said.  
  
"BUT THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"They will be fine." Bakura said staying calm.  
  
"WHAT IF HE HURTS THEM!?" Ryou yelled.  
  
"The Pharaoh needs to be hurt and as for that short kid.."  
  
"FRIEND, I told you, they are MY FRIENDS. DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEENS TO HAVE A FRIEND!?!" Ryou yelled. Bakura was quiet.  
  
"I CAN'T ABANDON THEM!!" Ryou said  
  
"Yadounshi..its to dangerous." Bakura tried to calm him.  
  
"I want to help them." Ryou said  
  
"He is too strong." Bakura said  
  
"I don't care." Ryou said  
  
"YADOUNSHI YOU CAN'T" Bakura yelled  
  
"YES I CAN AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Ryou yelled back.  
  
"I'll stop you if I have to tie you to the fucking chair!" Bakura yelled getting angry.  
  
"GO A HEAD DO IT THEN!!!" Ryou yelled. Bakura stepped closer to Ryou getting up in his face.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"YOU DON'T SCARE ME ANYMORE." Just as Ryou shouted it the door opened and his father walked in the room. Bakura was so distracted by the fight that he didn't notice that Ryou's father had come home. The two turned to see the stunned middle aged man standing there. Ryou turned away from his dad and stormed off outside. Bakura was left in the room with the man he had avoided for so long. He crossed his arms looking rather annoyed that his hikari has left him there.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Ryou father demanded.  
  
"You should know who I am, Ryou has only tried to convince you I was real for the passed few years." Bakura said harshly.  
  
"You can't be that dark guy that's ridicules! He ISN'T real!" He shouted at Bakura.  
  
"Listen old man don't come here after the shitty day I had a scream at me trying to convince me that I'm not fucking real! I'm not in the fucking mood. It may have worked on Ryou for a while but hell I KNOW I am real.." Bakura turned to the door to find Ryou. "..what a poor ass fucking father you are." He finished as he left the house. At this moment Ryou's father was trying to convince himself HE wasn't crazy.  
  
Bakura found Ryou a little ways down the street heading in the direction of the peer. He caught up with his Hikari and walked beside him silently. Ryou quickly noticed him and proceeded to ignore him. They walked on for a few blocks with out a word to each other. Bakura started to think maybe Ryou hated him again. Hell he caused plenty of damage to his hikari in his lift why wouldn't he hate him.  
  
"Thank you." Ryou said suddenly. Bakura was taken back and started to wonder what was going on.  
  
"For what?" Bakura asked.  
  
"You didn't just leave me there yelling at the top of my lungs alone when my dad came in the room. Now maybe he wont think I'm insane. And I know that was your way of protecting me and it means a lot to me but I still can't forget about my friends." Ryou said  
  
"I know I just don't want anything to happen to you." Bakura said. Ryou smiled. Bakura noticed that he would stop smiling at him.  
  
"What is it?" Bakura said feeling a little red in the face.  
  
"You really have changed." Ryou said. Bakura crossed his arms.  
  
"I haven't changed THAT much." Bakura said annoyed. Ryou nodded and continued to walk.  
  
"Oh and I think I freaked your dad out when I yelled at him." Bakura said backing up his remark.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryou said  
  
"He knows I'm real now." Bakura said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
***  
  
"Lisid!" Marik called. Lisid came up onto the ship's deck to see what his master wanted.  
  
"Hai Marik-sama?" Lisid stood quietly.  
  
"The pharaoh will be here soon, I want you to lead him up to me when he gets here, and leave the hikari behind, my partner will take care of him for me." Marik said. Lisid was quiet.  
  
"Is there something wrong Lisid?" Marik asked with a smirk.  
  
"No Marik-sama." Lisid said looking at the floor. Of course there was something wrong. The whole plan was wrong but he would do it because that's what Marik wanted. He also didn't trust this person Marik had partnered up with.  
  
"Good then go greet our company. I believe they are here." Marik said. Lisid turned and left Marik alone. He headed through the boat and stepped outside. He quickly noticed the one Marik was after.  
  
The Pharaoh became cautious and put himself in front of his shorter half as he approached the ship. He knew it would no longer be safe. Bakura wouldn't just let something like this go on unless there was nothing in his power he could do to stop it. From the entrance to the ship someone stepped out who was dark skinned and wearing an Egyptian robe.  
  
"We have been waiting for you." Lisid began.  
  
//I don't like this at all.//  
  
/Is this who Bakura was talking about?/  
  
//I don't think so. He doesn't have the staff with him.//  
  
"My master is inside please come with me Pharaoh." Lisid said then he slowly lead Yami to the door. He stopped quickly to block Yugi from going any further.  
  
"I'm sorry you may not come." Lisid said. Yami stopped and tried to return to his hikari to make sure he was okay but Lisid stood between them.  
  
"Aibou!" Yami called out.  
  
"Pharaoh you must go alone." Lisid said  
  
"I'm not going until we both go." Yami demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid that can't happen." Lisid said holding Yugi out of the door.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi tried to get through the door  
  
"Master only wishes to see the Pharaoh." Lisid said. The door began to shut Yugi stepped back just in time to keep from getting cut in half. Yami quickly tried to open it but it was sealed tight.  
  
//Aibou? Are you alright?//  
  
/Hai, I'm alright you go ahead and I will wait for you out here./  
  
//Okay let me know if anything happens.//  
  
Yugi looked around. The dark skinned man seemed to have disappeared as well. Yami would be okay. Yes he could take care of him self so Yugi didn't have to worry about anything. He walked over to a near by bench and sat down.  
  
Yami went further into the ship not knowing where he should go. There also wasn't much light. He made his way down the narrow hall until he could go no father. He pushed open the door slowly seeing a person standing on the other side of the room. He was cloaked and somewhat in the shadows.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Pharaoh. My name is Marik." He said as he turned around to face Yami.  
  
Yugi looked around. The clouds seemed to be rushing over head. So fast in fact the wind was getting too strong. It was almost wasn't normal. Yugi stood up. It seemed like it should have started raining by now but it was all just wind. Suddenly Yugi felt a cold chill down his back and he turned quickly to see what it was.  
  
Lightning flashed all around and the thunder boomed and crackled loudly. The reflection of the silhouetted figure shown in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter kid? You don't look too happy to see me again. What's wrong?" His voice chimed through the storm.  
  
Rain started to fall lightly onto the earth reminding it that it was still alive. The thunder rolled on and the flashes of lightning seemed to get brighter. Yugi was frozen with fear.  
  
To be continued... 


	18. The tools for lost memories

WOW now hasn't it been forever since I updated bet you thought I wouldn't ever update again huh? Well guess what you cant get rid of me that easy complete computer cash and no internet for three months because of lack of credit or money wont keep me away HAHAHA anyway here is the chapter and a swear it wont take me longer then a month to get he next one up I promise. A few weeks tops okay so enjoy!  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
EIGHTEEN  
  
The tools for lost memories  
  
"That storm came out of nowhere." Ryou said as the wind blew a chill though his thin jacket. Bakura looked upwards towards the monstrous dark clouds that had just rolled in.  
  
"Looks like it's going to storm pretty bad." Bakura said. Not to long after little droplets of rain began to cover his face.  
  
"Did you ever get storms where you came from?" Ryou asked meekly. He knew Bakura still didn't like talking about his past but he really wanted to know more about him.  
  
"Once in a while, but big storms like this one were rare." Bakura said. Rain started to fall faster now. Thunder began to make its loud presents all around them.  
  
"They said when the thunder came it was the god of Ra showing up how powerful he was." Bakura said. Suddenly there was a downfall. It rained as hard as it could. It almost seemed as if the earth was crying.  
  
"At least we are almost at the pier." Ryou shouted over the storm.  
  
They hurried down the street getting close to where Bakura had sent Yugi and his dark half. Thunder rumbled louder then ever and lightning crashed into a near by tree splitting it right in half. It began to fall right towards them. Bakura snatched up Ryou's arm and pulled him as fast as he could to safety causing both of them to drop to the ground just out of reach of the tree. Bakura looked up as Ryou continued to shield his head. The rain fell so hard he couldn't see more then a foot in front of him. Bakura stood up helping his hikari off the ground. More lightning crashed around them sending a phone poll crashing behind them.  
  
"Suddenly it doesn't seem very safe around here." Bakura yelled. He began to look for some type of shelter from the storm.  
  
"We have to help Yugi, we can't just give up now!" Ryou said getting to his feet. He made a run for the pier only to be cut sort of his goal by a huge crash of lighting in front of him. Bakura caught him just as Ryou was about to hit the ground.  
  
"What ever is going on in there it sure doesn't want us to interfere with it." Bakura said helping Ryou up. They watched as the storm condensed into a small area. Soon the sky around them cleared up and the sun came out, but in that spot where the dock was seemed like a wall of harsh clouds black like oil.  
  
"I hope Yugi and his Yami are alright." Ryou said feeling quite helpless.  
  
***  
  
"Do you give up now Marik?" Yami said standing over him. The duel was a hard one but Yami pulled it off. Marik started to laugh. Yami frowned.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny Marik." Yami said in disgust.  
  
"You really think you have beaten me? I hate to bring down your little high but this has only begun Pharaoh." Marik said.  
  
"What are you talking about!" Yami shouted.  
  
"I think you are forgetting what is important Pharaoh. You were so determined to get answers that you forgot about the only thing you have in this world, but I fear its too late now." Marik said. Yami breath left him and a cold lump swelled in his throat suddenly nearly choking him. He was so firm on beating Marik that he had completely for got about..  
  
"Aibou!" Yami shouted as he ran for the exit.  
  
"Its too late Pharaoh! We've already won!" Yami heard as he ran down the hall to find his Hikari.  
  
//Aibou, are you alright answer me please!//  
  
/.../  
  
//Aibou!// Yami got to the door where he had last seen Yugi and stopped. It was a sliding door made of steel. He soon found out there was no way to open it no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"There has to be a different door I can use." He mumbled to him self.  
  
"You wish for an exit?" A stern voice appeared behind him. Yami turned to see Lisid once again.  
  
"What happened to my Aibou?!" Yami demanded.  
  
"The one from the shadows took him." Lisid said  
  
"The shadows?" Yami questioned  
  
"He convinced Marik-sama that doing this would be best." Lisid said  
  
"Doing what would be best?" Yami asked  
  
"Showing you your real self." Lisid said.  
  
"My real self? What are you talking about I just want to find my Aibou! Now where is he!" Yami shouted just as he did the door slid open. He went through the door and it slid shut behind him leaving him in a strange room.  
  
The sun gleamed through the window changing the surroundings bright as apposed to the dark room he had just left. He walked farther into the room seeing a bed with clean sheets and pillows. It looked like the room where Yugi's mother and Riko stayed. To the right of the bed was another door. Yami put his hand on the knob and opened it.  
  
"Aibou!" Yami shouted seeing Yugi. He stood in the middle of the hall way holding someone's hand. He seemed not to hear Yami at all.  
  
"Aibou?" Yami said confused as to what was going on. These rooms were never there before, and who was this person Yugi was with, and why wouldn't he answer!?  
  
"Aibou I think we should get out of here.." Yami began.  
  
"She's right in this room Yugi-chan, safe and sound." The person said holding Yugi's hand. They turned around. Yami's heart jumped to his throat.  
  
"Riko-kisama...!" Yami clenched his fists then he noticed Yugi. The last time he looked that bad was the day Yami arrived. He was skin and bones, and beat up. Black eye, bloody nose, not to mention how pale he was.  
  
"Lets go see her." Riko said. Yugi was quiet, only nodding. They started towards the door behind Yami that he had just come from.  
  
"Aibou where are you...wait stop!" Yami shouted as they walked right through him to the door. Still holding hands the two of them walked into the bedroom. Yami followed quickly behind.  
  
"But there is nothing in this room..." Yami began.  
  
He stepped beside Yugi to see the room completely different now. It was darker and the sun was gone. The sheets where disordered and covered in blood. The walls were also splattered with red, and there was a trail that led to a chair in the corner of the room where someone was sitting. Yami suddenly couldn't speak. The person got up from the chair slowly. She was in ragged cloths and smothered in blood like the room. She had gashes around her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Yugi-chan." She spoke with her bloody mouth.  
  
"Okaasan." Yugi said softly.  
  
"Yes my little one?" She said  
  
"Your okay." Yugi said going over to his dead mother.  
  
"Yes Yugi-chan, I'm alright." She said  
  
"No this isn't real, it can't be!" Yami shouted. Yugi put his arms around his mother and held her. Riko started to chuckle.  
  
"Of course its real. Why wouldn't it be real." He said not ever moving from his spot.  
  
"I sent you to the shadow realm..." Yami said not believing what was happening. "...and she was dead." He continued.  
  
"Still is dead. The darkness brought us back. The same darkness you used to try and kill me. Now we are one big happy family again." Riko said stepping towards Yugi who was standing next to his dead mother.  
  
"Bullshit! Aibou common let's get out of here!" Yami yelled.  
  
"He can't hear you, besides you want to take him from his mother again?" Riko said  
  
"THAT'S NOT HIS MOTHER! AIBOU THAT'S NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Yami shouted.  
  
He ran to Yugi and grabbed for his arm and went right through it. Yami decided the only other way to get Yugi out of there was to go into the puzzle. He quickly returned to it then took over Yugi's body. He ran for the door which quickly returned to the ship door like it should have been. He moved down the hall way looking for and exit. He ran into a room hoping he would find the way out but he found himself in a dead end.  
  
"Trying to escape?" A female voice filled the room. Yami turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yami asked unhappily.  
  
"I'm here for the future." Isis said. Isis took off her millennium necklace and walked over to the stone carving and set it in place.  
  
"What are you here for?" Another voice said. Yami looked to see another person standing in the room.  
  
"I'm here to find what I lost." Yami said  
  
"Your memories." Isis said.  
  
"You will find them here my Pharaoh." The other person said  
  
"You are a millennium holder too." Yami said  
  
"My name is Shadi, and I have come for the future too." He took off his millennium key and placed it in its place on the carving. Yami looked at the carving there was a place for each millennium item. So far the carving held four of the items. The key, the necklace, the eye, and the scale. There were three places left. Suddenly Yami heard the door open and shut real fast.  
  
"I think there is one missing still." Marik said with crossed arms. Lisid stood next to his master waiting quietly.  
  
***  
  
Ryou sat resting on the ground looking at the black cloud surrounding the dock. Bakura leaned against the tree waiting for something to change.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku?" Ryou looked up with his big chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Bakura said  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" Ryou asked.  
  
"How should I know." Bakura said  
  
"I don't know. What do you think they are doing in there?" Ryou asked  
  
"Having a tea-party." Bakura said  
  
"Why would they be doing that?" Ryou asked  
  
"I don't know what the hell they are doing I'm not in there with them." Bakura said. Ryou went back to sitting quietly on the ground.  
  
|We need him.| Marik's voice shot into Bakura's mind.  
  
||Guess what too damn bad.||  
  
|You have to bring him here right now|  
  
||You said you would leave him alone||  
  
|I never said for how long|  
  
||I'm not bringing him in there damnit.||  
  
|I'm afraid you have no choice.| The strange dark storm suddenly shifted leaving the door to get in clear. Ryou stood up.  
  
"Hey look the door!" He said then he started for it. Bakura caught his arm before he could get very far.  
  
"I don't think you should.."  
  
"But we have too!" Ryou interrupted then he headed for the door.  
  
"Marik you fucking bitch!" Bakura sneered then followed his hikari.  
  
***  
  
Bakura lead Ryou down the hall. It was dark and it seemed like a maze.  
  
"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Ryou asked somehow thinking this was a bad idea.  
  
"I know they are over here. I can feel it." Bakura said. He opened the door at the end of the hall. Ryou followed.  
  
"Its about time you showed up." Marik hissed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryou asked  
  
"He must put his ring on the carving." Marik said. Ryou clutched his ring and looked at Bakura.  
  
//Do what he says.//  
  
/But what will happen?/  
  
//I'm not sure just do it.//  
  
Ryou took the leather rope from his neck and walked over to the carving. He found the spot where the ring belonged and set it in place, then he moved back over to his Yami.  
  
"Now we are just missing one piece." Marik said looking over at Yami.  
  
The was just one question. Would Yugi be able to come out. There was something waiting there. Yami could feel it. It was thick like blood and horrid like death. He had to find out though. What was it that was waiting and what was it that was being hid from him in those memories that he lost so long ago. Everything was connected somehow. Everything that had happened or would happen was all about to pull together. Yami left the puzzle leaving Yugi in place of him. Yugi quickly went to his knees. With his palms on the ground he scooted back and looked around franticly. Words jumped up but never left his lips. Ryou was at his side as fast as he could get there. Yugi took no comfort in seeing him. It was almost as if Yugi didn't recognize him. Yami appeared and kneeled down.  
  
"Aibou its okay it's me." The words were like rain after centuries off dry heat, knowing there was life after all the death. Yugi grasped onto Yami's arm for relief from the horror he felt. Yami let him stay quiet for a while until he was calm enough.  
  
"I saw them." Yugi whispered  
  
"They weren't real Aibou." Yami said  
  
"One of them was." Yugi said still holding onto Yami.  
  
"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Aibou." Yami said. Yugi nodded. They stood up facing the carving.  
  
"You'll finally have your memories..." Yugi said as he took off the puzzle that hung at his chest. Yami was quiet. Yugi put the puzzle up close to the carving and was ready to push it in place.  
  
"...and you will remember everything and then you will leave me. Maybe I'll never see you again, and whatever that darkness is out there will find me." Yugi said.  
  
He pushed the puzzle in place before Yami could respond. Yugi turned around to face his Yami. The carving began to glow bright as the sun. the room filled with light. Yugi's silhouette slowly faded in front of Yami. Then the darkness grew all around as the light disappeared.  
  
To be continued... 


	19. Mini Fic Part ONE

So a new chapter finally. I bet your thinking hey blah blah blah I thought you were gonna post soon then his blah blah blah. Well I've been having some major problems lately and I needed a good long mental break. *takes a deep breath* but I think in all my mental difficulties I have managed not to have a break down and I finished the chapter so GO ME ^_^ anyway on to chapter nineteen and mini fic part one.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
NINETEEN  
  
Mini fic part ONE  
  
***  
  
***  
  
He stormed through the doors letting the handles crack against the walls. They had no right to brush him off like he was some commoner. He swiftly made his way down the great long hall. He would prove him self tonight, and they would see their mistakes soon enough. Ra would not let such a mistake like this to happen and he would see it would never happen ever again. Two guards stepped out in front of him blocking his path.  
  
"Let me pass." He growled  
  
"We have orders to keep you out of the palace." One guard said  
  
"I don't care what your orders are! Let me pass!" He shouted at them.  
  
"Kaiba your presents isn't welcome here any longer now leave before we use force." The other guard said.  
  
"Kaiba why do you show your face here when you know that you will just be humiliated again." A voice said from behind the guards. Kaiba quickly knew who it was and slipped through the guards.  
  
"It wont happen again Pharaoh!" Kaiba spat reaching out to grab the Pharaoh by his collar of beads. Before his hand got close the guards had their blade out holding the up ready to strike if Kaiba continued or if the Pharaoh gave word.  
  
"Let me dual again I want one more chance to be able to face you." Kaiba said with murderous cold edges pressing against his throat. The Pharaoh was quiet. Kaiba must have some new magic creature up his sleeve or he wouldn't insist on returning. No one could take pleasure in loosing that much. He gave the signal to the guards to lower their weapons.  
  
"Don't make me regret this Seto." The Pharaoh said then he turned his back and headed off to his quarters.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba returned to his living quarters later that night where his brother was already asleep. Soon he would give his little brother a reason to look up to him. He would defeat the Pharaoh no matter what. And with this new summon he would be sure to win.  
  
Ten losses in a row. To the Pharaoh's lowly servants for that matter. They always seemed to be one level above and one step ahead until now. Soon he would defeat them all and he would face the Pharaoh and by the power he now possesses he would crush the Pharaoh.  
  
***  
  
"So what information do you have for me?" Bakura said crossing his arms.  
  
"The guard that protects the treasures will be gone during the battle tomorrow because he wants to see the duel between Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh's 3rd hand man. This is all I know." The lowly thief said.  
  
"That would be our window of opportunity then." Bakura grinned.  
  
"And I get 25 percent of the cut right?" the thief asked.  
  
"Greedy bastard who the hell said you were even getting a cut, just be glad I busted you out of that dungeon. You know I could have let them execute you the next day you little shit. You really should try not to get into messes like that next time I might not be there to save your ass." Bakura spat.  
  
"And for that I owe you my life. Forgive me." The thief said.  
  
"Just get some rest. I'll keep watch." Bakura said. At that the thief laid down covering himself with his cloak.  
  
Bakura didn't have much choice but to turn into a thief since he was on his own since he was young. Robbing graves was the only thing he could do. Now that he was the most wanted thief in Egypt he decided pulling off this new crime would be a cinch. Before tomorrow no one had ever tried to steal the Pharaoh's most prized seven possessions before.  
  
Bakura looked down at the kid next to him. He was only 13 and already he was on his way to be a thief too. Bakura being 17 took him in hoping maybe he could save him from the streets. Maybe he felt pity for the kid or maybe he actually cared for him but he would never show it since such emotions were weak and would only get you killed out here.  
  
Bakura got up and walked outside the tiny shack that they occupied. He walked over to the edge of the shack and leaned against the wall. Moments passed before he heard footsteps behind him. Bakura jumped forward then whipped around ready to slice open who ever was there with the blade he pulled out. He looked down at the kid who was now awake and shielding his face in fear of Bakura and the sharp edge he held.  
  
"For the love of Ra what are you doing kid you nearly got your head cut off!" Bakura spat.  
  
"I woke and you were gone! I'm sorry I didn't know where you were! Forgive me Bakura-sama!"  
  
"Don't call me that. Bakura is fine. So what's the matter little wimpy shit, are you afraid of the dark or what?" Bakura scolded.  
  
"No its not that." The kid said  
  
"Then what is it then!?" Bakura yelled getting angry.  
  
"My parents were killed while I slept. I don't sleep to well knowing I will wake up alone." He said meekly. Bakura sighed. The kid looked hurt. Something about this expression didn't sit well with Bakura.  
  
"Alright kid. I understand. So why don't you tell me your name. I've know you for a while now and I can't call you 'kid' forever." Bakura said  
  
"My name? It's Aethan." He said looking a bit more cheerful.  
  
"Alright Aethan lets go inside." Bakura said.  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME... 


	20. Mini Fic Part TWO

So I know what youre thinking, how long has it been? YEARS? Well you don't know what I've been through so BACK OFF. ;;; well better late then never I always say…wait I never say that….anyway hey at least I can finish it right? Well here goes nothing!

I still after all these years OWN NOTHING. (I'm not joking) 

TWENTY

Mini fic part TWO

The sun rose letting a golden blanket creep slowly over the endless sand. The pharaoh stood glancing over the Egyptian kingdom. Something ominous was in the air. Something was to happen soon. But what?

"Pharaoh, I've returned. I brought this from far away to please you." A voice said.

"Oh? This is the magic you spoke of?" The Pharaoh said not turning to face him

"Yes. I promise you. Great things will await the holder of this. You will be amazed." The man said

"Would you say it's as powerful as my millennium items?" The Pharaoh questioned.

"Maybe. We should have to give it a try. Think of it, all the power you could imagine.." The man started.

"I only wish the strength to protect my kingdom." The Pharaoh interrupted.

"And you will have that, and much more." He said holding out a tablet with carvings on it. The Pharaoh turned to face him. He looked over the tablet reading the words inscribed on it.

"Let the darkness get in." The Pharaoh said.

"You should call upon its powers soon my Pharaoh." He said placing the tablet in the Pharaoh's hands.

"Maybe I will. If Seto Kiaba does defeat his opponent then he wins the right to duel me. I will be ready." The Pharaoh said

"Wonderful my Pharaoh." He bowed while backing up to leave.

"Oh and if this magic is as great as you say, maybe you shall be rewarded…Rikoteki." The Pharaoh said. Rikoteki smiled wide.

"You've not yet seen what great is…my Pharaoh." Rikoteki whispered on his way out the door.

Aethan slept peacefully on the ground inside the small shack. The boy was so innocent when he slept. He hadn't been on the streets as long as Bakura had. He had to become tougher or he wouldn't survive, but Aethan should have been able to live a better life then Bakura. None the less they were now a team. Bakura was the leader and Aethan the follower. Bakura sat leaning against the wall.

/He said he had distant relatives in town. He said they own the little shop next to the INN. Maybe they would take him in./ Bakura thought to him self.

/He would be very angry if he knew I was going to send him away. But he shouldn't have to live through what I have. Then I just wont tell him what I'm going to do./ Bakura stood up. He took a step over to Aethan.

"Aethan." Bakura said nudging him with his foot.

"Mufffnumm." Aethan rolled over.

"AETHAN!" Bakura shouted

"Noommommy...ffimm..sleefffen."

"GET UP KID!" Bakura kicked him.

"Owww….I'm…up…" Aethan grumbled.

"Lets get going." Bakura frowned. Aethan got up and stretched him arms. Bakura wasted no time in heading out the door. Aethan followed right behind.

"What's the rush? Where are we going? You found a good spot to dig up some money?" Aethan said

"Don't worry about it." Bakura mumbled. /This is for your own good./ Bakura thought.

UNTIL NEXT TIME…

There one more part of the mini fic. By the way the mini fic is apart of the whole story. Its showing what happen 3000 years before the fanfic began. And yes we will see what happens up until everyone gets sealed away in the millennium items. THEN we will continue on where chapter 19 left off. Why did I do it like this? Don't ask me I'm RETARDED 

RRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW


	21. Mini Fic Part THREE

That last chappy wasn't too painful, was it? ;;; well here goes nothing I'm sure you want to get on with it and frankly I want to finish this story I left you all hanging long enough.

I OWN MY PANTS (but not YUGIOH)

TWENTYONE

Mini fic part THREE

Bakura stopped in front of the shop next to the INN. It looked like it sold a lot of nice things. He was happy to know he had never tried to rob the place before. It was time to let this kid get on with his life. No more streets for him. No more robbing places just to get food. No more innocents that are washed away by the cruel nights.

"Bakura, isn't this.." Aethan began.

"Listen to me Aethan. I need you to go inside here and stay." Bakura said

"For how long?" Aethan said.

"Forever. Aethan you don't belong on the streets. You need grow up like a normal kid. Not like me." Bakura said.

"But I don't want to stay here. I want to stay with you!" Aethan pleaded.

"I don't care Aethan you…" Bakura began.

"NO I want to stay next to you!" Aethan shouted.

"Damnit I'm not asking you to I'M TELLING YOU!" Bakura yelled slugging Aethan in the cheek and knocking him backwards to the ground. Aethan held his cheek. Tears rolled down his hand.

"Look Aethan, you are the only one I ever trusted and cared about. I don't want you to turn into something your not…" Bakura said "Do you trust me?" He asked. Aethan only nodded.

"Good." Bakura turned to leave.

"Bakura.." Aethan began.

"Don't ever change Aethan." Bakura said as he disappeared into the crowd.

…

The Pharaoh sat at his table looking over the spell carved into the tablet.

"Pharaoh everything is ready for the duel. Would you like to come and watch." Rikuteki said as he entered the Pharaoh's chamber.

"Yes I'm ready." The Pharaoh said. They began to walk to the duel sight.

"Pharaoh, you should call upon the three Gods Ra Oblisk and Oris if you battle Seto Kiaba.

"What? Those Monsters are forbidden! No one has been strong enough to call upon them. Their power is too much to control." The Pharaoh said.

"You now posses the power to call them and control their power with the tablet." Rikoteki said.

"I'm possible!" The Pharaoh said.

"Nothing is I'm possible. Not for you my Pharaoh." Rikoteki said.

The Pharaoh entered his balcony right beside the dueling yard so he could watch the battle. Below the two duelist were preparing for the fight. Kiaba readied his strategy in his mind. There was no way he could loose this time. Not with the new monsters he had acquired. His opponent was one of the Pharaoh's more trusted servants. He met Kiaba to shake his hand then the duel began.

Bakura snuck inside the dueling yard and tried to blend in with all the spectators. There were always many people there to watch the duels. Everyone was waiting to see Kiaba duel today to see if he would make it far enough to challenge the Pharaoh. He had made it once before but the Pharaoh blew him away with Exsodia. He never made it that far again. Bakura watched as the duel continued. It looked as if Kiaba was not doing so well until he revealed his secret new weapon.

"Now I summon you up my blue eyes dragon!" Kiaba said as a stone tablet with a elegantly dangerous dragon carved on it rose up from the ground. The crowd cheered. The silver dragon appeared with its blue eyes and all its might.

"This is my chance." Bakura said slipping away to go look for the treasure he had come for.


	22. Mini Fic Part FOUR

Another chapter again. I promise it will get a little better it sort of seems like its dragging but there are good things in store I swear. I had nearly lost hope in this fic because I had lost all the progress that I have done on it since my laptop's charger is gone and I fear I will never get it back, any way it was over a year since I lost the charger and now that I have a different computer I almost felt like I can't convey the same feelings I was trying to two years ago when I started the fic, I'm so lost well I do have some chapters written but after that I might need the reviewer's help to see what should happen next I need inspiration XD well enjoy new chappy!

I own my shirt! But not YuGiOh

TWENTYTWO

Mini fic part FOUR

Bakura tip toed down past the Pharaoh's chamber and began to look around. It had to be around there somewhere and he had to find it quickly or the duel would end and the guards would return. Bakura finally found what he was looking for. The doorway to the millennium items below the Pharaoh's quarters. He walked in slowly and looked around. Deep inside the room was a stone case where they lay. He moved closer looking around at all the paintings on the wall.

One right behind the case where the items lay stood out. A picture of a woman half was beautiful with blonde hair and jagged sharp curls also deep amethyst eyes and a white robe. The other half was a bloody woman with a battered body and ragged clothing. Words were inscribed under her to explain the fate which the woman had foresaw.

"A great power shall never be abused for dark times shall rise and fate shall turn to darkness. Seal it away to keep it from destroying everything. May it return to this world again, free yourself by shedding light upon the darkness and then fear will be your only enemy. When the light is strong enough the darkness will fade with the new dawn." Bakura read from the paintings behind the case. He looked over the stone then began to push the lid off.

"Naughty little tomb robber. You've made your last dirty attempt to swipe what isn't yours." Rikuteki sneered standing in the doorway with a few guards. Bakura turned to run. Rikuteki threw out his arm and dropped Bakura to the ground. After all the guards got their hands on Bakura to help hold him down Rikuteki smiled.

"Feisty one are we? Don't worry that's why we have strong chains to hold you until the Pharaoh decides how you will meet your death." Rikuteki chuckled.

"Take him away."

…

Seto Kiaba finished his match rather quickly after he called his blue eyes. He seemed very confident to defeat his opponent. Everyone cheered. The crowd loved the drama. Seto stood center stage and pointed to the Pharaoh.

"You! You're NEXT." Seto smirked. The Pharaoh smiled.

"Very good you shall have your chance. In one hour." Pharaoh whispered.

"My Pharaoh someone has tried to steel away your millennium items. We have captured him and he is awaiting your sentencing." A guard said standing in the doorway.

"Very well take me to him." The Pharaoh said.

Bakura wiggled around as the guards held him down. His mouth was gagged and he was being chained to the wall. They let him go as he tried to stand. He hung from the wall and his feet barely touched the ground. Rikuteki stood in front of him. He chuckled as Bakura tried to lift himself up more to keep him self from dangling around like a puppet.

"The Pharaoh approaches." A guard announced. Everyone parted as he entered.

"My Pharaoh he was caught inside the chamber of the millennium items trying to steal them away." Rikuteki said bowing.

"A crime I cannot ignore. The millennium items were a gift from a beautiful woman to save us from the dark. She for told that millenniums from now these will help save us all. Their power is great even now." The Pharaoh said

"What will be this lowly criminal's fate my mighty Pharaoh." Rikuteki asked still kneeling.

"Death. Keep him from escaping anyway you can. He will meet his end tomorrow at dawn." And with that the Pharaoh left.


End file.
